Miami Heat
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Miami Heat (1/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I'm skewing the timeline because I can. =P

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"You don't think it's too much?"

I shook my head in awe. My sister, my baby sister, stood in front of me wearing a pure white gown that fit her perfectly, the strapless design showcasing her shoulders and décolletage.

"It's perfect," I said with a huge smile. "You're going to make a beautiful bride." I pulled Aria into my arms and hugged her, happy that she'd finally found someone to spend the rest of her life with.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous of that fact, but she's my sister and, even though we'd fought on a regular basis growing up, I loved her and wanted her to be happy. And I could tell she was.

"Thank you," Aria said, pulling away. She studied me intently. "Are you okay?" she asked, noting the tears in my eyes.

I laughed slightly and wiped them away. "I'm fine," I said, taking a deep breath. "Just glad to see you so happy."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "You'll be happy, too, Callie. You'll find that special someone. I promise."

I chuckled and hugged her again. "I hope so," I said. I pulled away and collected myself. "So, when do I get to meet the man who's convinced my social butterfly of a sister to finally settle down?"

Aria smiled and turned so I could unzip the back of the dress. "Tonight, actually," she said. "His family is flying in today and we're all going out to dinner tonight at Chez Panisse."

"How big is his family?" I asked as she changed back into her clothes. I busied myself with hanging the dress up on a hook and smoothing out the delicate satin fabric.

"His family is pretty big," she said, pulling her shirt on over her head. "Almost as big as our, but we wanted to keep the wedding simple. So the only ones attending the wedding are his parents, his sister, his grandparents and a his best friend."

I nodded. "Small is probably best," I noted. "Can you imagine if our entire family was making the trip here? It would be another Torres Family Reunion, but with some… what's Danny's last name?"

"Robbins," Aria supplied.

"Right, it would be a Torres Family Reunion with some Robbins' mixed in. Can you imagine?"

Aria looked horrified for a moment. "Tio Berto in the same room as Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps?" Her eyes widened to epic proportions.

"Colonel Daniel Robbins?" I inquired.

"Danny's father," she said, grabbing her purse off the chair. "He's a retired Marine and about as intimidating as they get."

"Even more intimidating than Daddy?" I asked.

Aria thought for a moment. "Well, just as intimidating," she said. "I was so nervous the first time I met him, but he seems to like me."

"I can't imagine why," I teased as we exited her childhood bedroom at the Torres estate.

Aria just stuck her tongue out at me and made her way downstairs. "You have a final fitting at eleven o'clock," she said. "For the maid of honor dress."

"I've been to like, twelve fittings," I said, rolling my eyes as I followed her down the stairs. "And the wedding's in three days."

"I know," Aria said. "But I want everything to be _perfect_."

"Fine," I agreed.

"Oh," Aria said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to turn back to face me, eyes pleading. "Actually, you'll get to meet Danny's sister before dinner tonight. She'll be at the fitting, too."

I knit my brow. "For what?"

"She's a bridesmaid," Aria answered, as if I should have already known.

"Do you even know this chick?" I asked, somewhat annoyed that I'd have to babysit today. At least Aria wasn't asking me to show her around the city.

"We've met a few times, and chatted on the phone a lot. She's pretty cool. You two would have a lot in common. Oh, and I told her you'd show her around a bit." She grinned and darted out of the front door before I could respond.

"Aria!" I yelled after her, flinging open the door. "Why do _I_ have to show her around?"

Aria turned back to me as she reached the driver's side door of her black Mercedes. "Because I have appointments all day and can't. Please? I am the bride, after all."

I sighed, hands on my hips. "Fine," I grumbled. "But I hope she doesn't expect the grand tour of Miami. I have better things to do today."

Aria eyed me. "Please be nice," she warned.

I scoffed, mocking hurt. "Nice? I'm always nice!"

Aria just stared at me as she got into her car, slamming the door behind her.

I glanced at my watch and noted that I'd have to leave in twenty minutes to get to the dress shop on time. I hoped Danny's sister—I suddenly realized that Aria hadn't told me her name—had a way of getting to the dress shop by herself.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Torres," I said as I got out of the car, driven by the aforementioned.

"No problem, dear," the older woman said through the open window. "I'm sorry I can't go in with you, but I have an appointment with Aria and the wedding planner. My other daughter should be there, though. She'll give you a ride back to the house when you're done here."

I smiled and thanked the older women, waving slightly as she drove away. I turned and entered the small, but elegant dress shop. Inside, there were racks upon racks of wedding gowns to the left, all hand-crafted, and bridesmaid dressed to the right, also hand-crafted.

Directly to the back were the fitting rooms and a large tri-fold mirror, complete with an elevated stool to allow the dressmaker to make alterations. The stool was currently occupied as a middle-aged woman checked the hemline of a deep rose-colored satin dress. While the dress was stunning, I was more enthralled by the woman under the fabric.

She was tall, strikingly beautiful in an unconventional, yet astounding, breathtaking way. From her olive complexion, dark brown eyes and long, raven hair currently pulled back into a single low ponytail, I gathered that this was Aria's sister.

I couldn't help but stare as I stood there watching the woman as she smoothed the satin fabric over her abdomen and hips.

The woman checking to see if alterations were needed suddenly looked up and noticed me standing there. "Are you Ms. Robbins?" she asked me.

Snapped out of my staring, I glanced down at her, my cheeks heating slightly. "Oh, um, yes, that's me," I answered lamely. I glanced back at Aria's sister standing on the stool, catching her gaze in the mirror. She studied me, but didn't say anything.

"I'm just about done here," the dressmaker said. "Then I'll be with you."

"No rush," I said.

"You can have a seat there, if you wish," she said, indicating a pair of chairs against the wall.

I nodded and made my way to the chairs, avoiding the gaze of the striking woman. The last thing I needed was for her to catch me checking her out. I pretended to mess with my phone, willing someone—Danny, my mother, my best friend—to text me so as to give me a valid excuse to keep my gaze averted.

That proved to be futile, however, because I found myself stealing glances every five seconds.

"Everything looks good, Ms. Torres," the dressmaker said a few minutes later. "Nothing else needs to be done." She turned to me. "I'll just go grab your dress," she said and hurried off, pulling the curtain that separated the front of the store from the back closed behind her.

The gorgeous brunette—I was having trouble remembering her name—stepped carefully off the stool and turned to me. I stood and smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins," I introduced myself, holding out my hand. "Danny's sister."

She took my hand and I had to force myself from gasping aloud at the metaphysical spark I felt flow through my entire body at the feel of her hand in mine.

"I'm Callie Torres," she said. "Aria's sister."

I tried to gauge whether she'd felt the spark or not, but I couldn't tell. "Nice to meet you," I said.

She pulled her hand back and I mentally pouted at the loss.

"You, too," she said. "Sorry if I'm a bad tour guide. Aria didn't really give me any notice."

I frowned slightly. "You don't have to show me around or hang out with me or anything. I don't want to be an inconvenience at all." I wasn't thrilled at the thought of being on my own in an unfamiliar city, but I didn't want her to be forced to stick with me.

She shrugged and reached behind her, struggling slightly with the zipper of the dress. "I don't really mind," she said, though I wasn't totally convinced. "I didn't really have any plans for today other than laying on the beach and getting some relaxing in before I have to go back to work next week. Could you help me?" She turned and presented me with her back, hands on her hips.

I chuckled slightly and reached for the delicate zipper of the dress, my fingers accidentally brushing across the soft skin of her back, right between her shoulder blades. I heard her suck in a quick breath of air and my stomach did summersaults. I've never really thought a woman's upper back particularly intriguing or sexy, but I found myself staring at the spot my fingers had brushed, wishing I could lean forward and—.

Callie cleared her throat softly and I quickly regained my senses, pulling the small metal tab downward until it reached the end, reveling a strip of her unblemished skin, interrupted only by the band of her black strapless bra.

I quickly dropped my hands and cleared my throat. "There you go," I said, my voice a bit perkier than I'd meant it to be.

"Thanks," she murmured and quickly disappeared into a changing room.

I let out a breath and forced myself to get a grip. I couldn't let my emotions run my head right now. Especially when those emotions involved lust and my brother's fiancée's sister. It would practically be incest. Okay, maybe not because there was no blood relation, but still. It would be weird, right? I didn't even know if she was into women. With my luck, she was probably straight and married with twelve kids.

_Cool it, Robbins_, I thought to myself as the dressmaker returned with my dress and handing it to me to try on. _One more week. That's all I have to get through without jumping Danny's fiancée's sister's bones. One week. _

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

"Anything in particular you want to see?" I asked Arizona as we exited the dress shop and I led her to my rental car.

"Food," she replied immediately upon sitting in the passenger seat of the car. "They didn't feed us on my flight and I'm starving."

I chuckled slightly, turning the key in the ignition and buckling my seatbelt. I had to admit, I'd taken an instant liking to Danny's sister, even if she was a little too perky for me. Normally, I found that annoying. Like Lexie Grey, for example. I love the girl to pieces and she's been great for Mark, but damn, she can be annoying at times. Especially at five in the morning before I've had my coffee.

But Arizona's perky was different. I'm not quite sure how yet. I just know it's different.

"What kind of food?" I asked her, backing out of the parking space. "There's a really good Cuban restaurant nearby. Or there's a pizzeria that makes the best pizza in Miami just down a few blocks."

"I love pizza," Arizona said.

I nodded and drove in the direction of the pizzeria, a comfortable silence falling over us. Arizona started out the window at the buildings and beyond to the narrow strip of ocean visible behind the sand dunes.

"It must have been amazing growing up right next to the beach," Arizona mused, lifting herself up slightly to see the water.

I chuckled slightly. "I loved the beach, but you kind of take it for granted when you live here. I didn't realize how much I loved it until I moved away."

"Where'd you move to?"

"Seattle," I answered, stopping at a red light. "Where did you grow up?"

"All over," she said. "My dad is a Marine so we moved around a lot."

"If he was in the Marines, wouldn't you have lived near beaches most of the time?"

Arizona grinned and I nearly swooned at the dimples on full display. "We were usually on a military base close to the beach, but those beaches weren't for civilians. They were for training soldiers." She shrugged.

"Where do you call home now?" I questioned as I pulled into an empty parking spot by the pizzeria.

"I'm kind of in limbo right now," she said, opening the passenger side door. "I resigned my job a few weeks ago for… personal reasons and decided to take a few weeks vacation, especially with Danny's wedding and all that."

We were now inside the small pizzeria and a waiter seated us, handing us menus before giving us a few minutes to decide.

"What do you do?" I asked her, curious as to what job she had to be able to do that.

"Well, I was Head of Pediatric Surgery at Johns Hopkins as of a few weeks ago," she answered.

I nearly choked on my laughter.

"What?" she asked, confused. "You think a woman like me can't be a surgeon? I'll have you know—"

"Arizona!" I stopped her before she got too riled up. "It has nothing to do with you. I was just thinking that it's a small world. I'm an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace."

Arizona's blue eyes widened, then she threw her head back slightly and laughed, sending a wave of chills up and down my spine. Good chills. This woman was adorable. And so sexy at the same time. How in the hell does she manage to pull that off?

"Small world," she agreed. "Seattle Grace. That's a top five teaching hospital, right?"

I nodded. "We just regained our number four ranking and we're hoping to move to number three next year."

"Do you like it there?" she asked, looking over the menu.

I nodded. "I do. The people are great and there's never a dull moment. The chief can be a bit of a bastard at times, but he usually comes to his senses."

She chuckled again. "Sounds like every other chief of surgery in America."

I laughed.

The waiter came by to take our orders and left as quickly as he'd appeared. I studied Arizona, intrigued. I was confused by my reaction to her. I normally don't really care about most people's background, especially if I'd just met them, but for some reason, I wanted to know everything there was to know about Dr. Arizona Robbins.

"So, where are you looking to get a job?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I have a bit of money saved up and thought I'd just take my time finding another job. I mean, I'm kind of itching to cut, but I need a break. I haven't taken vacation time since my second year of residency."

I nodded, taking a sip of the water the waiter had placed in front of me. "Seattle Grace is looking for a new head of Peds," I said jokingly. Well, okay, I was only half joking.

She grinned, sipping her own water. I couldn't keep my eyes from lingering on her lips as she licked them. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

The waiter delivered our food shortly after, and we ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the delicious pizza. When we were done and had paid the bill, I asked Arizona what she wanted to do. "I can take you on a short tour of the city or would you rather just head to the house?"

"Hmm, I'm kind of tired," she replied. "I'd like to just relax for a bit."

I nodded and navigated the streets towards the Torres estate. "Do you know when your parents are supposed to arrive?"

She glanced at her watch. "Their plane is due to land in about three hours," she said. "Daddy said they're just going to go straight to the restaurant from the airport because once they get off the plane and through baggage claim it should be about six thirty or so."

I nodded and turned onto the street where the house was. Arizona scanned the homes. "Whoa," she said as we passed a small mansion. "These houses are huge. Is this the street you live on?"

"It's the street I used to live on," I corrected playfully. "My dad's businesses have really been a success." I pulled into the long driveway leading to the house, stopping at the gates. I rolled down the window and punched in the gate code. "If you ever need to get in here, the gate code is 5372," I informed her. She stored the information in her cell phone.

"Welcome to the Torres estate," I said, parking the rental car in the driveway and turning off the engine.

"Whoa," Arizona said again when we stood in front of the house. She looked towards me and lifted her eyebrows. "You grew up here?"

I shrugged, not wanting her to make a big deal of it. I've always been a bit embarrassed by my family's wealth. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I've had a comfortable life, but when people want to be friends with you or date you only for your money, you grow to resent the money.

Arizona didn't say anything else as we entered the house, seeming to sense my discomfort of the subject. "So, do you want the grand tour?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

I showed her the upstairs first, starting with Aria's room, then my own along with the guest room she'd be staying in. It was right across the hall from my own room. I ended the tour in the heart of every Torres house in our family: the kitchen.

"What do you think?" I asked, seeing her stunned expression at the huge kitchen. It was my mother's pride and joy. All the appliances were stainless steel and top of the line. The countertops black marble. The floors real hardwood.

"It's huge," she said. "And kind of intimidating. I can't cook." She blushed slightly at her admission.

I chuckled. "All the women in my family master cooking by the age of fifteen. I was a prodigy, though. I mastered it by age twelve."

She grinned. "Well, maybe you'll have to cook for me sometime then," she said with a grin.

Wait, was she flirting with me?

She flashed me those dimples. Yep. Definite flirting going on.

I was about to reply when her eyes were drawn to something outside the kitchen window that faced the backyard and beyond. "Oh, my God! You can see the beach from here!"

I glanced out the window down to the beach that was a quarter mile away. "Yeah, we own a private stretch," I informed her. "Half a mile in either direction."

She turned back to me, nearly bursting with excitement. I had to laugh. She was like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Would you like to go to the beach before dinner?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'd love that," she said.

I led her back upstairs to the guest room. "You brought a suit, right?"

"It's Miami, of course I brought a suit," she said.

I chuckled. "Alright, I'll meet you out here in five minutes."

I went into my room and dug my suit out of my suitcase, suddenly nervous. I'd only packed one and it was a bikini. I hadn't thought I would need to impress anyone, so I hadn't really cared which one I'd pulled out of my dresser when I'd packed. Of course I'd managed to grab the smallest one I owned. It was bright purple, the top a string bikini-type and the bottoms, though boy shorts-style, left nothing to the imagination.

_Damnit!_

Sighing, I quickly changed into the suit, then looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I turned and studied myself. I wasn't skinny like Aria or toned like Arizona, but I didn't look bad either. I've never been uncomfortable in my own skin, save a few years during puberty, but I've also never been this exposed in front of someone who had as much of an impact on me as Arizona.

Well, it's not like there's anything I could do about it then, so I grabbed my black cover up and a large beach towel. Slipping on a pair of flip flops and grabbing my sunglasses, I exited my room just as the guestroom's door opened. Arizona stood wearing a white cover dress.

"Ready?" I asked, nervous.

She nodded. I led the way down the stairs and through the kitchen. Once outside, Arizona fell into step beside me as we walked towards the beach. The grass of our backyard slowly turned into sand the closer we got until we were about ten yards from the surf. We spread our towels out in the sand a respectable distance apart, but not too far.

I slipped off my flip flops and tossed my sunglasses onto my towel. I pulled my cover up over my head before I could chicken out, avoiding Arizona's gaze as I felt my cheeks heating up. I could feel her eyes on me, but I dared not look at her now. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself. I usually don't give a crap what others think of me but, once again, Arizona was different.

I sensed movement from Arizona and out of the corner of my eye I saw her pull her own cover up over her head. I couldn't keep my gaze averted any longer. I swung my vision to her to take in her sky blue bikini covered, and very toned, body. I gulped as I let my eyes linger, not caring that she could see me blatantly checking her out. The top was barely more than two triangles covering her perfect breasts. My eyes moved down her ribs and flat stomach to her toned abdomen and the matching bikini bottoms, tied at each hip in small bowties. I had to stop myself from reaching out to pull at the strings holding the material together. My gaze traveled next to her trim thighs and perfectly formed calf muscles. I've never understood some men's obsession for legs, but I totally get it now. Arizona's legs were amazing. I could easily imagine them wrapped around my—.

"Are you coming in?" Arizona's voice pulled me from my naughty thoughts. I glanced up at her and felt my face flush deep red at the playful smirk playing across her lips. Oh, yeah, she'd definitely caught me checking her out.

"I, um, what?" I stuttered.

"I asked if you were coming in?" she repeated, taking a few steps backwards towards the water before grinning and turning. I nearly groaned at the sight of her backside in the blue bikini bottoms. Now I'm a leg _and _an ass woman. And a breast woman. Hell, apparently, if it's Arizona Robbins, I'm an entire body woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Miami Heat (2/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I'm skewing the timeline because I can. =P

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I'd had to stifle my groan of appreciation as Callie's bathing suit-clad body had been revealed to me. I could tell she was nervous, but she needn't be. I almost told her just how sexy I found her, but I managed to, miraculously, stop myself.

The water was cool and refreshing as the waves crashed over my feet and calves. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Callie only a few feet back, her eyes meeting mine. "Water's nice," I said lamely to break the silence as I moved even further out to where the waves reached my waist. I sunk lower to emerge my entire torso in the water, then standing once again.

I noticed Callie swallow and nod. "Yeah," she said, adverting her eyes to the horizon. She cleared her throat and suddenly dove into the water. She surfaced several yards ahead of me, pushing her black hair out of her face. The water lapped just beneath her breasts, torturing me.

We lazed about in the water for a bit, not talking. But the silence was comfortable, like we'd known each other for years instead of hours. Finally, Callie announced that she was headed back to the beach to lay in the sun for a bit and I followed.

"I could so fall asleep right now," I said a few moments later. We lay on our towels, Callie on her stomach, me on my back.

"Hmm," Callie responded, sounding half asleep. I glanced over at her, grinning at the relaxed expression on her face. Her eyes were closed, her hair pulled back into a knot.

"Don't fall asleep," I teased.

A small smile formed on her lips. "I only did that once when I was about thirteen. Fell asleep on the beach in the sun. Trust me, I learned to never do that again."

"Sunburn?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. "Oh, yeah. Second degree burns on my back and legs. Couldn't lay on my back for three weeks. Hurt so bad, my doctor had to give me pain medication to be able to sleep."

I grimaced. "Ouch."

She nodded and checked her cell phone, which she'd placed under her cover up. "We should probably get showered and dressed for dinner," she said, moving to stand.

"But I'm so comfortable," I protested with a pout.

She laughed as she pulled her cover up over her head. I pouted then for an entirely different reason, but she didn't have to know that.

"Come on," she insisted, reaching down to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me to my feet, then let go. I already knew that this next week was going to be hell trying to keep my hands off Callie Torres.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

I had a hard time not thinking of Arizona in the shower. It's been way too long since I last had sex. I was acting like a horny teenager and I barely knew the woman!

Chiding myself for the direction of my not so innocent thoughts, I quickly showered, dried myself and my hair, then dressed in a knee-length dress. The dress was black with red embellishments and sleeveless, which paired with bright red heels and simple diamond stud earrings. I kept my makeup relatively simple, lightly lining my eyes and using a bit of mascara, but went with a red lipstick. I quickly ran a flat iron through my hair, leaving the glossy strands down to frame my face. I leaned back from the mirror and took in my appearance, nodding in satisfaction.

Glancing at my watch and noting that we'd need to leave soon to be at the restaurant on time, I grabbed my purse and exited my bedroom. I knocked lightly on Arizona's door.

"Come in," I heard her call out. I opened the door and poked my head inside. She sat on the edge of the bed, slipping black high heels onto her feet. She glanced up at smiled at me.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, we should be leaving in about five minutes," I told her, face flushing.

She nodded and stood, smoothing out her blue silk dress across her middle. "Is this okay?" she asked, nervous. "I wasn't sure how dressy I should be." She turned and looked herself over in the mirror.

"That's perfect," I said, studying the way the material perfectly showcased her body.

She let out a breath of relief. "Good," she said, grabbing her shawl and purse. She turned and looked at me where I stood in the doorway and smiled. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you," I murmured. "So do you."

She grinned. "Shall we?"

I stepped back from the doorway and let her exit the room. "Is everyone else meeting us there?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, opening the front door. "Aria called and said she and our parents were already there."

Arizona nodded and we got into my rental car. "I've already met your mother," she said. "She was very nice. And, of course, I've met Aria."

We made it to the restaurant with five minutes to spare and entered the building. "Torres," I said, giving the maitre d' the name of the reservation. He nodded and showed us to the table that my parents, Aria, and who I assumed were Danny and Danny's parents were already seated.

"Ah, there they are," my mother said, standing to greet us. Introductions were quickly made and we sat at the table. There'd only been two seats left, next to each other, so I was sitting between Aria and Arizona. Not that I minded.

I was astonished at the resemblance between Danny and Arizona. They both had the blond hair of their mother, Laura Robbins, and the bright blue eyes of their father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, Sr.

"I'd like to propose a toast," my father said after the wine had been poured. Everyone quieted and looked expectantly at him. "To the lovely couple. Mija," he turned to Aria, beaming with pride, "you've managed to find an honorable man that I know without a doubt will make you happy. And you've done so without compromising your beliefs. Your mother and I are so proud of you."

Aria glowed, tears swimming in her eyes.

My father turned to Danny. "I'm so happy that my little girl has found such a wonderful young man to spend the rest of her life with." Danny smiled and wrapped his arm around Aria's shoulders. I clenched my teeth, receiving my father's silent message loud and clear: _I hope my other daughter finds a man as well._ He kept trying to make me straight since I'd revealed that I was dating a women nearly two years ago. When he'd gotten word that that relationship had ended, he'd promptly asked if it was because I'd fallen in love with a man.

"Let us toast to the happy couple."

We clinked our glasses together and I took a gulp of the wine in attempt to calm myself. The last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene in front of Arizona. And it was Aria's time to shine. My father knew that and used it to his advantage.

"Calliope, mija, now that Aria's finally settling down, don't you think it's time you do the same?" he asked, staring at me from across the table. "I want grandkids before I'm too old to enjoy them."

"Then you should be bugging Aria about having babies," I said, voice laced with false sweetness. "She's the one getting married, after all."

My father sighed and my mother patted his arm, leaning over to whisper something into his ear. My mother had always been on my side. She'd been the one to convince my father to end the silence and reinstate my trust fund. I'd always be thankful for her interference.

I glanced at Arizona and saw her looking at me curiously. I just shook my head slightly and picked up my wine glass, taking another sip.

"I just want you to be happy, mija," my father finally said, breaking the awkward silence that fell upon the table.

"Who says I'm not happy?" I asked, brow furrowed slightly. "I have a great job that I'm highly successful at, great friends and plenty of time to settle down. I'm only 33, Daddy."

"Aria's 28 and already getting married," he pointed out.

"And? It's not a competition." I glanced over to Aria for help. She was biting her lip, something we both did when we were thinking.

"Daddy," she started off, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Can we discuss something else? It's not exactly dinner conversation."

Aria's statement worked like a charm. My father never wanted to be thought of as anything less than polite, especially in front of guests. "Of course, mijas. Lo siento. I'm sorry. So, Danny, you're in the military, right?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, sir. U.S. Marine Corps."

"Like father, like son," Laura Robbins said proudly, glancing between her husband and son.

Conversation flowed, but I remained quiet, silently stewing on the inside while placing a fake smile on my face. I noticed Arizona glancing at me out of the corner of my face every few seconds, as if she knew what was going on inside my head.

Finally, I couldn't take holding it all in anymore and quickly excused myself to the bathroom. The door barely closed behind me before the tears fell. Damn him! Why did he always need to push like that? And in front of people he knew I couldn't defend myself in front of.

I angrily ripped a paper towel out of the dispenser and wiped my eyes, thankful that no one else was in the bathroom.

As soon as I finished that thought, the door opened. I blinked my eyes in attempt to stop my tears, not wanting anyone to see me cry. I glanced up at the mirror, surprised and embarrassed to see that it was Arizona who'd entered the room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"Are you okay?"

I laughed bitterly. "Just peachy," I snapped, then slumped a bit when I noted her wince. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just…" I sighed and turned to face her, leaning back against the sink. "He just really gets to me sometimes."

Arizona nodded and took a few steps towards me. "It sounds like he just wants you to be happy, though."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "He wants me to be happy _his way_. And that's just not going to happen, so…" I shrugged and looked to the side. "I'm never going to measure up to Aria."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Nothing," I said. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to tell you all my problems. You don't want to hear all this."

I sensed movement and looked up to see Arizona standing only a few feet away from me. I sucked in a quick breath when she lifted her hands and placed them on my bare shoulders, sending chills down my spine. Her blue eyes met mine and I stood transfixed by their depth.

"I know we've only known each other for half a day, but I've already come to think of you as a… friend," she said. "And I can already tell that you're an amazing woman, Calliope Torres."

I couldn't even correct her for using my full name. It was so sexy rolling off her lips.

"And when you open yourself up to love, I know that there will be people lining up for you," she finished.

I chuckled slightly. "How can you be so sure of that?" I asked.

She looked at me expectantly and, before I could even register her movement, her lips met mine in a soft kiss. I stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds before I returned the kiss, my eyes closing. After only seconds, she pulled away. I opened my eyes, still stunned. She grinned, dimples in full use. "I'm positive of that, Calliope."

With that, she turned and left the bathroom, letting the door close softly behind her. Still in shock, I stood there for a few moments before I snapped myself out of my daze. Arizona Robbins had just kissed me in a bathroom. Maybe this dinner wasn't so bad after all.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

Kissing Calliope—since hearing her father call her by her full name, I couldn't help but think of her as Calliope as opposed to Callie—had not been my intention when I'd followed the obviously distressed woman into the bathroom. I know we've known each other for less than a day, but I'd felt a connection to her the moment I'd seen her standing in that dress shop. Seeing her so clearly upset over her conversation with her father had really gotten to me. It hadn't been difficult for me to guess at the hidden conversation lying beneath the audible one. It seems, by Calliope's reaction to the kiss, that I'd been correct in my theory that she'd recently come out to him and he was less than thrilled.

I returned to the table, Aria shooting me a look. She leaned over Calliope's still empty seat and motioned to me. I leaned over. "Is she okay?" she whispered into my ear.

"I think she'll be fine," I whispered back. "She was upset, but I think I was able to cheer her up."

Aria pulled back, a knowing grin on her face, but nodded.

Calliope returned to the table shortly after and, as hard as it was, we were able to successfully pretend that nothing had happened. I laughed at something Maria, Calliope and Aria's mother, said. Calliope was deep in conversation with Aria and Danny. My parents and Carlos were conversing about military life. Things were smooth for the rest of dinner. I kept a close eye on Calliope, concerned. She was animated with everyone at the table, except her father. Whenever he'd ask her a question, she'd just give short answers, then change the subject. It was obvious she was still angry, but was doing her best to not create a scene.

"Are you sure you don't mind us staying with you?" my mother asked as we stood outside after dinner, about to make our way back to the Torres estate. "It's no problem for us to just get a hotel room."

"You'll do no such thing," Maria insisted. "We have plenty of room. It's no trouble at all."

My mother finally relented and turned to me. "Are you riding back with us, honey?"

I glanced over at Calliope, who shrugged. "I think I'll ride with Callie," I said. "Keep her company."

My mother nodded and kissed my forehead, telling me that she'd see us back at the house.

"You don't have to," Calliope said once we were alone. "If you want to ride with them, I understand." I could tell she was trying to put on a brave front.

"I want to ride with you," I said, being honest. I brushed her hand with mine, letting my fingers trail over hers before stepping to the passenger side of her car. I grinned at her over the hood. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry about my dad," she said once inside. "I really wish he wouldn't do stuff like that. He knew that I wouldn't be able to argue, so he went for it."

I turned to study her as she drove. "It really gets to you, doesn't it?"

She inhaled deeply. "You could say that. I wish he'd just let me live my life the way I want to."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. I really wanted to ask more questions, but didn't was to pry. So I stayed silent. Once back at the house, my parents immediately retired to their room, claiming exhaustion from their flight. Calliope's parents also called it a night.

That left the four of us, Danny, Aria, Calliope and I, alone. After changing into more comfortable attire, Aria suggested we watch a movie in the basement. At first I was confused, but that quickly turned to understanding when Calliope explained that they had an 82 inch flat screen TV and a state of the art home theatre system. Why was I not surprised?

We agreed on a movie—Eat, Pray, Love on Blu-Ray—, Danny grumbling about being outvoted by three women, but readily cuddling up next to Aria on the love seat. I grinned at my brother's obvious love of Aria. Calliope went up to the kitchen during the previews to get some snacks and drinks, returning with arms loaded with popcorn, chips, M&M's and four bottled waters. After depositing the food and handing out the drinks, she settled into the corner of the same couch I sat on, turning so that her feet were propped up on the middle cushion. I mirrored her pose as the opening credits started.

I couldn't get over how sexy Calliope was, even in simple red cotton shorts and a white tank top. I glanced down at my own attire, pink pajama shorts with Tinker Bell on them and a white, short-sleeved fitted t-shirt, and grimaced. Sexy, right?

Halfway through the movie, Calliope got up and walked to a closet, grabbing something from inside and returning to the couch. I noted that she was carrying a light blanket. It was then I realized how cold it was in the room. I glanced over at Danny and Aria and noted that they were already curled up under a blanket.

Calliope returned to the couch and spread the blanket over her, glancing over at me. "Are you cold?" she whispered.

"A little," I replied. She tossed the other end of the large blanket towards me, allowing me to spread it over myself. "Thanks," I said. She nodded and resumed her original position.

Ten minutes later, I felt the need to stretch out a bit, my muscles tensing from sitting in the same position for so long. I carefully stretched out my legs to lay back. In the process, I accidentally nudged Calliope's bare thigh with my bare foot. "Sorry," I whispered, not wanting her to think I'd done it on purpose.

She shifted, allowing me to stretch out, letting her own legs stretch out in the process. I smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back. I returned my attention to the movie. A short while later, Calliope shifted again, causing me to gasp slightly when her bare leg came into contact with my own, and stayed there. I glanced over to Danny and Aria to see if they'd noticed my gasp, but they were engrossed in the movie. I shifted my gaze to Calliope whose gaze was focused on the TV.

So I shifted slightly, this time causing our legs to entangle a bit more under the blanket. I noticed Calliope lick her lips, never adverting her gaze from the TV. I really wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

When I'd first shifted and out legs had touched, I had nearly pulled away, but had decided not to just to see how Arizona would react. I could feel her gaze on me as I pretended to be focused on the TV. It's a good thing I've seen this movie before because I haven't been paying attention since Arizona's foot first accidentally brushed against my thigh.

Then, when Arizona had shifted again and our legs had come into full contact with one another, I'd nearly groaned aloud. My heart had started to race and I had to bit my lip in order to not make a sound.

Arizona returned her gaze to the TV and we teased each other through the rest of the movie, slowly shifting until, by time the ending credits were rolling, our legs were fully entangled under the blanket in a way that could definitely not be taken as mere friendship.

Aria and Danny stood as Arizona and I booth sat up straight, not wanting them to notice our close proximity. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night," Aria said, taking Danny's hand and leading him towards the stairs. We said our goodnights and they left, leaving Arizona and I alone.

I suddenly felt really hot, so I threw the blanket off me and stood to turn off the movie. Really, I just needed an excuse to separate myself from Arizona for a bit to clear my head so I didn't jump her bones right then and there.

"Good movie," Arizona said from the couch. I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Yeah," I said. "Julia Roberts is pretty hot." I immediately looked away and groaned inwardly. I hadn't meant to say that aloud. Damnit.

Arizona chuckled and I sensed movement. "She's okay, but I tend to prefer brunettes," she said. She was now standing right next to me, leaning against the wood of the entertainment center. I licked my lips and eyed her carefully. "Specifically, tall brunettes with a tanned complexion, dark eyes and full lips. Any idea where I can find someone like that?"

I gulped slightly, completely transfixed, once again, by the incredible depth of Arizona's bright blue eyes. And, as if pulled by magnets, we moved slowly closer to one another. I felt my heart race and my breathing quicken at the anticipation of feeling her lips against mine once again.

Our lips barely touched when the door at the top of the steps was opened and we heard someone coming down the stairs.

Like two guilty teenagers, we sprang apart. Arizona reached for the blanket that had fallen to the floor and began to fold it and I turned to take the Blu-Ray disk out and place it back in it's case. I glanced up to see who dared interrupt us, sighing when I saw that it was Aria.

"Hey, do either of you have any plans tomorrow?" she asked when she'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

I glanced over at Arizona, who shook her head. "No, why?" I asked.

"Danny and I were planning on taking the yacht out tomorrow if the weather was nice and wanted to see if you both wanted to join us."

I looked expectantly at Arizona to see if she was interested.

"Sounds like fun," she answered, tossing the now folded blanket on the arm of the couch.

Aria turned to me. "Callie?"

"Uh, yeah," I managed to get out. "Sounds great. What time?"

"We're leaving here to head to the marina at nine," she answered.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Goodnight!" Aria called out as she retreated up the stairs.

I cleared my throat and turned to face Arizona, a tense silence overcoming us. I finally broke the silence. "Well, we should, um, get to bed. Early morning and all that."

"Right," Arizona agreed, heading towards the stairs. I took a moment to turn off all the equipment and flick off the lights, then followed her, catching up to her as she was going up the stairs leading to the second level. She stopped once standing in front of the guest room door and glanced at me. "Good night, Calliope," she said with a small smile.

"Good night," I replied with a grin of my own. What I really wanted to do was walk over to her and kiss her, but couldn't work up the courage just yet.

She nodded once and pushed open the door, disappearing behind it as she pulled it closed behind her. I let out the breath I'd been holding as I entered my own room and shut the door, leaning back against it. I let my mind wander over that day's events, astonished by the strong, immediate connection that I'd felt to this complete stranger. This was weird, even for me. I may have a habit of falling for people too quickly, but less than a day was insane. This had heartbreak written all over it. If I were smart, I'd avoid any more intimate contact with this woman I barely knew, right?

My brain answered _right_, but my heart screamed out that I was wrong. And, being Calliope Iphigenia Torres, of course my heart over powered my head. It always does. I just hoped that my heart wouldn't lead to hurt this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Miami Heat (3/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I'm skewing the timeline because I can. =P Oh, and for those who may be wondering, this fic has absolutely NO affiliation with the professional basketball team called 'Miami Heat.' Not being a basketball fan (*at all*), I hadn't realized that there was such a team until I'd already decided on the title. And by then, I'd made the artwork and fallen in love with that title. Oops. Oh, well. : )

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I had no idea what I was doing. I mean, it was insane, right? I don't do casual affairs and, in all honesty, what more could this… _thing_ with Calliope be? She lived in Seattle and I lived… well, I didn't really live anywhere at the moment, but that was beside the point. The point was that I _didn't_ live in Seattle, so whatever this was between us would never be able to go beyond this week in Miami.

I shook my head as my inner monologue continued listing reasons why I should stay the hell away from Aria's sister, but my heart wasn't listening. All my heart knew was that I was insanely attracted to the woman. But it was more than a physical attraction, though God knows I was physically attracted her too. Like, hardcore physical attraction. It was more than that, though. More than the fact that one kiss in the bathroom at that fancy restaurant had me wanting to say to hell with appearances and drag her into a stall and do very naughty things to her. And from the way she'd kissed me back, I do think she'd have minded.

No, it was more than that pure, unadulterated lust I felt for her in the pit of my stomach. She was an incredible woman. Strong, caring and driven… I could tell all that from the little time we'd spent together the previous day.

But I should stay away.

I took a deep breath and started at my reflection in the mirror. That's what the responsible, adult child of a U.S. Marine Colonel would do. Stay away.

A knock on the guest room door sounded. "Arizona, breakfast is ready," I heard Aria called out.

"Coming," I replied, giving myself one last look at my reflection before heading down the kitchen. I was greeted with sinfully delicious smells and soft music, but it was the sight before me that stopped me dead in my tracks. Calliope stood at the stove wielding a spatula, flipping French toast and humming along to the familiar tune of the radio, her hips swaying slightly to the beat of the music. I struggled to hold onto my resolve to stay away.

I was grateful when Danny and Aria entered the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. I sat as well, doing my best to keep my attention focused on my brother as he told a story of one of his fellow Marines. Soon, plates of bacon, eggs and French toast were set on the table and Calliope sat down across from me, smiling broadly. I muttered a good morning and quickly adverted my gaze. I stayed relatively quiet through breakfast, the internal argument between my head and heart overpowering my thoughts.

Just as we were finishing up, Aria's cell phone began to ring and she took the call in the other room, stating that it was the wedding planner.

"This will probably take a while," Danny said, shaking his head. "I'm going to go grab some things upstairs before we leave."

I nodded and he left, leaving Calliope and I alone in the kitchen. She cleared her throat and stood, picking up her and Aria's plates and carrying them to the sink. I studied her silently as she turned on the water and rinsed off the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. She remained silent the entire time.

I sighed and stood, grabbing my own plate, along with Danny's, and making my way to the sink.

"You don't have to," Calliope said when she noticed me.

"I don't mind," I said.

"No, really, it's okay. I can get it." She sounded a bit annoyed. Angry.

I bit my bottom lip. "Are you upset at something?" I asked.

She glanced at me, brown knit in confusion. "I could ask you the same thing," she said. "You've been… quiet since last night." She shut off the water and turned her back to the sink, shifting her gaze to her feet. "I thought maybe I'd offended you in some way."

She looked so vulnerable and sad. I felt my resolve to stay away begin to melt away. "You've done nothing wrong," I began. She looked up and met my gaze and that's all it took for the rest of my resolve to fly out the window. God, I'm such a sucker when it came to Calliope Torres. I sighed and walked the few steps until I stood right in front of her. I moved my hands to her cheeks and stood on tiptoe until our faces were level and I could brush my lips against hers.

I felt her suck in a quick breath and her hands settle on my waist as our lips fully met one another. Who was I kidding? This felt too damn good to avoid for an entire week. And it was only a kiss. Barely a kiss, at that. There was no tongue, no roaming hands and no sexy sounds, yet I was more affected by _this_ than most of the sex I'd experienced.

I groaned slightly and stepped forward so that our upper bodies were pressed together. Calliope echoed my groan of appreciation and wrapped her arms tighter around me, holding me close. I parted my lips and allowed my tongue to brush across her lips, seeking entrance, which she readily granted me, our tongues brushing against one another in an elicit dance.

As much as I wanted to keep kissing her, somewhere in the back of my head I was well aware that Aria or Danny could walk in at any moment. I reluctantly stepped back, our lips separating. Calliope pouted slightly.

"Aria and Danny," I explained softly.

She nodded slightly, hands still clutching at my hips. I took another step back and her hands fell to her sides. I groaned inwardly at the loss of her touch. I nearly sprang back into her arms for another kiss, but Aria entered the room at that precise moment, muttering about flowers and centerpieces.

Yeah, there was no way I was staying away from Calliope Torres for the entire week that I was in Miami. No way in hell.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

When Arizona had essentially given me the silent treatment this morning, I'd feared the worst. I'd offended her in some way or she regretted our kiss in the bathroom and our almost kiss in the basement. But she'd surprised me when she'd kissed me in the kitchen. It had been a good surprise, though. An amazing surprise. And I'd known in an instant that my heart was going to overpower my head by far once again and there was nothing I could do about it. Not that I wanted to do anything to stop it, of course.

The short drive to the marina was full of laughter. I drove and Aria turned up the radio, singing at the top of her lungs. Danny sang his rendition of 'Sexy Back' while Arizona howled with laughter. At the marina, we quickly boarded the yacht, our dad's pride and joy. The 90 footer was luxurious and one of the few things I fully appreciated about coming from money. I could do without the big house and the fancy cars, but I loved the boat. I loved being out on the water. It was so peaceful out there.

"This is gorgeous," Arizona said as I helped her onto the vessel. She looked around in awe of the polished wood of the deck.

"We're gonna go get her revved up and moving," Aria said as she and Danny headed up to the control room.

I turned to Arizona. "Want a tour?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I showed her around the main deck first, pointing out the various sitting areas and the hot tub, then took her down below where there was a large sitting room, small kitchen and two small bedrooms. I showed her where the bathroom was in case she needed it.

"There's a shower?" she cried out in awe.

I chuckled. "Everything you need to live comfortably at sea," I said.

I heard the engines start up and we began to move. I decided to take Arizona up to the control room. Aria was teaching Danny to navigate the vessel. Our father had taught us how to properly pilot the large boat when we'd been teenagers. I would probably be a bit rusty since it's been years since I've last even been on the yacht, but Aria, who still resides in Miami, is seasoned at operating the controls.

"Watch the dock," she commented. "Make sure you keep a good fifteen to twenty feet away from it."

"Did you ever think you'd be driving a yacht?" Arizona said as she joined her brother next to the wheel. He glanced over at her and grinned, showing off the dimples that perfectly matched his sister's.

"Only in my dreams," he replied.

"Oh, what? You don't have 90 foot yacht in the Marines?" Aria teased as she checked the controls. I stepped up next to her to study her actions, trying to remember all the safety checks.

"None this fancy," Danny replied, never taking his eyes off the water of the marina in front of him. We were slowly but surely inching our way out into open water. "And there's a difference between pleasure and work. This is most definitely pleasure." He grinned and nudged Aria's shoulder with his own. She smiled and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.

I glanced over at him. "So, you're in the Marines, right?"

"Youngest Major in twenty-three years," Aria boasted. I had to chuckle at her obvious pride and Danny's slight blush.

"Aria," he murmured.

"Own it, Danny," she demanded, then turned back to me. "He's really humble."

"Well, they do say opposites attract," I teased, poking her in the side.

Aria scoffed. "I'm humble," she argued playfully. "Danny, tell her I'm humble."

"Yes, dear. She's very humble."

I rolled my eyes. "So humble that she's boasting about being humble? Okay." I moved towards the door leading to the outside, gripping Arizona's arm gently as I passed. "Come on, let's leave the old married couple alone for a bit." I moved to the side and let her exit before me, turning back to see Aria sticking her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture and followed Arizona out the door and down the stairs.

I was only a few feet behind Arizona, admiring how well she wore the denim shorts and light yellow tank top when all of a sudden, she stepped onto the wooden deck and lost her balance. I reached out to try and stop her from falling, but only ended up going down with her.

"Ooof!" she huffed out as she landed on her back and I landed on top of her, my best efforts to catch myself failing miserably.

"Oh! Are you okay?" I asked, lifting myself off of her slightly as I looked down at her.

She groaned slightly as she struggled to breathe. "Yeah," she panted. "Just… got the wind… knocked out… of me." She grimaced slightly. "And my pride… is a bit bruised."

I grinned. "Probably my fault," I said sheepishly. "I forgot to mention that the deck is really slippery. And it seems like my dad just had it waxed, too."

"Your fault," she agreed with a grin.

"Do you two need to be alone for a while?" An amused voice from the top of the stairs sounded. I glanced up to see Aria looking at us, a knowing grin on her face. I blushed furiously.

"Uh, what? No, she slipped and I was trying to catch her. I think Daddy just had the deck waxed, so be careful." I hurriedly stood and reached down to help Arizona up. She clasped my hand and pulled herself up. When she stood, we were mere inches from one another and I sucked in a quick breath when she swayed slightly towards me. I could chalk it up to the motion of the boat on the choppy water, but her grin said otherwise. She took a step back and I almost groaned in protest.

"Uh, huh," Aria said from the top of the stairs. "Well, we're going to head over to the caves and drop anchor there for a while. That okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds fine," I replied and she disappeared. I turned back to Arizona. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I think so. I kind of twisted my ankle a bit, but I think it's fine."

I glanced down at her flip-flop clad feet, admiring the bright pink nail polish adorning her toenails. "I should look at it," I said. "Can you walk on it or does it hurt?"

She tested it. "I can walk. I'm sure it's fine, Calliope."

I shivered slightly at her use of my full name. "Better safe than sorry," I said, steering her into the cabin. I sat her down on the plush couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted.

I glanced at her. "Just let me ease my own mind," I said. "Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, but laughed. "I can't believe you pulled out the sad eyes for that," she muttered, but shifted to bring her ankle up for me to see. I swallowed slightly when her foot settled in my lap and I brushed my fingers over her smooth leg and ankle, checking for injuries. There was no swelling and no bruising, but I didn't want to let go just yet. I remembered the night before when our legs had been tangled under the blanket, innocent to the outside world, but creating all kind of dirty thoughts in my own head. I wonder what Arizona had been thinking…

"So, what's your diagnosis, _Dr. Torres_?" Arizona asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, glancing up. "Oh, um, nothing broken. Doesn't even look like a sprain."

She grinned. "Told you I was fine," she quipped, a smug expression on her face. I stared, a smile playing across my lips. After a few moments, she cleared her throat. "Can I, ah, have my foot back?" she asked, indicating my lap.

I glanced down and realized that I was still holding her foot in my lap. "Oh! Right," I said, letting go. I stood as soon as she removed her foot and took a step back. Arizona joined me, circling a hand around the back of my neck and standing on tip toe to brush a kiss across my lips, her front pressing against mine. I was barely able to register the kiss before she pulled back, a huge grin on her face, dimples luring me in. "Thanks for caring," she whispered, then stepped back. She brushed past me and made her way out to the deck.

I quickly followed, exiting the cabin to see her pulling off her tank top and shorts to revel a bright pink bathing suit, this one even tinier than the one from the previous day. I groaned, wondering how I would be able to get through this day without acting on my incredibly strong desire to ravish her.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

It was really fun teasing Calliope, but I hadn't fully thought this threw, apparently. Because, as fun as it was teasing her, I was only teasing myself in the process. And now was definitely _not_ the time to get turned on. Not with my brother and his fiancée, who happened to be Calliope's sister, were sitting only a few yards away.

We'd anchored the yacht in a cove of sorts, hidden from passing boats, yet still far enough away from the shore to ensure that the bottom of the boat wouldn't hit any rocks or coral. Calliope pointed to a cave to the right of the cove, setting her and Aria off on tell stories of their youth when they used to explore the cave. Really, they said, it was just a hole in the rocks that went back about a hundred yards or so, but it had been a great adventure to them when they'd been young.

While the stories were fascinating, I was still having trouble concentrating on the words and not Calliope in that purple bathing suit as she lounged in a chair. After several minutes of sharing stories, Aria and Danny stood. "I need to get out of the sun," Aria murmured as an excuse, pulling Danny behind her as she entered the cabin.

Calliope chuckled. "Well, we won't see them for a few hours," she mused.

I glanced at her, confused. "What makes you say that?"

She grinned. "Well, my father's pretty old fashioned, so they have separate rooms at the house…" She trailed off.

"Ah," I said with a laugh. "I see." I leaned over to grab my bag, swinging my legs to the sit of the cushioned chaise and sitting up. I rummaged around in the bag, pulling out the sun block, not wanting to burn in the sun, which my skin tends to do pretty easily.

I could feel Calliope's eyes lingering on me as I rubbed the lotion into first my legs, then over my stomach, chest and arms. I hesitated, wanting to ask, but knowing it was cliché, obvious and just plain overdone. But I didn't want my back to burn, either…

The lotion was suddenly taken from my hands and I glanced up to see Calliope nonchalantly squeezing a generous amount into her palm before she closed the cap and shift so that she was kneeling behind me.

I grinned, reaching up to quickly tie my hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way. I shivered slightly when she spread the lotion over my shoulders.

"Cold?" she murmured, her lips close to my ear.

"A bit," I answered, going with that excuse. I shifted slightly in my seat, holding my breath as her strong hands smoothed over my shoulders and upper back. She rubbed probably longer than was necessary, but I wasn't going to complain. Then she moved to my lower back, splaying her hands so that her fingers tickled my sides. I stifled a giggle and squirmed.

"Are you ticklish?" Calliope asked, voice heavy with amusement and what I thought may be arousal.

"Um, no," I lied, gasping when she purposefully glided her fingertips over my sides, barely touching. I couldn't keep my girly giggles contained. "Okay, okay, I'm ticklish! Please, stop!" I gasped out.

She chuckled and stopped, but kept her hands on my sides, firmly planted. I felt myself swaying back slightly, wanting to feel her pressed against me.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," she said softly from only a few inches away. I turned my head to look back at her, noting the grin on her lips. Her very full, sexy… Before I could even finish that thought, those very lips were brushing against my own. I'm not sure who initiated the kiss, but I didn't really care. My eyes closed and a groan bubbled in my throat as our lips simultaneously parted, our tongues battling.

I shifted in the lounge chair to face her, never allowing our lips to part. Her hands were resting on my hips now, playing teasingly with the strings of my bikini bottoms. I laid back in the lounger, bringing Calliope with me. She settled over me, our fronts pressed intimately together, only the fabric of our bathing suits keeping us apart. I groaned at the feel of her bare skin of her stomach against mine, which she echoed.

When air became essential for life, we parted. But I immediately buried my face in her neck, kissing the smoothness.

Calliope gently pulled back. "As much as I hate to stop this, we should."

I pouted. "Why?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss her again. I felt her nearly cave, but she pulled back after a few seconds.

"Because if we don't, I not going to be able to stop myself from pulling that tiny bikini off you and doing things to you that I'm sure you wouldn't want your brother to walk in on."

My eyes widened. My brother! Crap, I'd forgotten about him. And Aria. I glanced around, half expecting to see them standing in the doorway that led to the cabin, sighing in relief when they were nowhere to be seen. I looked back up at Calliope and I almost threw caution out the window, but decided the risk was too high. Danny and I were close, but not that close.

I pouted when Calliope shifted and stood, but knew it was for the best. She was right. Just a little bit longer and we'd have ended up very naked and doing very dirty things on the deck of this boat.

"I need to cool off," Calliope said, walking towards the edge of the boat. She opened a gate and stepped to the ledge, then jumped. She dove head-first into the water with perfect form. I stood and walked to the railing, watching as she surfaced. She slicked her hair back and smiled up at me. "Coming?"

I opened the gate and jumped into the water, not nearly as gracefully as she, pinching my nose and closing my eyes before I hit the water, canon-ball style. I kicked towards the surface, breaking threw and opening my eyes to see Calliope about six feet away, treading the deep water.

"I probably should have asked you this before you jumped, but are you a good swimmer?" she asked.

"My dad is a marine," I answered. "Of course I'm a good swimmer."

She grinned and looked over her shoulder towards the coast about 200 meters away. "Race you to the cave," she challenged, a darning glint in her eyes.

I grinned back. "A daughter of a US Marine never turns down a challenge," I said slyly, taking off towards the coast.

"Cheater!" she called after me, swimming hard. I probably should have told her that I was on the college swim team and regularly swam laps at the pool at the YWCA. I let her get ahead a bit, keeping my pace slow and steady until about 100 meters out. Then I sped up, easily surpassing her and making it to the sandy beach well ahead of her. I stood there on the shore waiting, hands on my hips and a smug look on my face.

"You cheat," she called when she was close enough to stand in the water. "You were holding out on me."

I chuckled. "Maybe just a little," I said, holding my index finger and thumb a few centimeters apart.

Calliope rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on," she said, pulling me towards the mouth of the cave. It was further up on the beach, so when the tide was low, like now, it was sandy with a few pools of water. Calliope explained that even when the tide was high, the water only came up a few feet, so we would be safe.

She led me into the cave, smiling at my awe-struck expressions. Light filtered in through the massive entrance, illuminating the entire large room.

"I've never been in a cave," I explained.

"Never?"

I shook my head. She grinned and pulled me even further in. "I want to show you something. Aria and I found this when I was nineteen and she was fourteen." She led me to the right side of the cave and pointed to a small opening in the wall. "Careful," she warned, stepping over a loose boulder through the crack in the wall. It was only about the size of a large dog and I looked at Calliope wearily. "Come on," she said, gripping my hand. "I wouldn't lead you to danger."

I sighed and followed, ducking down to fit into the opening. A few feet later, the crack widened, then gave way to another huge cavern. There were various holes in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to filter through. Glints of minerals covered the walls. It looked like chunks of… "Is that gold?" I asked in awe.

Calliope chuckled and reached out to run her hand over the wall. "Pyrite," she answered. "Fool's gold. Aria and I thought the same thing at first, but it's just the fake stuff."

I grinned and continued looking around. The room was smaller than the cave, only about 100 feet across in either direction, the floor was still sandy save a chuck of elevated rock. Calliope led me to said rock, lifting herself to sit on the smooth surface of the rock and helping me to do the same.

"There's some local legends about these types of caves," Calliope said, looking around. "That this was where the pirates came to hide their treasure. These smaller rooms off the main cave would have been perfect for that kind of thing. Of course, Aria and I looked, but never found any treasure. But I still loved to come here and think or just get away from it all…"

I grinned. This place was obviously special to her and she'd still brought me here.

"I had a place like this," I said. "It wasn't as cool as a cave, but a place where I would always go to clear my head. Where no one would bother me."

"Where?" she asked.

"Uh, my dad had this trailer," I started off. "He took it everywhere we moved to. Being a Marine brat, I moved around a lot as a kid. But this trailer always went with us. It wasn't much. Just a small place that we basically only used as storage. But I would go in there when I needed to get away from it all. It was _my_ place, you know?"

Calliope nodded. "I know exactly what you mean," she said. She reached over and took my hand, scooting over until we leaned against one another. "This is crazy, you know." Her hand settled on my thigh, just above my knee.

"I know," I said. I didn't even have to ask what she was talking about.

"It's probably not wise." The same hand began moving upwards.

"Probably not," I said, turning towards her, my hand smoothing up her arm.

"We should probably stop." The hand moved to my hip, playing again with the string of my bikini bottoms. I said nothing when she began pulling at the bowtie.

"I can't," I murmured, brushing my lips across hers.

"Me, neither," she exhaled, crushing her lips to mine and pushing me to lay back against the smooth rock.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I can't decide if I want to take it to NC-17 or not. I know what _y'all's_ vote is (NC-17!), but I'm not sure. I feel like I keep writing the same thing whenever I do NC-17. I don't have that much experience (oy, I just outted myself, huh? *blushes*), so I don't have much to go on… Let me think about it for a bit, then I'll decide. Okay? Okay. : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Miami Heat (4/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I'm skewing the timeline because I can. =P Oh, and for those who may be wondering, this fic has absolutely NO affiliation with the professional basketball team called 'Miami Heat.' Not being a basketball fan (*at all*), I hadn't realized that there was such a team until I'd already decided on the title. And by then, I'd made the artwork and fallen in love with that title. Oops. Oh, well. : )

Okay, okay. Y'all talked (*ahem!* BULLIED and/or BEGGED) me into upping the rating. So, enjoy. ;) But seriously, the amount of begging for NC-17 was rather amusing. How could I have said no? lol

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

_She reached over and took my hand, scooting over until we leaned against one another. "This is crazy, you know." Her hand settled on my thigh, just above my knee. _

"_I know," I said. I didn't even have to ask what she was talking about. _

"_It's probably not wise." The same hand began moving upwards. _

"_Probably not," I said, turning towards her, my hand smoothing up her arm. _

"_We should probably stop." The hand moved to my hip, playing again with the string of my bikini bottoms. I said nothing when she began pulling at the bowtie._

"_I can't," I murmured, brushing my lips across hers. _

"_Me, neither," she exhaled, crushing her lips to mine and pushing me to lay back against the smooth rock. _

"Calliope," I gasped as her lips left mine and attacked my neck, licking and sucking a wet trail from my ear to my collarbone. The hand at my hip, the one playing with the string of my bikini, stilled and she lifted up slightly, looking down at me and seeking permission.

I grinned and brought my lips to hers, pushing gently on her shoulder until I lay on top of her, still kissing her. I reached behind me and pulled at the tie holding my top together, letting it loosen to hang freely from my neck. Calliope quickly took the hint and undid the tie at the back of my neck, tossing the top carelessly to the side. I momentarily worried about where it landed and whether I'd be able to get it back, but those thoughts were quickly erased when she swiftly moved one hand up to cup my overly sensitive breast.

I gasped again, pulling back and burying my face in her neck as my hand dug under her back for the clasp of her suit top. She lifted slightly, allowing me to unhook the stubborn clasp. It took me several tries before I gave up, sitting up and pulling her with me. I grinned and she chuckled as I reached around her with both hands, finally able to successfully undo the damn thing. She quickly ripped it off over her head and pulled me back to her, our lips crushing against each other, tongues dueling.

We both groaned in ecstasy as our bare breasts pressed against one another and I immediately ran my hand up her ribs to feel the supple flesh in my hand, her nipple pebbling against my palm. I broke the kiss, earning a groan of protest from her that quickly turned into a groan of pleasure when my lips wrapped around her nipple, teasing the tip with my tongue. I felt her fingers thread through my still wet hair, catching slightly in the tangles.

As I continued laving her full breast with my lips and tongue, my hand traveled down her stomach, loving the feel of her velvety smooth sink and the stark contrast of my ivory hand against her caramel colored complexion. When I reached the top of her boy short bottoms, I paused, gauging her reaction. When her hips thrust forward slightly, I took that as a sign of encouragement and dipped my fingers beneath the waistband, moving over her hip as I pushed the purple fabric down slightly. Her hips lifted again. "Arizona," she breathed out.

I lifted my head from her breast and licked my lips, my eyes boring into hers.

She licked her lips in return, causing me to groan slightly. "Please," she whispered, hips lifting slightly once again. I grinned and scooted down a bit, sitting back on my heels as I gently began tugging the boy shorts down her thighs. She quickly kicked them off. I straddled her thighs and began kissing down her neck and chest, laving each breast one more time before moving on.

"Wait," she said, gripping behind my neck and pulling me back up for a kiss. "You still have on too many clothes," she whispered. I felt her tugging at the strings at my hips and the bottoms of my bikini give way, falling to land on her thighs. She grinned and grabbed the offending item, tossing them the way of my top.

I continued my downward journey, kissing a wet trail down her ribcage and stomach, loving the salty taste left behind by the seawater. I shifted my position once I'd reached her bellybutton, moving first one, then the other, leg between her thighs, forcing her to open for me. I glanced up at her as I moved between her thighs, meeting her gaze. Her breathing was ragged and I could already smell her spicy-sweet arousal.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

When Arizona's bright blue eyes met mine as she moved between my shaking thighs, I was nearly a goner. I knew it wouldn't take much to make me come.

"Fuck," I breathed out when Arizona parted the lips of my sex with her slender fingers and dipped one inside me.

"You're so wet," she murmured, licking a path along the groove where my thigh and torso met. I gaped and arched my back, my hips thrusting towards her. I couldn't keep still. Not when she was doing _that _with her tongue.

She moved her finger slowly, almost torturously so, inside me, allowing her thumb to brush against my clit. I sucked in a breath, eyes closing and head rolling back. "Arizona, please," I begged.

She gave in, her tongue teasing my entrance where her finger was moving inside me. I gasped, eyes squeezed tightly shut when her lips moved up to wrap around my swollen clit. I could think of nothing but the beautiful, sexy woman giving me pleasure. Sweet, intense, unmatched pleasure.

As I felt my orgasm welling inside me, I guided Arizona up next to me, kissing her deeply as I thrust two fingers into her drenched core. She gasped and I used the opportunity to thrust my tongue inside her mouth, tasting myself on her lips and tongue. She thrust another finger inside, matching my rhythm. I tried to stop myself from coming for a bit longer, wanting the experience, the exquisite pleasure-pain, to last as long as possible. I also wanted Arizona to come with me. But avoiding it proved impossible. She had too strong an affect on me. Her fingers were too nimble, her thumb pressing _just right_ against my clit.

I broke away from the kiss, my head tossed back, eyes tightly closed and mouth open on a long, breathless groan as I felt on top of the world, my every muscle tightening as white hot pleasure shot through my entire body. I heard Arizona's long, low groan and felt her muscles contracting against my fingers, intensifying the feelings washing over me.

I went limp, unable to move, unable to _think_.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

Seeing Calliope come, hearingand _feeling_ her come, had sent me over the edge into oblivion. Making Calliope come had made me come. Hard.

We both went completely limp, our breathing ragged and harsh. I could hear Calliope's steady, fast heartbeat beneath my ear where it lay on her chest. My hand rested gently on her rapidly rising and falling stomach.

When coherent thought finally returned, I lifted my head and smiled down at her. "You brought me here to get laid, didn't you?" I teased.

"I did not!" she insisted playfully. "I won't claim that my intentions were completely honorable, but I didn't have sex in mind."

"Is that right?" I asked, nudging her side. She gasped slightly and squirmed. I grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only ticklish one," I teased.

"Oh, hush," she murmured and moved to sit up. I backed away slightly, allowing her to do so. "I figured we'd come here and talk. Maybe make out a little… But you're just too hot, Dr. Robbins." She gave me a smug look, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "How could I resist?"

I blushed slightly, enjoying the easy banter between us. I was reluctant to allow reality to interfere, but knew it had to eventually. Then she gave me that mega-watt smile. What the hell? Reality can wait.

So I kissed her instead.

It was quite a while later, I'm not sure how much later as we didn't have a watch on us, when Calliope sighed and stood, looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, rising up on my elbows.

She turned to me and smiled. "As much as I wish we could spend forever down here, we should get back to the boat before Aria comes looking for us." She tossed me my bikini bottoms.

I pouted, but knew she was right. I retied the strings on either hip. I looked up when I was done to see that Calliope had pulled on her boy shorts and was situating her top. I looked around. "Um, where's my top?" I asked.

She glanced up. "I thought you had it already."

I shook my head and searched around the area I'd seen her toss it. She joined me in search.

"Damn it," I muttered when our search proved futile. "Where did it go? It's not like it grew legs and walked out of here."

Calliope stood from where she knelt on the sandy ground, having looked under the lip of the rock. "It's possible it floated out," she said, indicating the water on the floor of the cave, which, now that the tide was higher, was about six inches deep. "Or got eaten by the waterfall," she said, pointing to the small but powerful waterfall across the stone room. "Let's check the outer cave and see if it floated out."

I grumbled as I followed her to the outer cave, groaning when I saw that it was now flooded in a foot of water. "I hope whatever mermaid that finds it appreciates the Neiman Marcus label," I quipped.

"I'm sorry," Calliope said. I could tell from her voice she was battling laughter, but was truly sorry.

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice," I said, looking out at the boat. "My brother's going to have a field day with this one."

Calliope groaned. "Crap, I forgot about Aria. She's never going to let me forget this."

I rounded on her. "You? I'm the topless one!"

She stepped to stand in front of me and kissed me on the nose. "I wish it could stay that way," she murmured, kissing just below my ear. I groaned, but pushed her away.

"Boat," I said.

She sighed and nodded. We started back, keeping a look out for my top, but knowing it was probably useless. We didn't race back. Rather, we kept pace with one another, enjoying the swim. Calliope climbed the ladder hanging off the side of the boat first, climbing onto the deck. She turned back to look down at me as I climbed towards the deck. "Stay there for a moment. I think they may still be below deck. I'll go grab your tank top."

I nodded and she left. I climbed until I could see the deck, keeping my chest and torso hidden. I saw Calliope rummaging through my bag, pulling out my tank top. She started back to me and was only ten feet away when the cabin door opened and the lovebirds exited.

Calliope's eyes widened and she quickly hid the tank top behind her back, offering the couple a giant, fake smile. "H-hi guys!" she said a bit too enthusiastically. I grimaced. They stood with their backs to me and hadn't noticed me yet. "Finally come up for air?"

I saw Aria step up to her sister and grin. "Us? We've been up for a while. Waiting on you and… Where's Arizona?"

I saw Calliope's eyes widen. "She, uh, she's…"

I decided to save Calliope. I quickly covered my bare breasts with one hand, using the other to hold onto the railing to safely pull myself onto the deck. "I'm here," I said. Danny and Aria turned towards me, eyes going wide when they saw my undressed state. Danny immediately adverted his gaze. "She was trying to get me my tank top without you seeing her," I explained. "I, ah, lost my top in the waterfall," I said, hoping that it was actually the truth. Hey, the waterfall _could_ have eaten it right off my body. Right?

Aria narrowed her eyes at me, then looked at Calliope who shrugged. She walked forward and handed me my tank top. I turned and quickly pulled it over my head, grateful when it was in place. I walked back over to the lounge chair where my bag was.

"Waterfall, huh?" Danny teased as I walked past him. I poked him in the side.

"It was a strong one." I sat on the chair and glanced at Calliope. I saw Aria whisper something in her ear, looking smug and making Calliope blush slightly.

"Grow up," I heard her mutter as Aria laughed and made her way to the control room.

"Everyone ready to head back?" she called out as she climbed the stairs. We all replied in the affirmative and we headed back to the marina. I studied Calliope as she stood watching Aria at the controls, mentioning that she wanted to relearn how to operate the vessel. Aria let her take the wheel and I smiled. She looked like she was having fun.

"Waterfall?" I heard Danny whisper from my right as I stood against the back wall, looking on.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Yes. Waterfall."

"If you say so," he said, letting me know that he knew that I was lying. Thankfully, he dropped the subject and starting talking about the wedding. Aria heard us and looked back at me.

"Speaking of, you're both coming to the bachelorette party tonight, right?"

I saw Calliope roll her eyes. "I planned the damn thing," she said. "Of course I'm coming to it."

I giggled. "I'll be there," I replied. "But isn't it supposed to be the night before the wedding? As in tomorrow night?"

Aria shook her head. "Not mine. I'll need a day of recovery. I am not getting married while hung over."

"Ah," I replied with a nod. "Smart."

We arrived back at the marina and made our way back to the house. Calliope and I managed to sit in the backseat together and our hands found each other in the center seat, as if magically pulled together by magnets. I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face.

Calliope, Aria and I all showered and dressed to go out. I was excited. I've actually never been to a bachelorette party before. Of the three that I've been invited to, two of those were on evenings I'd been scheduled to work and the other was the same weekend I'd landed in bed sick with pneumonia. I was looking forward to being with Calliope more. Though, I have to admit that I'd much rather spend the time with her _alone_, preferably without clothing, but this should be fun, too.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

"Aria, you're killing me," I groaned as Aria modeled another dress for me. It was the eighth one. "They all look hot. Just pick one!"

She huffed at me, hands on her hips. "I'm only getting married once," she said. "Which means I'm only going to have one bachelorette party. I need to look more than hot. I need to be _fierce_!"

"Okay, _Tyra Banks_," I said, standing and looking at the dresses piled on her bed. "The red one," I said.

She smiled broadly. "That's what I thought," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you wearing?" she asked as she unzipped the black dress she was currently wearing and took it off.

I looked down at my attire—a dark blue halter dress with an empire waist and silky material that hit a few inches above my knee, silver high heeled strappy sandals and silver accessories—and looked back up at Aria. She had a grin on her face.

"Kidding," she said. "You look hot. But not as hot as me, of course."

I stuck my tongue out at her as a knock sounded on the door. Aria quickly zipped the red dress and called out, "come in."

Arizona appeared in the doorway. "Hey, is this okay? Or is it too much?" She stepped into the room and I had trouble keeping my jaw from hitting the floor. She wore a strapless rose colored dress that hit mid-thigh. The skirt of the dress was covered in black lace, drawing attention up to her prefect chest. On her feet were black high heeled sandals, making her calves appear even more muscled and sexy. Her hair was loosely curled in a tussled, sexy style.

"Callie?" I heard Aria call out as she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I said it's perfect and asked what you thought," she explained, smug grin back on her face. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Right, um, perfect. Yes." I offered Arizona a tentative smile, wondering if she'd seen me blatantly staring. She grinned back at me, letting me know she had and that she didn't mind.

"Okay, good," she said. "I'm going to go finish my makeup, then."

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes," Aria called out as she left the room. She sat at her vanity table, leaning forward to apply her eye makeup. "Okay, spill," she said.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, playing dumb.

"Don't 'what?' me," Aria said. "What's up with you and Danny's sister? It's obvious you two like each other. What really happened in the cave?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. Aria and I hadn't been all that close growing up. We'd been so different. I'd been the nerdy older sister with the perfect grades, band uniform and equally nerdy friends and Aria had been five years younger, a cheerleader and homecoming queen and in the 'popular' crowd. We didn't talk much as teenagers about personal things like relationships or emotions.

Over the past few years, however, I feel that we've grown closer. Aria was the first person I'd called, besides Addison, when my marriage had been falling apart. I'd been one of the first people Aria had called when Danny had proposed. And Aria had been the only person to go behind my father's back and talk to me when he's cut me off. She'd even wired me a few thousand dollars out of her personal bank account to help me out.

"Come on, Callie," Aria said, turning in her chair, one eye done, the other bare. "You can talk to me. Have you kissed her yet?"

I laughed. "You're about a day late with that question," I said.

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Yesterday? When?"

"In the bathroom at Chez Pannise," I answered. "After Dad started his crap again, I went to the bathroom to collect myself and she followed me…"

Aria gasped. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres! You had sex in the bathroom of a four star restaurant?"

"No!" I cried out, cheeks turning bright red. "We didn't have sex, she just kissed me." I rolled my eyes. "I may be easy when it comes to her, but I still have some scruples."

"Not enough to keep you from getting it on in a cave," she retorted.

"The cave was a private place," I said without thinking.

"Ha!" Aria cried out, giddy as a teenager. "So you _did_ do the nasty in the cave! I knew it! Waterfall, my ass."

I groaned and fell back on her bed, hands covering my face. "Aria, it's more than sex," I said. "I _feel_ things for her. I know it's crazy. It's crazy right? Of course it's crazy. We've only known each other for a day. Oh, God, I'm going insane. This can't be healthy. I should—"

"Callie!" Aria cried out. "Stop rambling and sit up."

I did as she said, looking at her.

"It's not crazy," she said. "It took me all of two days to fall in love with Danny."

"Love? What? No, I'm not—"

Aria held up her hand. "Don't try and deny it. I see it all over your face. But that's beside the point. It's something about the Robbins charm. Like I said, two days with Danny and boom! I was in love."

I sighed and shook my head. "But it's crazy," I said. "I live in Seattle and she doesn't. What the hell am I doing? This has heartbreak written all over it. I'm such a glutton for punishment."

"Callie, I'm going to need you to snap out of it," Aria said, turning back to finish her make up. "You like her, right?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"Then stop worrying about the future and live for the now. If it's meant to be, it'll work out. Trust me. It did for Danny and I."

I sighed again and studied my shoes. I wanted to believe that things could eventually work out between Arizona and I, but that would just be setting myself up for heartbreak.

So, I decided to take Aria's advice. Live in the now. Don't think about what would happen after the wedding and we went our seemingly separate ways. We liked each other and were obviously insanely attracted to one another. And the sex was incredible. Beyond incredible. It was unbelievable. And with any luck, I'd be experiencing that unbelievably again tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Miami Heat (5/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: The club mentioned in this chapter (Havana Nights) is a complete figment of my imagination. Any resemblance to places in real life are a coincidence. I didn't feel like researching Miami nightlife.

_Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story! I am so glad y'all are enjoying this! I love you all to pieces. _

_[Callie's POV]_

"Another round!" Aria called out after she'd downed her second shot of tequila in ten minutes.

"Aria, just remember that you're a lightweight," I shouted over the loud salsa music. We've been at the salsa club, Havana Nights, Aria's favorite dance club, for nearly fifteen minutes. I wanted her to actually remember _some_ of this night.

She glanced at me thoughtfully, shrugged, then turned back to the bartender. "Actually, she's right. I'll take a margarita."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the table our group had claimed, my own drink, a mojito, in one hand and Arizona's choice, a Cuban sangria, in the other. I set the drinks on the table, grinning.

"Thank you, Calliope," Arizona said, taking a sip and humming in appreciation. I sat next to her, closer than necessary, but uncaring of what others thought.

Aria returned just then. "Ladies! So far, this has been perfect!" She sat down in her seat next to Bethany, her childhood best friend and the third bridesmaid.

"We've only been here twenty minutes," Bethany pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Aria replied. "All that matters is that you are all here. It's like old times. But better! Because Arizona, Jen and Sasha are here, too!" She squealed in excitement. Yeah, she was already buzzed.

There were seven of us total, Aria, Arizona, Bethany, myself and then Aria's college roommate, Maci, and two of Aria's coworkers, Jen and Sasha.

"Okay, enough chit chat," Aria called out after we had time to chat a bit and work on our drinks and a popular Salsa tune began to play. "I want to dance! Everyone find a hottie and get out on the dance floor!"

I laughed out and stood, watching as everyone else expect Arizona disperse and confidentially snag a "hottie" and begin dancing. I glanced down at Arizona. "Dance?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Um, maybe someone should stay here and watch the table?" she said, looking away and blushing slightly. "You know, because it took us forever to find it in the first place…"

I felt my smile falter and my heart plummet. I glanced behind me at the people on the dance floor, itching to get out there. I loved to dance, especially Salsa, but didn't really want to dance with anyone but Arizona. I sighed, mind made up. I sat back down. "I'll keep you company," I said, faking a smile.

"You don't have to," Arizona said. "I can tell you want to dance. So, go dance." She offered me a weak smile.

A little hurt, I stood after a short pause and walked to the dance floor, intent on not letting her ruin my fun. I spotted Aria and began making my way to her.

"Need a partner?" I heard as I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I glanced up to see a very handsome latino man about my age, maybe a few years younger, ask with a charming smile. I glanced back over my shoulder to where Arizona sat looking bored and watching the dance floor. Actually, if I were totally honest, it appeared that she was watching _me_. I should turn him down, but I wanted to dance, dammit! I turned back and smiled.

"I'd love to dance," I said.

"I'm Miguel," he called out over the music as we began to dance. It was obvious he was familiar with Salsa dance as he moved fluidly and to the beat, all his steps perfectly in sync with the dance.

"Callie," I replied just as he spun me under his arm, then pulled me forward to press a little too intimately against his chest. It was part of the dance, but still made me uneasy. I stole a glance over my shoulder at Arizona, who looked away as soon as our eyes met and I felt horrible. I shouldn't have let her alone.

I finished the song with Miguel and excused myself, making my way back to the table. Arizona looked up as I approached, then down at her drink. "Okay, I don't know what I did to piss you off and you seem to not want my company right now, but too bad. You look bored to death over here by yourself." I sat beside her, taking a long drink of my mojito.

Arizona looked at me, confused. "I'm not mad, Calliope," she said.

I knit my brows. "You seem mad. You insisted that I go dance, then looked upset when I did. Why don't you want to dance with me? It's not like we'd be the only pair of women dancing together." I indicated the dance floor where several women were dancing together.

"I don't want to lose the table," she said lamely.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the sign in the middle of the table. "It's a reserved table, Arizona," I said. "No one can steal the table."

She huffed and then sighed, looking a little embarrassed. "Icantdance," she rushed out.

"What?"

She sighed and looked at me. "I can't dance. I have no rhythm and look like I'm having a seizure when I try."

I stared at her for a moment, then threw my head back with a laugh.

"It's not funny, Calliope!" she scolded, punching me lightly on my upper arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you," I explained. "I'm laughing because I thought I may have done something to upset you and was trying to figure out what I'd done… You should have just told me."

"I know," she said with a blush. "Go. It's okay. I'm fine here."

I shook my head and stood. "Nuh uh, get up," I ordered.

She glared up at me.

"Come on," I said, holding out my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm going to teach you to dance."

She shook her head. "It's okay, really," she said. "I'm fine here."

"Arizona Robbins, I want to dance, but not with anyone but you. If you don't dance, I don't dance. And I really want to dance." I stood with my hands on my hips, staring down sternly at her. "Look out on the dance floor. Almost no one knows what they're doing. And I'll… owe you."

She tilted her head slightly, then stood. "Owe me what, exactly?"

I grinned at the challenge in her voice. "Anything you want. Sexually, of course."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, glancing out at the dance floor. "Oh, alright, but I plan on collecting tonight."

I smiled broadly. "I know." I took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

I was already thinking of how Calliope was going to repay me for the humiliation I was about to incur. When I said I couldn't dance, I wasn't lying. My ex-girlfriend once told me I looked like a limp noodle when I tried to dance. I'd been horrified. Oh, yes, Calliope was going to have to pay.

She led me to a relatively empty corner of the dance floor and stood facing me, not moving. "Start by tapping your foot to the beat to get the rhythm of the music," she said, tapping her own foot in example. I did as she said, surprised to easily find the rhythm.

"Good," she said, stepping a bit closer and grasping my hips in her hands. "Now move your hips a bit to the same rhythm." She guided my hips gently, her own hips swaying in tune with mine. I gripped her upper arms to keep my balance.

"Good, but not too much," she said. "It's not the hula." She grinned at me and I nearly swooned. Her hands tightened on my hips and guided their movement. "Okay, now try moving your feet."

She showed me a few east steps and helped me get it right. I wasn't exactly a quick learner when it came to the Salsa, but she was patient, guiding me in my movements. She kept showing me new moves when I'd "mastered" one and soon we were moving in a somewhat fluid movement. I laughed when Calliope spun me under her arm, then pulled me back so that my back was pressed to her front. I groaned softly as I felt her hips moving against mine. Her arm wrapped around my middle and she placed her lips close to my ear. "Move your hips to the beat," she spoke softly into my ear, her breath teasing my heated skin.

I moved my hips, pushing my backside out to press into her center. I heard her groan softly and felt her arm tighten around my middle, just below my breasts. "Tease," she accused with a chuckle. I turned my head slightly and grinned.

"It's only teasing if I don't put out at the end of the night," I replied smoothly, pressing my shoulders back into her breasts, enjoying her gasp. Her eyes darkened and I suddenly wished everyone would disappear so I could take her right here, right now. I turned my head even more and brushed her lips with mine. "And remember, you owe me."

Calliope was about to reply when someone coughed, grabbing our attention. We turned to see Aria looking at us, an amused expression on her face. "As much as I hate to break up the obvious… fun you two are having, but I want my gifts!"

I felt Calliope lean against me for a moment before straightening and leading me back to the table where everyone was putting on their coats. I glanced at my cell phone and was surprised to see that Calliope and I had been on the dance floor for nearly three hours. No wonder my feet were killing me.

After taking care of the tab, we made our way out to the Torres limo that, according to Calliope, only came out on special occasions. Aria, who had danced off her previous drinks, immediately popped open an expensive bottle of wine as the driver took us to our next destination.

"Where are we going now?" Maci asked.

Aria poured herself a glass of the red wine, savoring the taste, then grinned. "After all the noise and dancing, I figured it would be nice to just hang out somewhere quiet," she said. "And to get out of these damn shoes." She kicked off the five inch heels and groaned in relief. "I thought we could just go back to the house. My parents, Danny and Arizona's parents agreed to stay in a hotel tonight so we'd have the run of the house."

"Slumber party?" the women called out, excited. I couldn't help but laugh at the giddiness of the grown women.

"I was wondering why you told us to bring our PJ's," Bethany said.

Once back at the Torres estate, we all hurried inside, immediately making our way upstairs to change. I'd just pulled my fitted t-shirt over my head when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," I called out. The door opened and Calliope slipped inside, dressed in a pair of long purple lounge pants that rode low on her hips and a black tank top. She looked positively delicious.

She immediately walked over to me and pulled me to her, planting a deep kiss on my lips. I groaned and twined my arms around her neck, pulling her closer so that our fronts pressed together as our tongue caressed one another in a sensual dance.

"Hmm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I asked once we parted.

She smiled. "Because I couldn't wait another second to kiss you," she said.

"In that case," I said before reclaiming her lips, feeling her low moan on my tongue. I moved one hand down to her hip, sneaking under her tank top to glide over the silky skin of her hip and lower back.

"Seriously, guys!" an exasperated voice called out, causing us to jump apart like guilty teenagers. I blushed slightly when I saw Aria standing in the doorway, expression a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for two seconds?"

"No," Calliope said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. I smiled softly in apology at Aria as I passed her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, following us down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone had reconvened.

"Gifts!" Aria yelled as she entered the kitchen behind us, clapping her hands. Calliope stood slightly behind me and to my right, hand planted firmly on my lower back as her fingers played with the hem of my shirt, grazing my bare skin from time to time. I tried to focus on the gift exchange happening before me, but was having issues when she was doing that. I shifted slightly, attempting to lessen the throbbing I felt stirring between my legs, but was highly unsuccessful.

Once the gifts had been opened and we'd decided to watch a movie in the theatre room in the basement—Bride Wars, what else?—I excused myself, claiming to need the ladies room. I glanced at Calliope over my shoulder just before I made my way upstairs, hoping she'd caught my silent message. I need her. _Now_.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

Wait, had Arizona just given me the _come hither_ look as she made her way up the stairs? I glanced around the room, wondering if anyone else had seen it, but they were busy discussing Anne Hathaway and Kate Hudson. I slowly backed out of the room, making sure no one noticed my disappearance, before hightailing it up the stairs. I'm not completely sure Arizona wanted me to follow, but I didn't care. I needed her. _Now_.

I hurried up the stairs to the second level, bypassing the empty hallway bathroom and making my way to her room. I knocked softly on her door, which opened almost immediately and I was pulled inside. Arizona's lips found mind in a hungry kiss before the door had even closed behind me. I grunted in pleasure as she pressed me back against the door, pressing her tiny body into mine as the fingers of one of her hands tunneled in my hair. Her other hand reached for the hem of my tank top, pulling it roughly upwards.

I pulled away for a moment to allow her to strip the unwanted shirt off over my head, reaching out with my left hand to click the lock on the door. "In case Aria comes looking for us again," I explained.

"Good idea," Arizona replied, covering my lips with another heated kiss.

"Bed," I groaned out, pushing her back towards the queen sized bed.

"Clothes," she said, tugging at the tie on the front of my lounge pants.

"Clothes," I agreed, tugging at her t-shirt, groaning in appreciation when I saw that she was braless under the fabric. I immediately palmed her naked breasts, earning a groan of pleasure from her.

We quickly divested each other of all remaining clothes a quick as possible, both in desperate need of release. The possibility of getting caught only added to our excitement.

"Fuck," Arizona groaned out as I made her sit on the edge of the bed and immediately dropped to my knees, draping her thighs over my shoulders and licking up the inside of her thigh towards her center. I parted her wet folds with my fingers, sliding my tongue inside her, driven by the noises she was making and her fingers tangling almost painfully in my hair.

I entered her swiftly with two fingers, knowing it wouldn't take much to make her come. I let my tongue swirl around her clit, then capturing it between my lips and sucking hard. That's all it took. I felt Arizona tense and her entire body stiffened as she cried out my name on a long moan, her thighs clamping against either side of my head, trapping me in place as I drank up her orgasm.

Arizona finally quieted, her thighs loosening and her entire body going limp on the mattress as I kissed my way up her body, stopping briefly at her breasts to suckle at her nipples.

Arizona pulled me up to kiss her, groaning at the taste of herself on my lips and tongue. She pushed against my shoulder and rolled on top of me, never allowing our lips to part as she coaxed me up to the middle of the bed. I groaned at the feel of her naked form pressed against mine as she lowered herself over me, pressing a slim thigh between my own. I arched my hips slightly, needing to feel pressure and release soon.

She seemed to feel my desperation because she began moving her thigh, creating a deliciously exquisite and almost painfully pleasurable friction. I began thrusting my hips slightly in attempt to drive myself over the edge.

Arizona lifted up slightly and flattened a hand on my abdomen, moving her fingers down and delving between my folds, stroking my clit with hard, measured movements.

I broke away from our kiss, tossing my head back, eyes closed in pleasure. She buried her face in my neck.

"Fuck," I cried out as she pressed my clit and rolled it between her fingers. "I'm so close, so close… so close… don't stop. Please, Arizona!" I cried out as brilliant white lights exploded behind my eyelids and I felt my entire body quake from the strength of my orgasm, then relax completely into a soggy puddle.

I felt Arizona kissing my neck softly, drawing me out of my after-sex haze. I opened my eyes lazily and brought her lips to mine. We rolled to our sides as we kissed languidly, savoring the moment.

"I think we're even," Arizona whispered as we parted.

"Huh?"

She grinned, cupping my cheek in her slim hand. "The dancing. You said you owed me. We're even."

"Oh," I said, grinning. "But we both came," I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I've never experienced anything quite so intense." She blushed slightly at her admission, which I found nothing but endearing.

I smiled and kissed her nose. "Neither have I," I said truthfully.

She smiled back and tucked herself into my arms, head buried in my neck. I glanced at the clock and groaned. "As much as I wish we could stay here for the rest of the night, we should probably get back before they send a search party for us."

Arizona groaned. "Don't wanna," she pouted.

I chuckled and sat up, bringing her with me. "Me, neither," I said. "But we should."

"Okay," she said, still pouting, but she stood. We redressed and made our way downstairs, hands clasped. I stopped her before we started down the stairs to the basement, pulling her against me. "One last kiss before we go," I said, not waiting for a response before I kissed her, catching her gasp in my mouth.

Not wanting to get carried away, I pulled away after only a few seconds. I opened the door to the stairway leading to the basement and let her go first. We snuck into the room, hoping no one would even notice our return. We lucked out. Everyone was so engrossed in the movie that we were able to slip onto a vacant loveseat unnoticed. We sat close, but not too close, through the rest of the movie, both too focused on each other to really pay attention to the movie.

As the credits rolled, Aria flicked on the lights and turned off the entertainment system. "No slumber party would be complete without corny sleepover games," she said.

"I'm not playing spin the bottle," Bethany said.

Aria rolled her eyes. "No. Truth or Dare."

I groaned, along with Arizona and Sasha, but Jen and Bethany whooped and clapped their hands.

"It's my party," Aria said to us who had groaned. We arranged the furniture into a circle and Aria started. "Bethany, truth or dare?"

Bethany thought for a moment. "Truth," she said, looking nervous.

"Hmm," Aria thought for a moment. "Okay, here's one. What _really_ happened between you and Josh Abrams after Junior Prom?"

Bethany turned a deep shade of red and her eyes widened.

"Come on, you gotta tell," Maci said, nudging her.

Bethany mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Aria asked.

"Lots of kissing, heavy petting and my first orgasm," Bethany shot out, cheek turning even redder, if possible.

"I knew it!" Aria cried out.

"It was a long time ago," Bethany said. "Can we just forget it? Jen, truth or dare?"

The game continued for several rounds with fairly mild truths and dares, most of the truths sexual in nature and more of the dares involving eating weird combinations of food, calling exes and performing songs at the top of one's lungs in the front yard.

I was laughing hysterically at Aria's embarrassing recount of losing her virginity, a story that included being caught by the boy's mother. Aria turned to me, a smug look on her face. "Okay, _Calliope_, your turn. Truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment, thinking that she may make me call Erica if I picked truth. Something I did _not_ want to do, but something that reeked Aria revenge. "Truth," I picked. I gulped at the gleam in her eyes.

"Fine. So, tell us, what were you and Arizona _really_ doing during that half hour you were gone and you thought you so sneakily snuck in in the middle of the movie?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Miami Heat (6/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2/Disclaimer2**: Please note that there is drinking in this chapter. All participations are of legal age and are being responsible. No illegal activities, such as illegal substance use (marijuana and/or other drugs), driving under the influence, etc., are taking place. Also, the Miami Seaquarium (as mentioned in this chapter and the next) is a real place, but I've never been there. I researched as best I could, but please forgive me any errors related to the place. Thank you.

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"_Fine. So, tell us, what were you and Arizona really doing during that half hour you were gone and you thought you so sneakily snuck in in the middle of the movie?" _

I could feel my face turning beet red and radiating heat. I glared at Aria, countering her sum look. I mentally cursed her for bringing Arizona into this.

I dared a glance over at Arizona and noted her studying me intently, a contemplative expression on her face. She almost looked… amused. Expectant. I turned back to Aria.

"I'm waiting," she prompted, obviously taking pleasure in my embarrassment, which was quickly dwindling. Why should I be embarrassed? It was obvious they already knew what had happened and I'm a sexual person.

I glanced back over at Arizona and she gave me a small smile, squeezing my hand gently. Emboldened, I smiled at Aria and gave her a smug look. "You want all the gory details or just a quick summary?"

Aria's face fell slightly at my new lack of embarrassment. "Just answer this question: Did you…" she paused, thinking of the right words, "go all the way?"

I lifted my eyebrows in question. "'Go all the way?' What are we, in middle school? If you're asking if we had sex, then the answer is yes. But I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know, am I?"

Aria grumbled and a few of the other women giggled.

"Sorry, Aria," I said in a singsong voice. "She just wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her it was inappropriate at your party," I teased.

Arizona gasped and pushed on my shoulder. "Liar!" she cried out. "You were begging for it."

"Okay, okay," Aria cried out, holding up her hands. "I really don't want the gory details. Just, no more sex during my party." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I pointed to Arizona. "Tell her," I said. Arizona glared at me playfully. Everyone laughed, except for Sasha, who I noticed was hanging in the back ground, an obviously forced smile on her face.

We did several more round of Truth of Dare before we tired of it and decided to break out the drinking games. "I never!" Aria cried. The rest of us groaned, but she pulled rank. "My party!" she cried. "I'll go get the booze and shot glasses."

"I'll help you," Sasha said, following Aria up the stairs. She'd been pretty quiet since Aria had asked me the sex question and I wondered if something was up.

"I'll be right back," I said to Arizona as I stood to make my way up the stairs. I was just about to push open the door at the top of the stairs when something I heard made me pause.

"Do you have a problem with my sister or something?" I heard Aria ask, sounding a bit upset. I cracked open the door, listening to what Sasha's answer would be. I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but it was about me, damnit!

"How do you not?" Sasha quipped and I had to stifle my gasp.

"What are you talking about?" Aria questioned, turning towards Jen with her hands on her hips.

"She just admitted to having sex with that blonde chick! Doesn't that appall you?"

I clenched my teeth and nearly burst into the room, but Aria responded before I could. "_First _of all," she said, the famous Torres stare down now focused on Sasha, "that 'blonde chick' has a name. It's Arizona and she's Danny's sister. And _second _of all, I never realized you were a homophobe, Sasha. It's not a good look on you."

"Oh, come on," Sasha defended. "You can't tell me you're _okay_ with having a dyke as a sister."

I pushed the door open just in time to hear the _crack_ of Aria's hand against Sasha's cheek. I gasped in surprise, matching Aria's own stunned expression. I've never seen my sister lift a hand to anyone before.

Sasha was equally surprised, both by Aria's slap and my sudden appearance in the doorway. She rubbed her cheek, staring daggers at both of us. Aria noticed me and turned red.

"I think you should go," she said to Sasha, who was too stunned to do anything but that. She spun on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen towards the front door, which she slammed behind her.

I glanced at Aria and noticed that she still looked stunned. "Are you okay?" I asked, moving towards her. She blinked a few times and glanced up at me.

"I… hit her," she breathed out. "I actually hit her. I mean, she totally deserved it, but I still can't believe I hit her…"

It was obvious she was more shocked by the entire scene than I was. I pulled her into a hug.

"Did you… hear her?" Aria asked after a few seconds.

"Um, yeah, I did," I replied. Aria pulled back and chewed on her bottom lip, another family trait.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea she felt that way."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault," I said. "Some people just think differently."

Aria scoffed. "Like Dad," she mumbled, but I heard.

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah. Like Dad."

Aria looked at me wearily. "Here you are comforting me when I should be asking in _you_ are okay."

I nodded. "I'm fine. Actually, it kind of made my night when you slapped her."

Aria blushed a bit, but smiled. "Well, she shouldn't have called you a… she shouldn't have said what she said."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," I said.

Aria shrugged. "Us Torres sisters have to stick together," she said. "Now come on, I want to get plastered so I can forget that." She grabbed the alcohol.

I laughed and grabbed the shot glasses, following her down the stairs.

"Who's ready for I Never?" Aria called out. I settled next to Arizona, who gave me a funny look, as if she knew something had gone down upstairs.

"Hey, where's Sasha?" Maci asked.

Aria stopped, looking at a loss for words.

"She had an emergency," I supplied and Aria looked grateful. Arizona glanced over at me. I could tell she knew I was lying. "Later," I mouthed. She nodded and turned her attention back to Aria who was explaining the rules to Jen, who had never played.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

I could tell something was bothering Callie when she first returned with Aria and it seemed Aria was holding back as well, but neither seemed fazed for too long once the games got underway.

It wasn't long before I was feeling the effects of the alcohol. I'm a bit of a lightweight. "No… no more," I said with a giggle. I get super giggly when I'm drunk. "No more alcohol." I slumped against Calliope, noting that she makes a great pillow. I felt her arm snake around my waist and my eyes grow heavy. I also get really sleepy when I'm drunk.

"Oh, come on!" Aria called out, attempting to stand only to land on her behind with a grunt. "Oops. Callie, your girlfriend is a lightweight."

I wasn't so drunk that I didn't register the girlfriend comment, but I was too drunk to care at the moment. I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Aria.

I heard Calliope laugh, the deep chuckle sending ripples right to my center. Huh, that's new. I've never been a horny drunk. Until now. Maybe it's because Calliope's so close and so sexy. So very sexy…

"Arizona!" a voice pulled me from my sexy Calliope thoughts. I sat up, looking around.

"Huh?"

Calliope chuckled again. "I asked if you were feeling okay."

"Oh, right. I'm good. Just tired." I leaned close to whisper in her ear. "And horny."

Calliope's arm tightened around my waist and she cleared her throat, glancing around. "Well, it is almost three o'clock in the morning," she said. "I think Arizona's had enough and needs to get to bed before she keels over." She stood and helped me to stand.

"Hey! I said no sex during my party!" Aria called out.

Calliope looked at her sister and laughed again. "Aria, look at her. I don't think sex is an option right now."

I couldn't hold in the giggle that bubbled out of me as I clutched Calliope's arm. Aria narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, go. We don't need you to have fun anyway."

Once upstairs, Calliope helped me to the bed. "You know, I'm not too drunk to have sex," I slurred.

Calliope chuckled and guided me under the covers. "I think you may be," she said with a grin.

"Nuh uh!" I protested, feeling my eyes drooping as I fought to keep them open. Calliope rounded the bed and got under the covers, settling herself behind me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Go to sleep, Arizona," she murmured into my ear.

"But you're so sexy," I whined even as I felt myself drifting off to dreamland. I didn't even hear Calliope's reply.

I groaned as consciousness washed over me and I became aware of my killer headache.

I also became aware of a warm body curled against my back and smiled even through the pain of my headache. I could tell before I even opened my eyes that it was Calliope snuggled up behind me.

My bladder screamed for attention and I groaned again at the prospect of having to move. I opened my eyes, squinting in the brightness of the morning sun. I carefully moved out of Calliope's embrace in attempt to not wake her. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

I quickly shuffled across the room towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me before snapping on the light. After relieving my bladder and washing my hands, I studied myself in the mirror. Other than the hopelessly tangled bedhead and my slightly bloodshot eyes, I didn't look too bad. I was grateful that I'd stopped drinking before I got physically sick. The last thing I needed was for Calliope to see me hurl.

But this headache had to go. I opened the medicine cabinet, pleased to find it fully stocked. I shook out two Tylenol and tossed them in my mouth, washing them down with a gulp of water from the tap. I eyed the shower and decided that a hot shower would ease my aches. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and peeled off my clothes. I eased into the shower stall and groaned in pleasure as I the heated water sluiced over my body. I closed my eyes and stood there for a few minutes, soaking up the heat.

There was a sudden waft of cool air and I opened my eyes to see a gloriously naked Calliope stepping into the shower stall. I grinned and turned towards her. She closed the door behind her and leaned down to kiss me. I groaned at the feel of her nakedness against mine as I returned the kiss, my arms automatically wrapping around her neck.

"Hmm, good morning," she murmured after a few moments.

"Yes, it is," I agreed, burying my face in her neck as I moved to cup her breast. I teased the tip with my thumb, loving the instant response of her nipple as it pebbled tightly. She groaned softly as I pinched it between my thumb and forefinger.

My headache suddenly gone, I pressed her back against the glass of the shower wall and returned my lips to hers, sweeping her mouth with my questing tongue. Calliope hummed in pleasure as I continued caressing her breast and snaked my free hand between our bodies to tease her already drenched folds.

She ran her hands up my sides, one hand cupping my cheek while the other emulated the hand I had between her legs. I pulled back from the kiss and grinned, gripping that hand with my left and pinning it to the shower wall above her head, keeping my other hand between her legs.

"No touching," I ordered. "This time is about you."

She pouted. "But I want to touch you, too. I want to make you feel good. Make you come."

I almost relented at the huskiness of her voice and her seductive eyes full of arousal. Almost. I kept her right hand pinned with my left hand while my right hand continued teasing her center as I returned my lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Calliope thrust her hips forward in attempt to get me to stop teasing her. I gave in, delving my fingers between her folds to graze over her clit before swiftly entering her, knowing she was already close to the edge. She gasped and broke off the kiss, throwing her head back against the glass of the shower wall. I attacked her neck with my lips and tongue as my fingers began a steady thrusting rhythm, my thumb pressing against her clit. It wasn't long before she cried out as she came against my hand, her inner muscles clasping my fingers tightly.

She went limp against the glass, eyes closed and the only thing holding her upright was my body pressed against hers. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and her eyes opened. She grinned broadly.

"You just broke Aria's rule," she murmured.

I gave her a confused look. "What rule?"

"No sex during her party," she reminded me with a smug grin. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Of course you're not complaining," I said. "I just gave you an earth-shattering orgasm."

"Hmm, world-rocking, maybe, but I don't know about earth-shattering," she teased. "My earth seems to still be in tact."

I narrowed my eyes and wiggled the fingers I still had buried inside her.

"Fuck," she gasped, her hips involuntarily moving forward.

"Hmm, well, I guess I should up the ante this time," I said, dropping to my knees, the water cascading over my back. I was suddenly glad the Torres estate had a seemingly endless hot water supply as I went to work giving Calliope an earth-shattering orgasm.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

I sat on the bed in the guest room that Arizona was staying in, studying her as she blow dried her hair. She was so sexy in a pair of cutoff jean shorts that showed off her amazing legs and a simple white tank top.

The sex was amazing. World-rocking and, yes, earth-shattering. Just _kissing_ Arizona gave me more pleasure than sex had in many of my past relationships.

But I suddenly realized that I knew next to nothing about her. I know what turns her on, what makes her come within seconds and even that she has a bit of a dominant side, but I don't really know anything about her other than things that are sex-related. Every time we were alone together, we jumped into bed. And I had a feeling Arizona's not one for casual flings and I'm past that point in my life.

Mind made up, I got off the bed and walked to stand behind Arizona just as she turned the blow dryer off. I wrapped my arms around her middle and felt her lean back against me.

"Arizona Robbins, will you go on a date with me?"

Arizona met my gaze in the mirror over the dresser and she grinned. "A date? Like, a real date?"

"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "A real date where we get dressed up, go out to dinner, maybe see a play or something, get to know each other a bit. You know, a date."

"I think we're doing this out of order," she commented. "Are you supposed to take me out on a date _and then_ try and get me into bed?"

"Try?"

Arizona smirked. "Whatever, Calliope. You were just as easy as I was, don't lie." She turned in my arms and smiled, her dimples making me melt. "But I'd love to go on a date with you."

I smiled, kissing her softly. "Good," I said when I pulled back. "How about tonight?"

"Can't," Arizona said with a bit of a pout. "Tomorrow's the wedding, remember? That means we have the dress rehearsal at five, then dinner at seven."

I groaned. "I forgot," I mumbled. "Okay, so we have a day date."

"A day date?"

I nodded. "A day date."

"What about Aria's party?" she asked.

"Pfft, that girl will sleep until noon at least. She can't expect us to hang around that long."

Arizona's arms snaked around my neck. "Hmm, so what entails a day date, then?"

I grinned. "Ever swam with dolphins?"

Her eyes widened to epic proportions and her face lit up. "I've always wanted to do that!" she said with a childlike enthusiasm that made my smile widen.

"Okay, so we go get brunch and then make our way to the Miami Seaquarium. Don't forget your bathing suit."

•••

We stopped at a 60's style diner for brunch, settling into a booth in a quiet corner as we ate. Arizona had ordered French toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns and sausage while I had ordered buttermilk pancakes with blueberry syrup, eggs over easy, hash browns and turkey bacon.

I watched in amusement as Arizona took a bite of the French toast and groaned in pleasure.

"Good?" I asked.

"Awesome."

I grinned and cleared my throat. "So, tell me more about yourself."

She gave me a funny look. "Really? 'Tell me about yourself'? Can't you be more original than that?"

I arched my eyebrows. "Avoiding the question?"

"Not at all," she said. "But I need a starting point. What do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment, deciding to start with the simple stuff. "I don't know… What's your favorite color? Where did you grow up? Where did you go to med school? Why did you become a surgeon? Things like that."

Arizona wiped her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of her water before speaking. "Well, I can answer those. My favorite color changes on a weekly basis, but I like bright colors. This week, it's purple. The same color as that amazing bathing suit you wear."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"And you already know that I grew up all over the place. Marine brat and all that. Um, I went to Johns Hopkins for med school and I became a surgeon because I was always a science nerd in school and wanted to do something to make my father proud. Joining the Marines was never really an option for me with Don't Ask, Don't Tell. I refuse to hide who I am. Besides, I don't think I would have enjoyed it like Danny does. I took a medical biology class my freshman year of college and decided then that I wanted to be a doctor." She took a bite of egg. "Your turn. Same questions."

"Um, my favorite color is blue. Actually, the same blue as your eyes."

She grinned.

"You already know that I grew up here in Miami. I went to University of Washington for med school, which is how I ended up in Seattle. And I've wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, so that's the path I chose."

I learned more about Arizona as we finished our food. It turned into a game of twenty questions, except it was more like fifty questions. I'd asked about her coming out, learning that she'd always known she was gay and that she came out to her parents when she was sixteen. I learned that they'd been supportive of her. I told her about my own late blooming and there'd been a moment when I thought she was upset by that fact, but she seemed to shrug it off rather quickly. I also told her of my fears that my father still didn't fully support me. Our questions ranged from the most serious to the silliest little things.

"Okay, I got one," Arizona said as I started up my rental car to head to our destination. "Most awkward sexual experience?"

I groaned, my mind immediately drawn to one time in particular.

"Oh, it must be good," Arizona said, interest piqued.

"Just remember that turn about is fair play," I mumbled. "Okay, fine. My most awkward experience was actually my first time, when I was seventeen."

"Oh, that's too easy! Everyone's first time is awkward."

I grinned and shook my head. "Does everyone get walked in on by their super religious, super strict, supposed to be out of town father?"

Arizona gasped. "No!" she cried, hysteria already bubbling fourth.

"Yes," I said. "It was Miguel Sanchez. My first and only boyfriend while I was in high school. He was kind of a nerd, but a really sweet guy. We'd actually been dating for nearly a year before he got up the courage to even feel me up."

"How long had you been dating when you had sex?"

"About two years. It was the summer between my junior and senior year. He was a year ahead of me and was about to leave for college in New York. Of course, being the naïve teenager who fancied herself in love at the time, I believed that we'd make the long distance thing work."

"Long distance never works," Arizona commented.

"I know that now, but I was young and stupid and thought I was in love. Anyway, it was about a week before he was supposed to leave and my mom had taken Aria shopping and my dad was supposed to be on a business trip in Houston. Miguel and I got a little carried away and dad came home a day early, heard noises coming from my room… Well, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"What happened?"

I glanced at Arizona out of the corner of my eye. "I was horrified, of course. My dad just started yelling in rapid-fire Spanish telling Miguel to get out and not to show his face at the house again. Then, he turned his wrath on me. Let's just say that my entire senior year was full of nine o'clock curfews and chaperoned-only dates."

Arizona crinkled her nose. "That sounds horrible."

"Oh, it was."

"What happened to Miguel?" she asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "He went off to college and we drifted apart. He came home on winter break and told me he'd met someone at school. I'd have been more upset if I hadn't already decided that we'd needed to break up."

"I'm sorry."

I laughed. "I'm not. It wasn't love. We weren't meant to be together. It happens. But I want to hear about your most embarrassing sexual encounter now."

"Mine isn't quite as horrifying as yours," Arizona said. "I was a junior in college and my current girlfriend and I were having sex in my dorm room and my roommate came back a few hours earlier than she said she would. She got quite an eyeful, let me tell you."

I laughed. "I bet. How did she react?"

"She cried out something like, 'Sweet Jesus!' and turned her back. My girlfriend at the time, Trish, just said 'Jesus isn't here right now,' and went back to what she'd been doing. My roommate promptly left and didn't come back until the next morning. We quickly devised a system of a rubber band on the doorknob after that, but she was nice about it. She'd known that I was a lesbian and that I had a girlfriend."

I nodded. "That's good. I can't imagine having a homophobic roommate. My roommate back in Seattle, Cristina, is pretty open. Really, she doesn't care what I do as long as I don't whine about it to her." I pulled into the already crowded parking lot of the Miami Seaquarium and began hunting for a parking space, spotting one fairly close to the front door and pulling into it. "Ready to swim with dolphins?" I asked her with a grin.

Arizona nodded enthusiastically and jumped out of the car. "Let's do this!" she said and I took her hand as we walked into the building. I watched as Arizona looked on in awe at the various forms of sea life surrounding us from tiny clown fish—"Nemo!"—to sea lions, orcas and, of course, dolphins, and I found myself falling even harder for her. With each new bit of information I learned about her and every minute I spent with her, I found it more and more difficult to deny my growing attraction. I think Aria may have been right; I was falling in love with Arizona.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Miami Heat (7/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I've never been to Miami Seaquarium, so I decided to skip over their time there. I didn't want to misrepresent it. : )

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I was exhausted by the time we returned to the house. I'd thoroughly enjoyed the Seaquarium and swimming with the dolphins. Of course, having Calliope there with me had made it even better. And I'd learned a lot about her throughout the day, but there was one thing that I'd learned that I couldn't stop thinking about: I was quickly falling for her.

Which was bad. I mean, it was amazing, thrilling, so fucking awesome. But it was also a recipe for a broken heart. After the wedding and the few days that followed that we'd both be in Miami, what was going to happen? I don't believe in long distance relationships.

"You okay?" Calliope's question pulled me out of my thoughts. I grinned up at her from where I sat on the vanity chair combing my hair, freshly washed from my shower to wash off the ocean water.

"I'm just tired," I said, still grinning and only half-lying.

She eyed me carefully from her position on the edge of her bed. I placed the comb on the table and stood, walking the few steps to sit next to her on the bed. I laid my head against her shoulder, sighing. "Okay, fine," I said. "I was just trying to figure out what's going to happen when this vacation is over."

I felt Calliope take a deep breath, then sigh. She laid back on the bed, pulling me with her. I curled into her, resting my head on her chest, just above her breast, as her strong arm wrapped around me.

"I don't know," she said softly after a few moments. "But I do know that I like you. A lot."

"Hmm," I hummed, unable to keep the grin from forming on my lips. "I like you, too. But I don't do long distance."

"Me, neither," Calliope responded. We fell into a thoughtful silence. Finally, after a few moments, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't think about this now," I said. "I'm too tired."

Calliope moved to stand, pulling me with her. She pulled back the covers on the bed and guided me under them. "Aren't you going to join me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I'll be right back," she said. "I need to see if Aria is here."

"Hurry back," I said as she left the room. I snuggled under the covers, already feeling myself drifting off to sleep.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

I found Aria in the kitchen sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Did you _just _get up?" I asked, noting that she still wore her silk pajamas.

Aria groaned, then chuckled. "Last night, after you and Arizona left to get freaky…" she started laughing again. "Never mind. Where have you been?"

"I took Arizona to the Seaquarium to swim with the dolphins," I said, grabbing a bottled water from the refrigerator and sitting across from her.

Aria grinned behind her coffee cup and studied me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"_Callie and Arizona sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_," she sang out.

I rolled my eyes. "Mature," I muttered.

"So, are you going to admit you're falling for her now?"

I took a long drink of water, avoiding the question. I had already admitted it to myself, but that didn't mean I was ready to say it out loud. I just looked at Aria.

She nodded. "That's all the answer I need," she said with a huge smile.

I sighed. "I'm so screwed, Aria," I said, lowering my forehead to press against the cool wood of the table.

"What? Why are you screwed? Other than the literal meaning of the term, of course."

I groaned at her bad joke, lifting my head to stare at her. "I'm _screwed _because I'm already in so deep that I'm going to get my heart broken when this week is up."

Aria knit her eyebrows. "Why?"

I sat up straight and gave her an _are you kidding me?_ look. "I've already told you," I said. "We don't live near one another and neither of us believes in long distance."

Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stood and rinsed out her coffee mug, then turned back to me. "If it's meant to be, it'll work out." She started to leave the room.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"You're smart!" she called out over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I groaned and returned my forehead to the table, contemplating what I should do. Not that I really had a choice. There was no way I could stop spending time with Arizona.

But what about when the week was over?

I sighed and made my way back to my childhood bedroom, easing the door open and peaking inside. I smiled at the sight before me. Arizona was fast asleep on her stomach, her head turned to face the door. Her expression was so peaceful. Undisturbed.

I entered the room, closing the door softly behind me. I rounded the bed and crawled under the covers, doing my best not to wake her. She shifted, however, her eyes fluttering open as she turned to face me. "Hey," she whispered. I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hey, sorry I woke you," I whispered back.

"S'okay," she said, curling into my front. I wrapped my arm around her waist, my fingers making contact with the strip of skin on her back exposed by her tank top riding up. "Hmm, this feels nice," Arizona murmured.

"It does," I agreed.

"But shouldn't we be getting ready for the rehearsal dinner soon?" Arizona asked sleepily.

I looked at the clock on the bedside stand. "We have about an hour and a half before we need to start getting ready."

"Okay."

I set an alarm on my cell phone before relaxing into Arizona's arms, fully content and feeling secure for the first time in months. Like this was where I was supposed to be; in Arizona's arms.

That's the last thought I had before drifting off to sleep.

::*::*::*::

_[General POV - i.e. third person]_

Aria Torres knocked softly on her big sister's door, making sure that they remembered the rehearsal dinner tonight. Not that she really thought that either one of them would forget, but she knew what those first few days of love were like. And Callie couldn't hide it from Aria. She was in love with Arizona. And it was also obvious that Arizona had fallen in love with Callie. Even Danny had seen it.

When no answer came, Aria cautiously opened the door, hoping she wasn't about to walk in as they were in the middle of some hanky panky. She carefully looked in and couldn't help but smile. Arizona lay on her side facing the door while Callie was curled up behind her, holding her close. They were both fast asleep.

Aria nearly "awww'd" aloud at the sight. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. She loved her sister and would do anything to make her happy. She may not like her meddling in the beginning, but she'd thank her later.

Aria creped into the room, eyeing Callie's cell phone on the night stand. She pulled out her own cell phone and searched through Callie's contacts, looking for some name that could help her. She grinned when she found what she was looking for, remembering Callie talking about this person before. She quickly copied the numbers into her own phone and replaced Callie's phone on the night stand before retreating from the room. If Callie wouldn't take the first step, she'd just have to do it for her. What else were little sisters for?

Once safely back in her own bedroom, Aria hit the Call button and brought the phone to her ear. A male voice answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Mark, is it? This is Callie's sister." Aria grinned as she explained the situation to Callie's best friend and her grin broadened when he immediately jumped on board with her plan. This was totally going to work.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

The rehearsal dinner was pretty boring and I had a hard time keeping my hands off Calliope since she stood less than two feet away while the priest went over the wedding procedure.

Then we all went to a nice Italian restaurant for dinner, including the bridesmaids, which besides myself and Calliope only consisted of Bethany. The three groomsmen were also present, as were Calliope's grandmother and grandfather and both sets of my grandparents. I learned that Maria's parents had died years ago.

"Arizona, dear, you're still far too skinny," Grammy Deb, my father's mother, said as she was seated next to me. "Why don't you eat anything?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I eat a lot, Grammy," I said. "I just have a fast metabolism."

"Metabolism," Grammy scoffed. "Girl, if you expect to find a man to marry, you better put some meat on those bones?"

I rolled my eyes. Grammy had been in denial since I'd come out. She hadn't condemned me or told me I was going to hell. She still loved me. She just thought that the "right man" hadn't come along to sweep me off my feet yet.

"Mother, we're talked about this," my father started, ready to defend me. I smiled, happy that my dad was so willing to come to my rescue.

"It's okay, Daddy," I said.

Calliope gave me a weird look from across the table where she sat between Aria and an older woman I assumed was her own grandmother. I rolled my eyes slightly and she grinned. If only Grammy knew what had gone on between Calliope and I when we'd woken up from our nap earlier. I felt my cheeks flush at the memory.

Surprisingly, everyone appeared to be on their best behavior tonight, aside from Grammy's comments, but I didn't count that. That was just her being her.

Back at the house after everyone had said their goodnights, Aria pulled Calliope and I into Aria's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Calliope asked hesitantly.

Aria stood in front of us looking extremely smug. "You're going to be mad at me at first, but you'll thank me later, I promise."

I saw Calliope narrow her eyes at Aria. "What did you do?"

"I called your friend Mark in Seattle."

"Why?" Calliope asked.

Aria's grin widened. "I got him to talk to the Chief of Surgery for me."

"Chief Webber? What for?"

Aria looked at me. "You have an interview for the Head of Peds position next Tuesday at noon."

I was so shocked I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"Aria!" Calliope yelled.

"Callie, shut up and listen to me!" Aria retorted. "You've been bitching to me since you met her about how you're screwed because you don't live in the same place." She turned to look at me. "And I happen to know that you are looking for a new job. So, there you go. New job in the hospital that my sister works in. You'll live in the same city and be able to stay together like I know you want to. There. Problem solved. Everybody wins." She looked smug. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to bed so I can look fabulous for my wedding tomorrow."

She pushed us out of the room. I still hadn't said anything. I mean, could it really be that simple?

Calliope took my hand and led me to her bedroom. She shut the door behind us and turned to me. "I'm sorry about her," she said. "She likes to medal and… and you haven't said anything, which is starting to kind of freak me out. Are you upset? Because I can always call the chief and tell him to forget it. Not that I don't want you to move to Seattle. I just don't want you to feel obligated because of my sister. Actually, I'd really like if you came to Seattle. I mean, you know, because we're getting along really—"

I finally regained my senses and placed my hand over Calliope's mouth to stop her nervous babbling, as cute as it was. "Stop it," I said. "I'm not upset, I'm just shocked. But I'm not mad."

"You're not?" she asked, voice muffled behind my hand. I shook my head and removed my head.

"It was kind of sweet when you think about it," I said. "I mean, we haven't exactly been successful on hiding that we like one another. I surprised my mother hasn't grilled me about this yet. But she wants you to be happy."

Calliope sighed. "I guess, but she could have just suggested it to me. Not gone behind my back and called my best friend." She looked at me nervously. "So, do you think you're going to take the interview?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know," I said. "I mean, I've always said that I wouldn't let my heart rule my professional career, but Seattle Grace is a good hospital…"

Calliope smiled. "Top three in teaching hospitals," she pointed out.

"And the interview is on Tuesday, which is two days before I was supposed to leave."

"I'll go with you," she offered. "Moral support and all that. You won't even have to rent a hotel room. You can stay with me. Well, me and my roommate."

I felt myself caving in. It was a nice solution. If I go the job that is. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm awesome. I never said I couldn't let my heart and my brain rule my professional career. In fact, wasn't that probably best?

"Okay," I said.

"Okay? Really?"

I nodded, a smile forming on my lips. "Yes, really. Why wouldn't I want to get a job at the same hospital as you? Work near you. Work _with_ you at times."

"Use on-call rooms with me," Calliope said, pulling me into her arms.

I pulled back, a stern expression on my face. "Calliope, it's totally inappropriate to have sex in on-call rooms! They are for sleeping."

Calliope rolled her eyes. "First of all, I never said anything about sex. And second of all, you've never been to Seattle Grace. It's different than most hospitals. I love it."

I chuckled and shook my head, placing it back on her chest. "You'll never get me to do the deed in an on-call room, Calliope."

"Do I hear a challenge in that statement?"

"Hear what you want, I won't give in," I said.

Calliope stepped back, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I accept your challenge," she said, then began to unzip her dress. I stood there, trying to act unaffected by her sudden striptease even though my legs were already going weak as the material began to fall to the floor. She stood there in her black lacy bra and matching panties. She kicked aside the dress and I nearly groaned at the sight before me. She was still wearing her black stiletto heels. Her _fuck me_ heels.

Calliope turned to pull the covers to the foot of the bed and this time, I couldn't contain my groan of pleasure. She was wearing a thong. Calliope looked over her shoulder, noticing my gaze. She stood up straight at shrugged. "Tight dress," she said, a sly grin on her face. "Didn't want to have panty lines showing, after all."

I couldn't take it anymore. I took the five or so steps towards her until I was pressed against her back, hands on her hips as I placed tiny, teasing kisses over her upper back and shoulder blades. Her skin was so soft.

My hand moved of their own accord to cover the bare cheeks of her ass exposed by the black thong. On some women, thongs just look trashy. But on Calliope, it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

"Hmm," Calliope hummed, leaning back against me.

"You know, it's not nice to tease me like that, _Dr._ Torres," I whispered into her ear.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Calliope taunted, grinding her backside against my palms.

I stepped back, grinning at Calliope's groan of protest. She started to turn around to face me, but I stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay there," I said. "And keep looking forward."

I made sure she was going to obey, then began stripping off my own dress and underwear until I was completely naked. I returned to stand behind Calliope, brushing my lips between her shoulders again, letting the tips of my breasts brush across her back. She sucked in a quick breath, but kept looking forward.

I undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall down her arms to the floor.

"Step out of the shoes," I said, my voice husky with arousal. She did as I said. I grinned and kissed a wet path down the center of her back until I met the band of her thong. I dropped to my knees and showered her bare cheeks with kisses. I bit into the flesh of her right cheek, then soothed the mark with my tongue as I reeled from Calliope's gasp, then moan.

"Turn around," I commanded. She did and I was now eye-level with the scrap ob black fabric that separated me from where I wanted to be. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the front of her panties, scraping my teeth over the fabric. Calliope groaned.

I brought my hands up to the band at her hips, slowly lowering the fabric until it pooled at her feet. I inhaled deeply, intoxicated by her spicy scent of arousal. I glanced up at her with hooded eyes to meet her gaze. I noticed her breathing was already fast and she appeared to be close to the edge already. She couldn't come that easily, I thought with a grin. I stood. "Lay on the bed," I said. She did without question.

I moved to join her, straddling her hips and capturing her hands in my own. I leaned forward and moved her hands to the headboard, sad that it was solid wood, but it would have to do. I flattened her palms against the headboard and looked down at her. My breasts were hovering just over her eyes and she was staring, licking her lips. I cleared my throat and she shifted her gaze up to mine. "Leave your hands up here," I said. "If you move them, I'll make you wait even longer to come. Okay?"

She nodded. I smirked and sat up so that my already heated center pressed against her stomach. I hissed at the contact and had the urge to grind my hips into her, but I refrained for the time being. Instead, I moved to her side and brought my mouth to her breast. My lips immediately found her pebbled nipple, enveloping it into the heat of my mouth. I teased it with my tongue, loving the hiss of pleasure that escaped Calliope's lips.

While my lips and tongue teased her nipple, I flattened my hand on her hip and trailed it between her thighs to tease her folds. "You're so wet," I murmured against her nipple as I allowed my fingers to barely penetrate her.

Calliope's hips pressed forward in attempt to get me to fully touch her, but I pulled my hand back. "Ah ah ah, Calliope," I said. "Stay still." Her movements stilled, but she whimpered softly. I grinned.

I returned my fingers to her heated center, delving between her folds to slip easily inside her wetness. Her breath hitched in her throat as I entered her with two fingers. I moved slowly, very slowly, wanting to draw out her climax. Suddenly, I felt Calliope's hand wrap around my wrist in attempt to quicken my movements.

I raised my head and removed my fingers, gripping her wrist and returning it above her head. "Bad Calliope," I whispered into her ear. "You weren't supposed to move your hands. I'll let it slid this time, but don't do it again."

I saw her gulp and moved my lips back to her nipple. "Now, where was I?" I murmured. I reclaimed her nipple and moved my hand between her thighs, this time moving between her thighs. I used my free hand to encourage her to spread her legs even further as I released her nipple and moved down until my lips with level with her core. I continued slowly moving my two fingers in and out of her as I let my lips close around her clit, scraping my teeth lightly over the sensitive bud. Calliope gasped loudly but managed to keep her hands on the headboard. I smiled.

"Good job, Calliope," I praised. "I think you nearly deserve to come. But you must pass one more test." I grinned up at her from between her legs. "You can't come until I say you can." I recaptured her clit between my lips and sucked hard.

Calliope groaned and arched her back.

"Don't come yet," I warned. I began thrusting my fingers into her at a quicker pace as I rolled her clit between my lips. I pressed in with my fingers, making sure to that just the right spot with each thrust. I felt her inner walls begin to clasp my fingers.

"Not yet," I warned.

"Oh, God, please!" Calliope cried out. "I can't… I can't take much more. Pleeeease…"

"Yes, you can," I commanded. "Just a little bit longer." I added a third finger, moving at a rapid pace. I moved up to capture Calliope's lips as my hand continued to thrust. I moved my tongue in and out of her mouth in time with my thrusts, devouring her. Calliope arched, thrusting her hips back and forth. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. I pulled back and stared into her eyes. I saw the raw need in their depths. I buried my face in her neck, sucking hard. "Come," I groaned. "Come for me, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Miami Heat (8/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: It's the wedding! : ) I have no idea if there's a "proper" order of events for a wedding reception. I've been to three weddings in the past year and they were all different. I went with the one that made the most sense to me, so please forgive me if it's not the '"traditional" sequence of events. : )

_Okay, first of all, who's excited for Grey's tonight! I know I am! This hiatus has been torture! Especially since I'm (mostly) spoiler free. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. There's a tiny bit of drama but nothing too severe. The heavier drama will be in the next chapter or two. ;) And remember, comments = !_

* * *

[Callie's POV]

"Calliope, mija, you look stunning," a voice pulled me out of my daze. I looked to my right to find my mother and Laura, Arizona's mother, standing in the door way. The make up artist and hair stylist had just finished with me. My eyes were perfectly defined, my cheeks rouged and my lips painted, then heavily glossed. The hair stylist had pulled the top half of my hair back and did some weird twisty thing that Aria had found in a bridal magazine. The lower portion had been curled and sprayed with so much hair spray, I swear I could hear my hair crunch when I moved my head in the slightest way. But I had to admit the style was beautiful and flattering.

I smiled at the two women and stood from the chair I waited in. "I'm not even dressed yet," I said, motioning to my jeans and button down shirt. We were in one of the many 'dressing rooms' of the cathedral.

"Doesn't matter," my mother said, kissing my cheek, careful not to mess up my make up. "Where's Arizona?"

"Still in with the hair stylist," I said, pointing to the door that led to the makeup and hair stations. Room had been limited, so I'd been forced to come out here when I'd finished. Aria was still in there, dictating the artists' every move. She was the epitome of 'Bridezilla.' But she was happy.

"No, I'm here," I heard Arizona say from behind me. I turned and had to stifle my gasp. She was stunning. The makeup artist had done her eye makeup to perfectly enhance the brilliant blue of her eyes and her golden hair was piled on top of her head in intricate braids and swirls. I didn't even know how to describe it, but it was gorgeous. Several tendrils of curly hair were loose, falling to brush across her shoulders.

I gulped and reminded myself to play it cool in front of our mothers.

It was rather difficult to not stare at Arizona as we dressed. It was even more difficult to keep my hands off her as our mothers chatted in the background. Especially when she turned her back to me and glanced slyly over her shoulder. "Zip me up?" I did, making sure to allow my fingers to trace a line all the way up her smooth back, grinning when I noticed her shiver.

"Twenty minutes!" Aria screeched as she ran into the room, still dressed in only a white satin slip. We all chuckled at her enthusiasm.

My mother walked over and picked up Aria's dress from where it hung on a hook on the wall and helped her into it, careful of the delicate fabric. Aria smoothed her hands over her stomach, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles as our mother zipped it in back.

"Oh, mija," our mother said softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No!" Aria commanded. "No crying! You'll ruin Tessa's work!"

Our mother fanned herself with her hand in attempt to dry the tears. "You're muy loca if you think I'll be able to keep from crying all night."

"Not all night," Aria answered. "Just until I walk down the isle."

I grinned on at their interaction, wondering if I'd ever get to experience that. A sudden mental image of myself walking down the isle in a flowing white gown entered my mind. I smiled as I imagined myself waking the long isle towards… Arizona?

Whoa. What? Where had that image come from? We'd just met less than three days ago.

But I'd never felt like this before. For anyone.

I glanced at Arizona out of the corner of my eye and noticed her grinning at Aria's nervous excitement, her beauty nearly knocking the wind out of me.

Suddenly her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but smile as the mental image of us standing at the alter refused to leave my head.

Yep, I had it bad. And I didn't care.

::*::*::*::

[Arizona's POV]

I smiled on in pride as I listened to Danny promise forever to Aria, obviously on top of the world. Since he'd first told me that he'd found the one, I'd known he was head over heels for this woman. And the first time I'd seen them together, I'd known in an instant that she'd felt the same way about my brother. Aria and Danny were just meant to be together. Like Calliope and I.

Whoa. Wait, where on earth had that thought come from? I barely knew Calliope. But could I really try and deny how much I already felt for her? No, I couldn't. She was miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning, especially now as she stood by her sister in that gorgeous rose-colored Maid of Honor dress that perfectly complimented her skin tone and accentuated her dark-as-midnight hair.

I was so busy staring at Calliope that I nearly missed the priest pronouncing Danny and Aria "husband and wife." I smiled as Danny and Aria kissed, then turned to retreat back down the isle, now newlyweds.

Calliope, I and the other members of the wedding party followed them down the isle as the guests clapped.

There was a reception in the grand ballroom of a nearby four star hotel and limos were already lined up in front of the church to take everyone there. Aria and Danny got their own limo, and the wedding party, including both sets of parents, all clambered into the back of the next limo, talking excitedly.

I ended up in the middle seat in the back of the limo, squashed between Danny's best man and Calliope. I scooted over as close to Calliope as humanly possible without sitting in her lap. Which wouldn't have been a bad idea, except for the others present in the limo.

Somehow, though, Calliope had managed to snake her arm behind me without the others noticing. Essentially, I was sitting on her hand, which she constantly moved, feeling me up. I tried to keep a straight face so no one noticed, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when she did that. I shot her glare, which she responded to with a smirk and a wiggle of her fingers. I staunched a groan of pleasure as her touch sent tremors directly to my core.

Finally, the limo slowed to a stop in front of the hotel and we clamored out of the vehicle and into the elegant hotel. I'd never been in a hotel quite this fancy and was in awe of my surroundings as we walked to the ballroom.

The large ballroom was set up with a few dozen tables draped in white table cloths with lily centerpieces. There was a large dance floor situated in front of a raised stage where musical of the band Aria and Danny had chosen was already set up.

The reception was full of mingling and talking to family members when I'd rather be dancing with Calliope, but I put a smile on my face and made nice as I sipped champagne. I kept stealing glances at Calliope as she made the rounds, doing her Maid of Honor duties. At one point while I was in the middle of a conversation with my mother and Grammy Deb, our eyes met and she smiled softly at me. I think she even winked, but I was all the way across the room, so I couldn't be sure.

"Arizona, dear, are you with us?"

I turned back to face my mother and Grammy. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

My mother eyed me carefully, a knowing smile on her lips. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

I returned her smile, hoping to reassure her. "I'm great," I said. "I just need to use the ladies' room."

"Good idea," my mother said, taking my elbow and leading me towards the restroom after telling Grammy she'd be back in a minute. "You want to tell me what's going on?" my mother asked as soon as the door to the bathroom closed behind us and she'd made sure there was no on else in here.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to act innocent. I should have known that I'd never be able to pull a fast one on my mother, however. She can read me like a book.

"Don't play innocent with me, Arizona," my mother said, voice stern. "You've been making googly eyes at Aria's sister all day."

I couldn't hide my smile anymore. I moved to sit on the couch. The couch in the restroom of a four-star hotel. Okay, sure. Why not? I sat down and sighed slightly. "I really like her, Mom," I admitted.

"Does she like you back?" she asked, sitting next to me. I knew exactly what she was asking. There'd been many a time, mostly in high school and college, that I'd come home crying because I'd fallen for a straight girl that didn't like me back.

I nodded in answer to her question. "Very much." If the incredible sex was any indication, Calliope liked me a lot. "I think—I think I love her."

She looked at me intently, as if reading my mind and I felt my cheeks flush. I had to look away and clear my throat.

"Arizona, honey, I know you're an adult and I know you can make your own decisions, but you've only known her a few days."

"I know, I know," I said. "It's crazy. Insane and totally unlike me but…" I shrugged. "I can't help how I feel. We've pretty much spent every waking hour together for the past three days. I know more about her in three days than I knew about Joanne in three months. And… I've never felt this way before."

My mother leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know. But I'll be fine. I promise."

::*::*::*::

[Callie's POV]

I noticed Arizona being led into the restroom by her mother and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I was about to follow with the pretense of needing the restroom myself when my own mother stepped in my path.

"Calliope, mija, can I talk to you for a moment?" She didn't wait for an answer; she just turned and made her way gracefully towards the hallway in the opposite direction of where Arizona and her mother had just disappeared to. I had no choice but to follow. She didn't seem mad or upset, so I was confused as to what she wanted to talk to me about. She led me down the hall and into a conference room. "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush, here," she said, sitting in a chair, indicating for me to sit as well, which I did. "What's going on between you and Danny's sister?"

I felt my cheeks burn as I rolled my lips inward. "What makes you think there's something going on?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she started nonchalantly. "Maybe the fact that you've been spending so much time together lately? Or the fact that you keep staring at one another? Or, maybe it's the fact that when I came to wake you up this morning, you two were cuddled up under the blankets of your bed in what I can only assume was state of complete undress?"

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat even further. I cleared my throat. "I, ah, umm," I stammered, not knowing how to respond.

"Mija, I'm not mad," she said. "A little shocked, but it's obvious you like her and she you. Actually, I'm a bit proud of myself."

I knit my brow. "Proud of yourself?" I repeated.

She nodded. "I met Arizona a few months ago and Aria let it slip that she was a lesbian and single. I immediately decided that you two would be great together, so I convinced Aria to have you show her around. Of course, Aria was completely game with the idea."

"You… set us up?" I asked, astonished.

"I just gave you a push," she said. "You two did the rest on your own." She cleared her throat. "Actually, it seems that it didn't take too long for you to get, ahem, well acquainted."

"Oh, God," I groaned, covering my face with my hands. 'Getting well acquainted' was not a topic I wanted to discuss with my mother. Ever.

"I may be your mother, Calliope, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a sexual being," she quipped. "I may not fully understand your desire to be with a woman, but I support you. And Arizona is a wonderful girl. You two make a beautiful couple."

I peaked at my mother through my fingers and noted her smile. "Really?" I was surprised at her easy acceptance.

"Really," she said, nodding. "It helps that I already know and love her, I think, and I know that she'll make you happy." She chuckled. "And Aria told me of her little plan that got Arizona an interview at Seattle Grace. So, it seems things will work out."

I lowered my hands and moved forward to hug my mother. She hugged me back as I tried to maintain my composure and not cry.

I pulled back, swiping away the tears that had managed to fall. "Thank you," I said.

She tucked a stray hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Te amo, mija."

"Te amo tambien," I answered. We both stood and began to make our way back out to the ballroom. I was on cloud nine. However, a sudden though occurred to me, making me halt. I turned to my mother, a worried expression on my face. "What about Daddy?"

She sighed. "He loves you, you know that. He's just… stubborn. I've been working on him, but it's going to take a while. Don't worry about him just yet. Just remember that he loves you and wants you be happy."

I nodded, still on cloud nine, but not quite as high before. But it didn't matter. I had my mother's support and her voice was strong in the Torres household. Acceptance from my father was around the corner. I hoped.

Back out in the ballroom, my eyes were immediately drawn to Arizona, who'd reemerged from the bathroom and was laughing with Aria and Danny. I started over, but was stopped by the best man. "We're making the toasts in five minutes," he said. I nodded and thanked him.

Five minutes late found us all seated, Danny and Aria the center of attention as they were seated in the middle of the wedding party. I was to Aria's immediate left and Arizona was to my left. The best man made his speech first, quoting cheesy Shakespeare lines and telling funny anecdotes of Danny. Soon, it was my turn to speak. I didn't really like public speaking. Actually, I abhorred it, but this was for Aria.

I stood, clutching my speech in one hand and was handed a microphone. I spoke:

Firstly, I'd like to welcome everyone this afternoon. And for those of you who don't know me, my name is Callie and I'm Aria's big sister. I'd like to offer up my congratulations to the newlywed couple.

To Aria, my sister and my best friend, I want to tell you how proud I am. As children and teens, we weren't all that close. We fought a lot, but you were always fiercely loyal to me and our family. For that, I am grateful. As the years have progressed, we've grown closer, for which I'm also truly grateful. You've always been there for me in times of need, even when distance separated us. I always knew that I could count on you, no matter what.

I asked your close friends and family members to describe you in a few words and their responses didn't surprise me, but they truly touched me. Stunning, kind, intelligent, loyal, fierce, outgoing, quirky, sensible, genuine, open-minded… These are just some of the common qualities that everyone had to offer about you. But I think my favorite word used to describe you is committed. No matter what you've set your mind to, you're always fully committed, whether it's being a good friend, finding the love of your life, or just being you, you never let anyone get in your way or bring you down. I've always admired you for that. You may be my little sister, but you've taught me so much and I can only hope to one day find everything you've found in Danny.

So, to the happy couple, may you always find love in times of hardship, may you never take one another for granted, may you learn to forgive and learn to love the other's faults. And may you always remember this day as the day you begin the rest of your lives as a couple. I love you both and wish you happiness now and in the future.

Thank you.

Applause rang out and we toasted the couple. I sat down, tears in my eyes as I hugged my baby sister.

"That was beautiful," Arizona said from my left as Aria and Danny were called out to the dance floor.

I turned and noted her smile, unable to hide my own grin. "I can't believe she's married," I said aloud in wonder.

Under the table out of sight from the guests, Arizona's hand found my knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze as the MC announced that it was time for the newlywed couple's first dance as husband and wife. I couldn't help but look on in pride as they danced to Brian McKnight's "Back at One."

I glanced over at Arizona and swallowed as the lyrics to the song rang in my ears.

'Cause one, you're like a dream come true. Check.

Two, just wanna be with you. Another check.

Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. It was fast, but it was definitely a check.

And four, repeat steps one through three. Check.

Five, make you fall in love with me. Arizona glanced over just then and I was almost certain, in that moment, that I could give myself another check.

We continued staring at each other, no so subtly, for the remainder of the song. Before I knew it, the song was over and I was pulled from my daydream by applause. I glanced back at Aria and Danny but my gaze strayed to the right, making contact with my father's. He didn't look very happy and it was clear he'd seen our lust/love-filled eye gazing.

He started towards us and I stiffened, turning my gaze back to Arizona who had noticed me looking at my dad. I gave her an apologetic look, pleading with her to understand, before I stood and quickly made my escape, rushing into the lady's room.

::*::*::*::

[Arizona's POV]

Confused, I started at Calliope's quickly retreating back, a little hurt by her brush off. I looked over at her father and noted his angry expression, comprehension dawning on me. I wasn't sure how I should feel. On the one hand, I was worried and wanted to rush after Calliope to make sure she was alright. On the other, it was clear she didn't want her father to know about us, which made me angry. I've been the secret girlfriend before and I refuse to do it again. I was considering moving for her. Well, partly for her, but still. I settled on anger.

When I noticed Carlos retreating towards the opposite side of the room, I decided to follow Calliope and confront her. I've never been one to just let thing slide. I moved towards the door to the lady's room, giving myself a moment to cool off before I pushed on the door. It didn't budge, however.

I knocked impatiently.

"Who is it?" I heard Calliope call out.

"Arizona," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Calliope, let me in."

I heard the lock shift and the door opened. I slipped inside. Calliope closed the door behind me and turned the lock. I faced her, hands on my hips and ready to lay into her. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Calliope sighed and sat on the same couch I'd sat on only half an hour ago telling my mother that I'd fallen for the raven haired goddess. "That was me trying to avoid my righteous father. I could tell he was about to make a scene."

"And you ran because you don't want him to know about us?" I demanded, folding my arms. "You just want me to be your dirty little secret?"

She looked up at me, apparently surprised at my words. "What? No! I mean, yes, I don't want him to know about us right now. But that's because this is supposed to be Aria's day. If he knew, he'd just cause a scene and Aria doesn't deserve that." She stood and I already felt my anger melting at the pleading look in her eyes as she . "I swear, I never expected you to be my dirty little secret. I lo—" She stopped abruptly, cheeks flushing.

But I knew what she'd been about to admit and I completely forgot about any harsh feelings towards her as my heart began to race. My arms fell to my sides and I stepped forwards, kissing her gently and cupping her cheek with my hand. I poured everything I felt into the kiss, hoping she felt that I loved her, too. I wasn't ready to say the words, and it was apparent that neither was she, but I needed her to feel it.

I pulled back reluctantly and looked into her eyes. "You're an amazing sister, Calliope," I said. "And I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I just don't like being the secret."

"I know," she breathed out. "And I'm sorry it has to be this way just a little bit longer. As soon as the reception is over and Aria and Danny leave for Tahiti, I'll confront my father. My mother already knows."

"She does?"

Calliope nodded and grinned. "Actually, she kind of set us up. She said that as soon as she met you, she'd known that we'd be good together."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

"Really. She loves you, you know."

I grinned. "Well, what's not to love?" I teased.

"Nothing," Calliope said. And then she kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Miami Heat (9/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: YAY! Finally an update, right? I am so sorry it took so long. It's been a hectic week, which started off with me breaking my wrist. Booo. So, it's been hard to type with a broken wrist (which is in a pretty purple cast, however). Unfortunately, my doctor was more Shadow Shepherd than Callie Torres. : ( Oh, well. Anyway, I'm going to do my very, very, very best to update at least once more before classes begin on Wednesday. (ZOMG, it's the FINAL semester of my SENIOR year of COLLEGE! Ahhh!) But, no promises. I hope you enjoy this update. : )

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

"We should get back out there before anyone comes looking for us," I said as I reluctantly pulled away from Arizona. "Or before someone needs the lady's room."

She pouted slightly, but nodded in agreement. I gave her one last kiss before unlocking the door and holding it open for her. I followed her out into the crowd. Aria immediately noticed us and hurried over.

"It's almost time to toss the bouquet!" she said excitedly. I couldn't help but grin at her continued enthusiasm.

Minutes later, all the single women, including Arizona and myself, were lined up on the dance floor, waiting for Aria to toss the bouquet over her shoulder. She tossed it backwards and all the women rushed forward, only to be outpaced by the flower girl, who slid on her knees to catch the flowers. The crowd laughed and cheered for the girl, who was Danny and Arizona's cousin's daughter and looked exactly how I imagined Arizona had when she'd been eight.

After the bouquet toss, Arizona was quickly whisked away by some family member. She glanced at me over her shoulder, an apologetic look on her face. I smiled in reassurance, then went in search of my mother. She was sitting at a table sipping champagne as she looked on in pride as Aria and our father danced on the dance floor. He looked so happy and proud of her. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to look at me with that look of pride shining on his face.

I sat heavily in the chair next to my mother. "He's so proud of her," I commented, unable to hide the wishful tone in my voice.

My mother turned to me and smiled. "He is. And he should be. He's proud of both of his beautiful daughters."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks for trying, mama, but we both know he's not proud of me. Not right now."

She looked like she wanted to say something, but had to silence herself as Aria and our father started back towards the table. Aria sat next to me, offering me a big smile. Our mother stood before our father could sit. "Carlos, I think I need some fresh air and the gardens here are beautiful. Take me for a walk?"

"Of course, dear," he agreed.

My mother turned back to me and leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "I promise to keep him outside for fifteen minutes." Then she winked. She turned and they left, leaving me confused.

"What does that mean?" I asked, knowing Aria had heard.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Duh. She's taking him outside so he can't be where when you ask Arizona to dance!" She stood and walked away. "Amateur," I heard her muttering.

I spotted Arizona sitting with Danny and determined that now was the perfect time. I quickly made my way over, weaving through the round tables until I stood in front of her. She glanced up at my approach, a broad smile forming on her lips. I held out my hand to her. "Care to dance, m'lady?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What about your father?" she asked.

"My mom's taking him for a walk and promised me fifteen minutes of father-free fun."

"Well, then, by all means," she said, taking my hand and standing. I led her to the dance floor, uncaring who saw me dancing with a woman. I turned towards her once on the dance floor and captured her waist in my hands. Her arms twined around my neck as we began swaying back and forth to the slow song. Respectful of our surroundings, we kept a few inches between us, but it still felt amazing to have her in my arms.

"You certainly do have smooth moves on the dance floor, Dr. Torres," Arizona said huskily as she smiled up at me.

I tightened my hands on her waist slightly and had to force myself to not pull her flush against me and plant a ravishing kiss on her right then. "Smooth is my middle name," I said, voice tight with arousal.

"Liar," a voice to our right said. I glanced over to see Aria smiling as she danced with Danny. "Your middle name is—"

"Aria, I swear if you finish that sentence, I'll tell mom that it was you that wrecked the car when you didn't even have your license."

"You bitch," Aria said, mockingly. "Fine. But Arizona, it's really good. I promise." She winked at Arizona before letting Danny whisk her away.

"I need to know now!" Arizona said, eyes sparkling with delight.

I tilted my head back and groaned. "I'm going to kill Aria," I said. "And you'll never get it out of me."

"I hear a challenge. I accept."

"So, my dad will probably be stalking my room tonight," I said, changing the subject. "So, I was thinking maybe we could get a room here, order room service for dinner and not come out until sometime tomorrow evening…"

Arizona's eyes sparkled again, only this time in pleasure. "That sounds wonderful, Calliope."

I grinned, wanting to kiss her so badly in that moment, but knowing I couldn't. Aria's lucky I love her so much because, otherwise, I'd say to hell with not causing a scene.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

"I need to book a flight to Seattle soon," I said quietly as we lay on the plush bed of the hotel suite that Calliope had gotten us. Calliope laid on her back, naked, while I laid on my side next to her, equally naked, my head propped up on my bent arm as I looked down at her. We'd been on top of each other as soon as we'd entered the large suite, unable to keep our hands to ourselves any longer. It had been fast, furious and so incredible sexy that I'd come three times before collapsing from utter exhaustion.

Now, several minutes later and having regained my senses, my index finger traced a feather light path over her décolletage and between her breasts as I spoke. She hummed softly. "Your interview is on Tuesday, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm nervous," I admitted, adverting my gaze and focusing on my fingers now tracing the underside of her breast.. "I mean, what if I don't get the job?"

"You'll get it," Calliope answered. "You're an amazing surgeon and have done a lot of really amazing research and published so much. Webber would be insane to say no."

I returned my gaze her hers and narrowed my eyes. "How do you know about my research and published works?" I asked. One thing we hadn't discussed in great detail was our work.

She blushed slightly. "I may have Google'd you," she murmured, a smile playing over her lips.

I chuckled. "Stalker," I teased, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I am not a stalker!" she pouted. "I was being responsible. I had to make sure I wasn't getting involved with a psychopath."

"Right," I said, tolling my eyes slightly. "Anyway, I just mentioned getting a flight because I wanted to know if that offer to stay with you was still on the table. I mean, if you're not ready to go back to Seattle, I totally understand. It's no big deal to stay in a hotel. I can just—"

"Arizona," Calliope interrupted, placing a hand over my mouth. "It's okay. You can stay with me."

"You're sure?"

She smiled broadly. "I want you to stay with me. Really. We can fly out Monday morning and I promise to make you dinner Monday night, then take you out to celebrate on Tuesday after you nail the interview."

I returned her smile and laid my head on her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. "You're amazing, Calliope Torres."

I felt her fingers thread through my hair and she moved so that we were both on our sides, front to front as she cupped my cheek and looked me in the eye. "You're the amazing one," she whispered before capturing my lips with hers. I hummed in pleasure as her tongue brushed across the seem of my lips, seeking entrance. I granted her access, greeting her tongue with my own.

I ran my hand down her side, over her ribs to tease along her hip. Calliope pulled away slightly and grinned down at me as she nudged me onto my back. "Hmm, what do you think you're doing, Calliope?" I breathed out, my fingers tangling into her hair as she began kissing my neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she murmured, returning her lips to mine. "I'm about to make love to my girlfriend."

It was almost comical to see Calliope's face after those words left her mouth. She pulled back and looked down at me, eyes wide as she bit her bottom lip. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. "Um, I mean…uh…" she trailed off and I decided to end her torment.

I cupped the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine, kissing her deeply. "Girlfriend," I murmured against her lips. "I like the sound of that."

She pulled back slightly, a grin playing on her lips. "You do?"

I smiled back and nodded. "I know it's crazy because we've only known each other a short time, but I'd love to be your girlfriend, Calliope. Of course I would."

She pulled me to her in a deep, searing kiss, her tongue immediately demanding entrance to my mouth. I hummed in pleasure as she settled more fully on top of me, spreading her thighs to straddle my stomach. My hum of pleasure turned into a groan of desperation when I felt her wet center pressing against my abdomen. I pushed against her shoulder in attempt to roll on top of her, but she didn't budge. She just grinned down at me before moving down to press hot, wet kisses down my neck towards my breasts.

"Hmm, Calliope," I sighed out as her lips enveloped my already pebbled nipple. I held her head to me, my back arching in attempt to get her to suck harder. I felt her teeth scrape lightly over the bud and I gasped. My eyes closed of their own accord.

Calliope moved downwards, moving her legs between mine, spreading my thighs wide. Earlier, things had been fast and frenzied, but now was slow, deliberate and full of emotion.

I sighed as Calliope's lips swept across my stomach, her tongue dipping into my naval. I gasped as she swirled her tongue, teasing me mercilessly. As her tongue teased, her hands spread my thighs even further apart, then ran up my overly sensitive inner thighs towards where I wanted her most. But instead of ending the torture, she moved both hands to my hips, holding them still.

"Calliope, please, stop teasing me!" I groaned out. I felt her chuckle, sending vibrations across my abdomen directly to my center. "I need you now," I begged. "Touch me, please. Make me come. I need you."

She finally took pity on me and moved her hand to cup my center, her fingers brushing lightly over my folds. "I can already feel how wet you are," she murmured, her heated breath playing across my lower abdomen.

I gasped at the feel of her fingers. "All for you," I groaned out, trying to move my hips forward in attempt to get her to stop teasing. "Calliope, if you don't touch me _right now_, I'm gonna—"

She cut me off with her lips on mine, thrusting her tongue into my mouth as she continued to run her fingers over my outer folds, still teasing. She pulled back slightly. "You'll what, Arizona?" she asked smugly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and groaned out in frustration. "I won't put out for an entire week," I bluffed.

She raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Liar," she said. "You couldn't keep your hands off me for an entire week."

Damn it, she'd seen right through my bluff. I kept my face neutral. "You really want to test that theory?" I asked through clenched teeth.

She didn't even hesitate. "No," she said, thrusting two fingers into my at the same time she spoke.

"Oh, God!" I cried out, my eyes automatically closing and my back arching at the full feeling of her inside me. "More," I groaned out. She obliged, moving in a steady rhythm as she moved between my widely spread thighs, her lips closing around my clit and sucking hard. I cried out as I felt my orgasm welling inside me, causing my legs to tremble and my breathing to become rapid and choppy. She pulled back slightly and blew cool air over my superheated core.

"Fuck!" I cried out. I almost never cursed, especially not the F-word, but Calliope made the swear escape my lips as she did _that_ thing with her tongue. "Harder," I pleaded, feeling myself _so close_ to the edge. She headed my plea and thrust her fingers into me, pushing up as high as she could go before pulling out to press back in. She curled her fingers slightly, hitting just the right spot with each thrust. She sucked my clit back into her mouth and that was all it took for me to succumb to orgasm. Every muscle in my body clenched as I came on a long, low, throaty moan, eyes rolling back and fists clenching tight in her hair.

Calliope didn't stop her ministrations until I relaxed, panting and feeling drained, exhausted and totally satisfied.

I groaned slightly when Calliope pulled her fingers out of me, licking the wetness that coated them. Then she moved up to hover over me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I gazed at her through half-closed eyes, completely in awe of women above me. I reached up and lazily traced her cheekbone, nose and lips with my index finger.

"Hmm, you're amazing," I said softly.

She grinned. "Why, thank you," she replied smugly.

I chuckled. "I'm not talking about sex, Calliope," I said. "Though you _are_ amazing there, too. I'm talking about you in general." I pulled her to me and kissed her. "You (kiss) are (kiss) amazing." I kissed her fully this time, holding her to me, tasting myself on her lips.

I pushed against her shoulder and this time she let me roll on top of her. I never let our lips part as I moved over her, intent on showing her just how amazing I thought she was.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

"I don't want to leave our cocoon," I groaned out, burrowing further under the covers against Arizona's warmth.

Arizona chuckled. "I don't either, but check out is at noon and it's almost eleven thirty." She tried to sit up and get out of bed, but I pulled her back to me, hugging her close and nuzzling her neck.

"Let's just stay here," I said as I kissed my way to her ear. "Ignore the outside world. Live in our own little bubble."

She groaned slightly. "Calliope," she protested weakly.

A sudden ringing caused me to groan as my cell phone buzzed from where it stood on the nightstand. Reluctantly, I rolled over to pick it up, frowning back at Arizona when she used the opportunity to get out of bed and make her way to the bathroom, shooting a teasing grin over her shoulder before shutting the door.

I brought my attention back to my ringing phone and groaned when I saw that it was my dad. I steeled myself and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Calliope, ¿dónde estás? I've been trying to call you all morning."

I sighed and sat up, holding the sheet to my chest. "I'm sorry, Daddy," I said. "I left my phone in my purse on silent." I wasn't lying, but I wasn't about to tell him I'd done it on purpose.

"Well, where have you been? You missed seeing Aria and Danny off on their honeymoon this morning. You _and _Danny's sister were noticeably absent."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious insinuation. "Aria and I said our goodbyes last night," I said. "And I'm an adult, Daddy. I don't have to ask your permission to leave the house anymore." My voice was calm even though I was beginning to seethe inside.

"Calliope Iphigenia, you are still my child and I worry about you when I don't know where you are."

I sighed again, trying to determine if he was really concerned for me or just using it as an excuse to berate me. I chose, for now, to believe the former. "I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't think about you worrying. But I'm fine. I promise. And I'll be home in a few hours."

He was silent for a moment and I could almost hear him thinking through the phone. "Okay," he finally said. "But we need to talk when you get home. I presume I can tell Laura and Daniel that their daughter is with you and fine?"

"She's fine," I say just as Arizona exited the bathroom, a bathrobe wrapped around her. She gave me a curious look and I mouthed 'my father,' to her. She nodded and walked over to her duffel bag.

"What time will you be home then?" I heard my father ask me.

I glanced at the clock and note the time. "Around one," I say.

"Fine," he says, sounded a bit exasperated. "When you get home, come to my office. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I will," I said and hung up, already dreading what was in store and hoping my mother would be there, too. I groaned and fell back against the pillow, covering my face with my arms. I felt the bed dip beside me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Arizona ask.

I didn't move my arms from my face as I answered, "My dad wants to _talk_ when I get home. I don't feel like arguing today, but I guess it's better to just get this over with."

I felt the bed shift and Arizona lean over me. I finally moved my arms to look up at her. She had a worried expression on her face. "You're really concerned about what's going to happen, aren't you?"

I inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly. "He's just… opinionated. And pious. I don't think he'll do anything like cut me off again, but I don't like fighting with him."

"I get that," Arizona said. She leaned down and kissed me softly. "It's never fun to have your parents upset with you."

I nodded. "But, he's just going to have to get over it 'cause I'm not giving you up," I said, grabbing her arms and attempting to pull her back into bed with me.

"Oh, no, Calliope," Arizona said, pulling away. "We only have twenty minutes to shower, dress and check out." She stood and pulled my arm. "Come on, you lazy bum. Shower. Now."

"Together?" I asked as I stood, grinning. "I can get on board with that."

I knocked on the solid oak door that led to my father's office, heart racing.

"Come in," I heard from inside. I turned the knob and opened the door. My first thought as I stepped inside was that I was glad my mother was there. She stood in front of my father's desk, looking down at him, hands on her hips. She glanced back at me as I entered, an apologetic look on her face.

"Calliope, good, you're here," my father said, standing from his desk. "Sit," he ordered, pointing to the couch. I did, weary. My mother stayed at his desk, leaning back against it as she stared invisible daggers at my father, which he chose to ignore as he sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. "Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"_You_, Carlos, _you_ wanted to take to her about something," my mother fired out and I was incredibly grateful to have her on my side.

My father glared at her and she glared right back. No one could ever call my mother a pushover. My father sighed slightly and turned back to me. "Look, Calliope, you're not getting any younger and this phase has gone on long enough."

"Phase?" I repeated, crossing my arms and leaning back on the couch in a defiant manner.

"Yes," he said, equally defiant. "This _phase_ of you running around with-with women. I gave you time to get it out of your system and now it's time you settle down with a nice man and get married. Now, I know plenty of nice, single men your age—"

"It's not a phase," I interrupted, almost whispering.

"Excuse me?" my father countered.

"It's not a phase," I repeated louder, emphasizing each word. "And I don't want to settle down with a 'nice man,' especially one that _you _set me up with. I'm capable of finding my own love interests, thanks, and I have found one. Arizona is—"

"A woman!" he said loudly, almost yelling. "She's a woman and it's an abomination. And I raised you better than to—"

"To what?" I asked. "To love? Yes, you did. To follow my heart to find happiness? You did that, too. And I am happy. Why don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do, Calliope," he stressed. "I want that more than anything. Which is why I want to see you in a healthy relationship. Not with some woman you barely know."

I saw red. "First of all, Arizona isn't just _some women_. She's Danny's sister. Laura and Daniel's daughter. She was raised the same as Danny, who you seem to adore. And secondly, my relationship with her is healthier than any relationship I've ever had with a man before."

"You just met her," he argued.

"So if Arizona and I date for several years, you'll accept our relationship then?" I countered.

"Accept your relationship? How can I accept sin?" He stood. "No, I think you need to talk to someone." He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, standing.

"Father Kevin," he barked out.

"Carlos, I really don't that that's necessary," my mother tried to interrupt, but he didn't listen.

I cried out in fury, an exasperated sound coming from my throat as I stalked out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs. I needed to find Arizona.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Miami Heat (10/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **You know you guys love me, even though my updates are getting less and less frequent. There's several reasons for that. (a) I still have a broken wrist and it starts hurting after 2 pages of typing or so, so I have to take frequent breaks. (b) School has started up again. It's my last semester of undergraduate, which means a hell of a lot of reading, writing and presenting. (c) I'm in Grey's withdrawal and C/A were left extremely angsty, which makes it hard for me to write happy stuff… Anyway, here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy and, just a fair warning, you might want to read this alone. And perhaps plan for a break/cold shower afterwards. (I didn't warn someone last time and they god mad at me. lol) So consider this a warning. : )

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

While Calliope went to speak with her father, I went in search of my parents. So much had happened the past few days that I've barely been able to sit and talk with them. I found them in their guest suite, my father reading the newspaper while sitting in the corner of the couch, my mother leaning against him as she flipped through a magazine. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face at the sight before me.

"Arizona," my said with a smile when she noticed me in the doorway. "You finally decided to tear yourself away from Callie to see us, I see," she teased.

My smile grew and I entered the room, leaning down to hug my mother, then my father. "I'm sorry if I've been absent lately," I said.

"Don't apologize," my father said, putting down the paper and indicating the chair adjacent to the couch. I sat and he studied me intently. My father was pretty intimidating and he had a way about him, a look, the very one he was giving me now, that made you think he was looking right into your mind, probing your thoughts. I blushed as I my mind immediately went to Calliope, wondering if he knew just _how_ his only daughter had spent the previous evening. He narrowed his eyes slightly and I had a feeling he _did_ know. My blush deepened and I was forced to look away as I cleared my throat.

"Well, I just wondered when you plan to leave," I said, directing it at my mother.

She glanced between my father and I, an amused expression on her face. "We thought we'd spend a few days at your Aunt Tonya's before heading home," she answered. "I think we're leaving here tomorrow morning. Why?"

I shrugged, trying to act innocent. "I have an interview in Seattle on Tuesday so I was just wondering when you were planning on leaving. I think I'll be leaving tomorrow morning as well."

"Seattle?" my father questioned. "Doesn't Callie live in Seattle?"

I fought a smile, but failed. "Yes, sir," I answered. "She does. And before you ask, yes, the interview is at the same hospital she works at. Seattle Grace. It's a top-ranked teaching hospital and would be a great place to work."

"And Callie's there," he added, a smug look on his face.

I sighed. "And Callie's there," I agreed, knowing it would be useless to argue that that fact was a part of my decision. "And I know what you're going to say. We've only known each other a few days, but I don't know. I really like her. Like, _really_ like her." I shrugged slightly.

"Arizona, you don't need to defend yourself to us," my mother said. "You're an adult. A very responsible, mature adult. You wouldn't be moving all the way to Seattle if you weren't sure."

I chuckled. "I'm sure," I said. "I'm so sure."

She smiled and nodded. "Good. That's enough for us, right Daniel?"

I looked at my father in trepidation. I knew I didn't _need_ his approval, but I liked to have it anyway. I was relieved to see him nod in agreement. "I like Callie," he said. "And it's obvious she makes you happy."

I broke into a huge smile. "I'm glad you like her."

"Now, you better not forget us when you move to Seattle," my mother said. "You better call at least once a week and visit every few months, you hear?"

I laughed. "I haven't gotten the job, yet," I pointed out. "I may not get it."

"You'll get it," my father said, his positive assertion making me feel a lot more confident.

"I hope so," I said. Then I remembered Calliope's earlier anxiety over her talk with her father and my smile wavered.

"What's wrong?" my mother asked, not missing a beat. She'd always been able to read me like a book.

"It's nothing," I reassured.

She gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me and I knew it would be useless to try and convince her that nothing was wrong.

I sighed. "It's just Calliope," I said. "Her father isn't too thrilled with her being in relationship with a woman," I explained. "She's talking to him now."

My father raised his eyebrows, seemingly surprised. "Carlos? I noticed a bit of tension between them at dinner the other night, but I had not idea that's what it was."

I nodded. "Yeah, apparently, he's already cut her off once when she was dating a woman a few years ago, but he had seemed to come around. But now…" I shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," my mother reassured. "After all, she is dating _our_ daughter. If he has a problem with that, then he has a problem with us."

I had to laugh at her protective streak. "I don't think it's _me_ he has the problem with. It's a religious thing."

I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about what could possibly happen between Calliope and her father. Several minutes later we were chatting about my cousin's newborn son when someone cleared their throat from the open doorway. I glanced up, my smile faltering when I saw Calliope standing there, trying to look neutral but I could see her distress.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," she said, voice heavy with emotion. "Can I talk to you?" she asked me, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Go ahead," my father said and I stood, grateful that they understood. I followed Calliope down the hallway into her room, shutting the door behind me.

"What happened?" I asked as she sat heavily on her bed.

She looked up at me and I could tell she was fighting tears. My heart ached as I sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her lower back while my free hand gripped one of her hands, interlacing our fingers. "Talk to me," I said softly.

She sighed. "First, he insisted that this was all just a phase and that he'd given me time to 'get over it' and that it was time for me to settle down 'with a nice man.' I thought he'd finally accepted me, but he was only biding his time before trying to make me straight. He just wants to pray away the gay."

She finally broke, tears streaming down her cheeks. My heart clenched again as I gathered her to me, letting her bury her tear-streaked face in my neck. I could feel her tears already soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. I rocked her softly, murmuring softly in her ear. I was at a loss for words, but I had a feeling words would be lost on her right now. She just needed to cry.

I pained me to see her like this. To see her, the strong, confident, badass woman I've come to know, like this.

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided but she didn't let go right away. I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry," she said when she finally sat up, wiping her tears, her make up hopelessly smudged.

"Hey, don't apologize," I said, helping to wipe away her tears. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She sniffled. "You've known me only a few days and you're already being dragged into family drama," she explained, staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Hey," I said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at me. "It's okay. I'm just sad to see you so upset. I wish there was something I could do."

She gave me a small smile and sniffled slightly. "You're doing it," she said, taking my hand and gripping it tightly. "By just being here."

I returned her smile and leaned into her, hoping she could feel my support.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

I couldn't stay in the house and I'd told Arizona so. She'd understood and jumped at my suggestion that we take the yacht out for the day.

"We have to be back by six, though," she said as I guided the boat out of the marina. Aria had been right; piloting it was a lot like riding a bike—hard to forget once you've learned. "I told my parents we'd take them out for dinner at seven."

I glanced at her. "Your parents?" I asked, nervous. Of course we've met and chatted, but that was as Aria's sister, not as Arizona's girlfriend.

Arizona chuckled. "Relax, Calliope," she said. "They love you already and just want to get to know you. It'll be fine. I promise."

I grumbled. "Fine, but you owe me," I muttered.

She stepped up behind me and stood on tiptoe to whisper into my ear, "We're on the yacht and will soon be out in the middle of nowhere. All alone. I think I can figure out a way to repay you."

I shivered at the whispered promise and fought to focus on the water ahead of me. I cleared my throat and shook my head to clear it.

I navigated the boat to the cove we'd gone to before and dropped anchor. Arizona had left the control room a few minutes ago. Before she'd left, she's looked at me over her shoulder with a challenging look in her eyes. "You want to play a little game?" she'd asked.

I'd raised an eyebrow. "What kind of game?"

"A fun one, I promise," she'd responded. She'd began to unbutton her shirt as she'd backed out of the room. "When you drop anchor, just follow the trail." She'd slid her shirt off her shoulders revealing her bikini top and dropped it to the ground.

Now, I shut off the engine and walked over to where she'd dropped the shirt. I bent over and picked it up, bringing it to my face to breath in her intoxicating scent. I exited the control room, heading down the stairs where I noticed a bright pink flip flop. Further beyond that flip flop, in front of the door leading to the cabin was the other flip flop, pointing inside. I grinned and made my way to the door, opening it and stepping inside.

I gave my eyes a moment to adjust to the dim interior before looking around for another bread crumb. In the middle of the floor lay denim shorts, haphazardly discarded. My mouth began to water when I saw the next item, which lay directly in front of the closed door that led to the bedroom. It was bright blue and tiny. Her bikini top.

I swallowed hard before pushing open the door, expecting to see a naked Arizona sprawled on the bed. I was confused when I saw nothing on the bed. I looked around the room, breath catching in my chest when I finally saw her. She sat in an armchair in the corner of the room to my right. Her legs were crossed and she held her last piece of clothing—the bright blue bikini bottoms—in her hand, letting it dangle off her index finger as she grinned up at me.

"I like this game," I said, unable to tear my eyes away from her.

"The game isn't over, Calliope," Arizona said, letting the bottoms fall from her finger to the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her breasts from me. I pouted, which caused her grin to widen. "Why are you still wearing so many clothes?"

I glanced down at myself and shrugged. "Hell if I know," I said, tugging my shirt off over my head. I tossed it aside and brought my hands to the fastenings of my khaki shorts. I kicked them away as soon as they hit the floor. Soon, I stood in front of her, naked as the day I was born, hands on my hips as I let her appraise me.

I've never been particularly shy about my body, but I've never really cared what others thought about me as much as I cared about what Arizona thought. And even though she's already seen me naked, this was different. It wasn't a dark cave or a dim bedroom. It was a brightly lit room with natural Miami coast sunlight filtering through the many windows.

I swallowed as Arizona's eyes traveled over my entire body, moving downwards at a snails pace, then traveling back upwards. I saw her lick her lips slightly and I let out the breath I'd been holding. Her eyes met mine and I swallowed again, this time at the raw look of arousal and desire in her eyes.

"Sit down," she said. "On the edge of the bed."

I did as she said, excited at the prospect of take-charge Arizona. It was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Touch yourself."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Touch yourself," she reiterated. "Show me what makes you feel good."

"You know what makes me feel good," I said, nervous.

She just stared at me. I gave in, laying back on the bed and bringing one hand up to cup my breast, imagining that it was Arizona's hand. I groaned at the feeling of my already taut nipple beneath my palm.

While my left hand teased my breast, my right hand trailed across my neck, between my breasts and over my ribs. I let my fingers play across my abdomen and tease the place where my thigh met my torso.

"Spread your legs," I heard Arizona whisper, sounding a lot closer than before. I glanced up and noticed that she'd moved to her knees in front of me, deliciously close, but not close enough to touch me herself. "Open them," she repeated. "I want to see your strong fingers between your thighs, stroking your clit and pushing inside yourself."

If take-control Arizona is the sexiest thing I've ever seen, then dirty-talking Arizona is definitely the sexiest thing I've ever _heard_. I couldn't say no to her commands and I let my legs fall open slightly.

"More," she said and I felt her hands on my inner thighs, just above my knees, encouraging me to spread them wider. I thought she'd finally end my torture and take over touching me herself, but she sat back on her haunches and looked up at me expectantly.

I let my head fall back to the bed and my eyes closed as I gathered the nerve to continue. It's not that I've never gotten myself off before, but I've never done it in front of anyone before. Take a deep breath, I moved my hand between my legs, trailing my fingers over my swollen outer folds, gasping slightly when I noted how wet I already was. I dipped my middle finger between my folds and let it brush across my sensitive clit. My hips involuntarily moved forward.

"That's it, Calliope," I heard Arizona whisper as I felt lips graze the inside of my knee. "So fucking sexy," she whispered. I groaned, encouraged by her words, and let my middle finger move downward, teasing my opening a bit before pushing it all the way inside.

"Oh, God," I gasped as I moved the digit in and out.

"Yes," Arizona groaned. "Come for me."

"Help me," I begged. "Please."

I expected her to say no so I was pleasantly surprised when I felt Arizona's hand grip mine as she added her own finger to the mix. I gasped and felt my body tense at the new and wonderful sensation of having her and my inside me at the same time.

"Oh, God," I gasped out. "I'm so close. So close. Arizona!" I felt my muscles tensing as I neared orgasm. I stopped teasing my breast with my left hand and didn't hesitate moving it between my folds to tease across my clit, needing to come.

Arizona's finger moved in time with my own, working to push me over the edge. Soon, every muscle in my body tensed up and I cried out Arizona's name as bright lights exploded behind my closed eyelids. My inner walls trapped both our fingers, holding them captive.

It took me several minutes to be able to even open my eyes again. When I did, I saw Arizona lying next to me, head propped on her arm as she grinned down at me. I blushed furiously when I realized that our fingers were still inside me. She chuckled at my sudden shyness and slowly slid our fingers out, causing me to groan at the loss.

I groaned again when she brought my hand to her lips and enveloped my finger, the one that had been inside me, in her warm mouth, sucking the taste of me off. When my finger was clean, she dropped my hand and licked her lips before leaning down to kiss me. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue and it was driving me crazy.

"That was so hot," she murmured when she pulled away. "_You're_ so hot."

I grinned and forced her to roll onto her back as I moved to brace myself above her, resting my weight on my hands on either side of her head. I dipped down so that our lips were only half an inch apart. "I think _you_ are you the hot one." I brushed my lips across hers. "And I plan to show you just how hot I think you are."

Arizona grinned and looped her arms around my neck, her eyes smoky with arousal. "Bring it on, Calliope," she purred, sending chills down my spine.

I wasted no time in teasing her; I didn't have the patience to tease right now. Instead, I slid one hand between her thighs as I captured a pink, pebbled nipple between my lips. I could already feel her wetness soaking her inner thighs. I eased my fingers through her folds, groaning at the slickness I encountered.

"So fucking wet," I murmured against her nipple.

Arizona's back arched slightly, her fingernails digging little half moons into my shoulders. "All for you," she gasped out. "All I have to do is look at you and, oh, I get so turned on." She gasped as I brushed across her clit. "Oh, God. You're so fucking hot, Calliope." She groaned as I teased her opening. "Inside," she pleaded. "I need you inside. Now."

I didn't waste any time in entering her with two fingers, pushing deep. I reclaimed her lips as I did so, swallowing her gasp of pleasure. She held me to her, her fingers tunneling into my hair and gripping tightly as her tongue dueled with mine. "Harder!" she cried out between kisses. "Make me yours."

I melted at those words and felt my own arousal burst into overdrive once again. I straddled her muscular thigh and pressed my center against her smooth, using the back and forth momentum of my hips to thrust into her harder and faster.

It wasn't long, only seconds, before I felt her entire body tense under me, her back arching up into me and her free leg trapping me in place as her inner walls began to spasm and she came against my hand, her fingers tightening almost painfully in my hair.

Seeing the look of absolute pleasure on her face as she came, as _I _gave her that ultimate pleasure, sent me over the edge for a second time.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

"Oh, God, I think you've killed me," I groaned a few minutes later. I heard a deep chuckle emit from beside me and I opened one eye. Calliope lay next to me on her stomach facing me, eyes closed and a small smile playing across her lips. I lay on my back, having not moved since the massive orgasm she'd given me a few moments ago. "You think it's funny?" I asked, trying to sound serious but failing as a smile crept past me.

She opened her eyes to meet mine. "Yes," she simply answered. "But I was also laughing because every time we get into a room alone together, we end up naked in bed. Or on rock in a cave. Or in a shower. Or—"

"I get it," I said with a laugh. "You're a sex fiend. It's okay."

"Hey!" she protested, nudging my side. "You were the one that led me down here to have your way with me. If either is a sex fiend, it's you."

"Well, well what do you expect when my girlfriend is Calliope Torres?" I asked as I rolled onto my side to face her, my hand finding her hip.

She grinned. "I'll never get tired of hearing that," she said.

"What? Calliope?"

She shook her head. "Girlfriend," she answered. "You calling me your girlfriend. I feel like I'm dreaming. Like I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"It's not a dream, Calliope," I reassured. I trailed my finger over her eyebrows, down her nose and across her lips. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You know how I know it's not a dream?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "How?"

I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure you can't fall in love in a dream."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Still have a broken wrist, so updates are still slow. I had a doctor's appointment this past week and found out I have to keep the cast on for another two weeks. : ( If it's not fully healed then, they may have to do surgery, which would suck. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Thanks again for being so patient for updates. And thanks for all the comments! I used to be really good about responding to each comment, but I haven't been lately. I apologize for that. I do read and love every single one of them, though! Y'all are awesome. : )

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

"…_I feel like I'm dreaming. Like I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream."_

"_It's not a dream, Calliope," I reassured. I trailed my finger over her eyebrows, down her nose and across her lips. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You know how I know it's not a dream?" I asked her. _

_She shook her head. "How?"_

_I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure you can't fall in love in a dream."_

Calliope sucked in a quick gasp and I nearly panicked at her seemingly shocked expression at my declaration of love. I hadn't meant to say it. It's way too soon. I should have waited. I shouldn't have—

A broad smile suddenly replaced Calliope's shocked expression. "You love me?" she whispered, voice full of awe.

I nodded. "I do," I whispered back, hoping her smile was a good sign.

She brought her lips to mine in a deep, sensual kiss. "I love you, too," I said when she pulled away, her eyes staring straight into mine so I knew she wasn't just saying it; she meant it.

She kissed me again, conveying her every emotion into the kiss as I gave as good as I got. I knew it was important that she know that I meant it as well.

She pulled back when breathing became necessary and we lay facing each other, our fronts pressed intimately together as we gazed into one another's eyes. Words weren't needed and the silence was comfortable, enjoyable even. It was perfect.

"I feel giddy," Calliope said after several minutes of silence. "Like I'm a teenager again."

I grinned, letting out a slight chuckle. "I know what you mean. I don't want to scare you away, but I've never felt like this before. I thought I've been in love before, but those feelings were nothing compared to this."

Calliope smiled, her fingers reaching up to trace my jaw, her thumb brushing across my lips. "You're not going to scare me away by telling me that you feel the same about me as I do about you." She kissed me again, this time with an intensity so strong that it made me tear up from the overwhelming feeling of love.

We made love late into the afternoon, using our bodies, hands, lips and tongues to express our love. I've never felt anything so intense before. The sex before we'd admitted love to one another had been amazing. Now, it was so much more than that. It was mind-blowing. Astounding. Breathtakingly stunning. And I knew then and there that no matter what, I needed to be with Calliope. Even if I didn't get that job in Seattle, I needed to be with her. Forever.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

I was on cloud nine the rest of the afternoon. No, strike that. I was on cloud nine hundred. Nine _thousand_… Er, you get the picture.

Arizona was so incredible and she loved me. She loved me_. Me._ Callie Torres.

I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face as I showed Arizona how to pilot the yacht. She stood at the wheel, concentrating deeply on the open water ahead of us as I stood behind her, guiding her with my hands atop hers. In reality, I didn't have to be standing behind her or even touching her to instruct her. But how could I resist doing so?

"Ease up on the throttle," I said into her ear, loving the way she shivered at the feeling of my breath on her neck. "We're getting close to the shoreline. See the cityscape of Miami?"

She nodded. "It's so gorgeous in the setting sun," she mused.

"You know what's even more gorgeous in the setting sun?" I asked. She shook her head. "Your skin," I answered. "And your hair. And your eyes." I brushed my lips across her shoulder, still bare because she wore only her bikini top and bottoms.

"Calliope," she groaned. "You're not helping my concentration."

I chuckled and stepped back. "Let me take over," I said. "We're getting close to the marina and navigating is a little tricky there."

She stepped aside and I took over the controls. Arizona positioned herself behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I leaned back into her, loving the feel of her snuggled against me. It was a little awkward since she was a good four inches shorter than me, but she made it work by resting her cheek on my shoulder.

"You always smell so good," Arizona mused a few minutes later. "Like coconut and lime."

"It's my shampoo," I answered, steering with ease through the marina towards our reserved dock. Once adequately close, I shut off the engine and we left the control room. A marina worker was already headed towards the boat to help tie it off.

"Callie?" the man mused once close enough. "Oh my god, it is you!"

I glanced up and a smile broke across my face. "Isaac!" I cried out, recognizing my high school best friend who I'd sadly lost touch with shortly after graduation. "How the hell are you?" I asked, pulling him into a hug across the boat's railing. I pulled back and studied him. The years had been kind to him. In high school, he'd been a bit of a geek. Skinny and awkward then, he was now well-toned and exuded confidence, but he didn't seem to be overly egotistical about it, either.

"I've been doing well," he answered. "I own half the marina now," he said with a dazzling smile. "What have you been up to? I heard you went and got a medical degree."

I laughed. "I did. I'm a surgeon in Seattle. Just here in Miami for a few days to attend Aria's wedding." I turned to Arizona, wanting to introduce her. I had to stop a bubble of laughter as I saw the way she clenched her jaw with obvious jealousy. I took her hand in reassurance. "Isaac, this is Arizona Robbins," I said. "Arizona, this is Isaac Martinez. We were best friends in high school." I turned back to Isaac with a smile. "Isaac, this is Aria's husband's sister," I explained and felt Arizona tense beside me. I squeezed her hand to comfort her and grinned over at her. "And my girlfriend," I added, noting her visibly relax.

Isaac grinned. "That would explain the death glare she gave me when you hugged me," he joked. He held his hand out towards Arizona. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Arizona sheepishly took his hand. "You, too," she said. "Sorry about that."

Isaac chuckled. "It's quite alright," he said and turned back to grin at me. "I totally knew you were gay."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"In high school. I always thought you were gay."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I wouldn't sleep with you did not make me gay," I teased.

He let out a laugh. "Same old Callie," he said. He glanced off to his right where another boat was about to dock. "Hey, how long are y'all here for?" he asked. "I'd love to catch up a bit and get to know Arizona."

I glanced over at Arizona. "I think we were planning on leaving tomorrow morning," I said. "And we're having dinner with Arizona's parents tonight."

"We don't have to leave in the morning, Calliope," Arizona offered.

"Calliope?" Isaac snickered. I sent a death glare at him, which shut him up.

I turned back to Arizona. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "We haven't bought tickets or anything yet. We can just leave in the afternoon." She turned to Isaac and smiled. "How's tomorrow morning?"

Isaac smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me." We made plans to meet the following morning and Isaac left to help tie off the newly docked boat while Arizona and I gathered our things to head back to the house. Once there, we both took a quick shower, opting to shower separately so we wouldn't get sidetracked and be late in meeting her parents.

"There's no reason for you to be nervous, Calliope," Arizona said as she gripped the hand that I'd laid on her thigh as we made our way to the restaurant. I navigated the crowded streets of Miami with my other hand on the wheel.

I glanced nervously over at her. "Your parents want to 'get to know me.' That's code for 'drill me to see if I'm good enough for their daughter.'"

Arizona chuckled. "Maybe so, but I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that that they'll find you more than acceptable for me. I'm positive that they'll find you perfect for me."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the busy road as the restaurant loomed ahead.

"Because I have faith in you, Calliope," she answered. "Just be yourself."

"Be myself," I repeated as I flipped on the blinker to turn into a parking deck. "Being myself tends to get me in to trouble a lot," I muttered.

After I parked the car, we made our way towards the front entrance to the Italian restaurant. Just before entering the brick building, Arizona pulled me to the side of the door.

"Seriously, Calliope," she said, "I'm not worried in the least and you shouldn't be either." She smiled and looped her arms around my neck. "I love you."

Hearing that rebuilt my confidence more than anything else she could have said. I returned her smile and kissed her nose. "I love you, too," I said softly.

"Ready?" Arizona asked.

I leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I am now," I answered when I pulled away.

Arizona gripped my hand and we entered the restaurant. Arizona had called her mother several minutes ago and had found out that they had arrived at the restaurant already. She gave the name to the hostess and she escorted us to the table. Daniel stood as we approached, kissing Arizona's cheek in greeting. I was surprised when he did the same to me, but took it as a good sign.

We sat and the hostess offered us menus before leaving. I smiled nervously at the older couple. Daniel and Laura have been nothing but nice to me in the past, but this was the first time meeting them as Arizona's girlfriend.

The conversation was light at first with discussion of Aria and Danny's wedding and travel plans for the next few days.

"Arizona tells us that she's interviewing for a job in Seattle," Laura stated, sipping her white wine. "At the same hospital that you work at?"

I nodded. "Seattle Grace-Mercy West," I responded. "We have an opening for Head of Peds." I felt Arizona's hand on my knee in a comforting gesture.

"I know Seattle is far away from Baltimore," Arizona began, "but it's where I need to be. And Seattle Grace-Mercy West is a wonderful teaching hospital. It would be great for my career."

Daniel nodded. "You don't have to convince us, Arizona," he said with a smile.

"You're an orthopedic surgeon, right Callie?" Laura asked.

I nodded. "I recently finished my residency and I'm an attending now."

"That's wonderful," she said. "But if my calculations are correct, you either didn't go to med school right after college or you didn't go right into residency after med school, am I right?"

"Mom," Arizona chided, but I placed my hand on top of hers.

"It's okay, Arizona," I reassured her with a smile. I turned towards Laura. "You're right. I spent two years in the Peace Corps right after college. That's what made me decided to go to med school in the first place."

Daniel's eyebrows raised and he looked impressed. "The Peace Corps? That's admirable."

I blushed slightly. "Mostly I wasn't sure what to do with my life and it seemed like a good way to get out of my father's grips."

"You father…" Daniel began, the paused momentarily before continuing. "He's stubborn, but I can tell he only wants what's best for you, even if he's misguided about that exactly that is."

"I just wish he'd stop trying to change me into something I'm not. I inherited his stubbornness and my mother's passion. I don't bend when it comes to my beliefs." I stopped myself suddenly. "I'm sorry, that's way too much information."

"It's okay, dear," Laura said. "We know how hard it's been on you. Like Daniel said, your father loves you, he's just a little misguided at this point."

I smiled sadly, not really wanting to talk about it right then. It was still raw. Arizona must have noticed my discomfort because she changed the subject.

"I think I'm going to get the Chicken Parmesan. It looks delicious."

The waiter came by a few minutes later to take our orders, then Arizona excused herself to the ladies' room. I smiled nervously at Laura and Daniel, anxious at being alone with them.

"Would you relax, Callie?" Laura chuckled. "We already like you, so you don't need to be nervous."

I returned her chuckle. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just have a history of messing these things up."

"You're doing fine, Callie," Daniel said. Then he turned serious, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward in his chair. "But while Arizona's gone, tell me, what exactly are your intentions with my only daughter?"

My eyes widened and my heart raced as I thought of an appropriate answer.

"Daniel, stop it," Laura scolded, slapping his forearm lightly. "You're terrifying the poor girl."

Daniel chuckled and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, my heart rate returning to normal as I slumped down in my chair.

"I'm sorry, Callie," he said. "I couldn't help it. It was too easy."

"I apologize for him, Callie," Laura said.

"Why are you apologizing for him?" Arizona said as she returned to the table.

"He pulled the fake 'what are your intentions' inquisition," Laura explained. "And Callie nearly had a heart attack over there."

Arizona glared at her father across the table, which only made him laugh.

I grabbed my water and took several gulps to calm my nerves.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, but comfortable after I'd gotten over that scare. True to Arizona's word, her parents did seem to love me, at least they acted that way. But I had a feeling that neither of them would be able to hold in the fact that they didn't like who their only daughter was dating.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Arizona asked as I drove us back to the house.

I glanced over at her briefly before returning my eyes to the road. "I guess not," I answered. "Your parents are great. I wish mine were as easygoing."

"Dad may be an ex-Marine, but he's a softie at heart. He's fun-loving and outgoing if he's in the company of people he likes, but if he's in the room with an enemy, you'd know it. So I know without a doubt that he loves you. And my mom, well, she'd just tell you to your face that she didn't like you, so she loves you as well. Just as I said they would."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah," I said as I pulled into the circular driveway. I turned off the ignition and turned to Arizona in the dark consol of the car. "I don't really want to go inside," I said quietly. "I have a feeling my dad is in there waiting for me."

Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to me. Her hand tucked behind my neck and pulled me forward. She brushed her lips against mine. "I love you," she said.

I sighed against her lips, bringing her more fully to me, losing myself in the feeling of her lips against mine.

"I love you, too," I said when we parted. I brushed my lips across hers one last time before getting out of the car. We walked into the house and I immediately pulled Arizona towards the stairs in attempt to escape upstairs before my father could stop us.

I was genuinely surprised when the task proved successful. I'd thought for sure my father would be watching for us to pull into the driveway from his office window.

Extremely relieved to have escaped my father for now, I pulled Arizona into my bedroom and shut and locked the door. I immediately pressed her back into the wall beside the door and captured her lips once again. Arizona groaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer so that our fronts pressed against one another.

It wasn't long before our clothing had been discarded and we'd made our way into the bathroom. I started the shower and pushed her inside, swallowing her gasp as her naked back pressed against the cold tile. She pressed against my shoulder, turning us to that I was now pressed against the tiles, her hovering over me with a smug grin as she leaned in to capture my lips.

I felt Arizona's hand grip my hip before running over my ass and down my thigh. She gripped my thigh and pulled it up so it rested against her hip. I let my hand wander down to her water-slick breast, teasing the tip with my thumb as her own hand worked its way down my stomach to where I so desperately wanted her.

"Arizona," I sighed out in wonder as her nimble fingers parted my folds and delved inside me. She touched and kissed me into oblivion until I could barely stand on my own. Her weight against me was the only thing holding me up as she brought me to the edge again and again, never allowing me to fully give into the ultimate pleasure.

"God, Arizona, please!" I cried out after it became too much. "Make me come," I begged. She finally relented and I called out her name over and over again as I nearly blacked out from my orgasm.

Arizona pressed herself against me, holding me up or else I would have collapsed in a heap onto the shower floor. She kissed me again and again as I regained my senses, small, butterfly kisses that required no exertion on my part.

When I finally caught my breath, I opened my eyes and mirrored her grin. "The things you do to me," I said, the shook my head slightly. "I can't even describe how amazing you make me feel."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine once again. "I could say the same thing, Calliope. You make me feel incredible by just being the same room." She brought her lips to my ear. "All I have to do is think about you and I get so wet," she whispered, sending chills down my spine. "I think about your smile, your gorgeous body, your magnificent hands and mouth, and I can barely control myself. You, Calliope Torres, have me in a thrall that terrifies me, but excites me at the same time. Because I've only known you a few days, but I already can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

I pushed her shoulder to get her to look me in the eye and melted at the tears swimming in her eyes. I felt my heart constrict and my own eyes well with tears at the incredibly strong emotions I was feeling. "I feel the exact same way," I said, voice thick and hoarse with unshed tears. I sniffled. "I thought I was crazy to get so attached so quickly, but I couldn't help it. You're so amazing and I don't know how I lived before you. I love you, too, and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

A tear escaped Arizona's eyes and she pulled me in for a deep, passionate, love-filled kiss that conveyed our every emotion. When she pulled back, tears were streaming down both our cheeks and I had to chuckle. "We're such girls," I said, bringing my hands to her cheeks and wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

Arizona chuckled and buried her face in my neck, arms wrapping around my waist as I held her to me, the hot water of the shower still cascading over us. After a few minutes, we turned off the water and dried off before settling under the covers of my bed. I lay on my back as Arizona used my shoulder as a pillow.

"Calliope?" Arizona said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head look at me, chewing her lip, then shook her head. "Never mind," she said and moved to put her head back on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"No, really, never mind. It's nothing."

"Now I really want to know," I said with a slight chuckle. "You can tell me anything. Ask me anything."

She bit her lips again, then sighed slightly. "Okay, but you can totally say no and it won't hurt my feelings one bit because I know it's fast and kind of crazy and totally spur of the moment and if you don't think it's a good idea, then you can say no because—"

"Arizona!" I cried out, laughing. "Just ask."

"Right. I was wondering if when we get to Seattle I could just… stay with you? I mean, if I'm going to start a new job, apartment hunting would be a lot of work and… and…"

"And you already can't sleep without me?" I finished.

She knit her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"Because I can't sleep without you, either," I responded with a knowing grin. I rolled us over so I hovered above her, gripping both of her hands in mine and holding them above her head. My thigh nestled between her legs, pressing slightly into her heated center. I brought my lips to hers, but didn't kiss her yet. Our breaths mingled as she looked up at me nervously, expectantly. "I don't care if it's fast and kind of crazy and totally spur of the moment," I whispered. "I want to sleep next to you every night. I want your clothes fighting for space in my ridiculously tiny closet with my clothes. I want your… blow dryer in my bathroom and your toothbrush next to mine by the sink."

"Really?" Arizona asked, dimples making a full appearance.

I nodded. "And I live right across the street from the hospital. Of course, my roommate is kind of a pain sometimes, but she's pretty cool otherwise."

"She wouldn't mind me moving in?"

I shook my head. "She didn't ask me if it was okay if Owen moved in, so if she has a problem with it, she can suck it."

"Owen?"

"Her boyfriend, Owen Hunt," I explained. "Trauma attending at SGMW. Strange, but likable. Anyway, we're getting off topic. Arizona Robbins, will you move in with me?"

"Of course I will," Arizona said, lifting up to kiss me. When she pulled away, she looked at me curiously. "How tiny of a closet are we talking? Because I have a lot of clothes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Miami Heat (12/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: I'm finally cast free! And I don't need surgery! YES! But I still have a brace that hinders typing, but not as much as the cast. Hopefully, that means updates can be a little more frequent, but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I yawned and stretched my aching muscles, slowing becoming aware that it was morning. I lazily opened my eyes and grinned at the warm, secure feeling I felt as Calliope spooned me from behind, her face buried in my hair and her arm thrown over my waist. I snuggled deeper in to the covers, not ready to get up. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being in Calliope's arms as I willed myself to go back to sleep.

I was almost asleep when a knock sounded from the other side of the door. "Calliope, I need to talk to you," I heard a deep voice that I recognized as Carlos call out.

Crap.

I kept my eyes closed and lay still, pretending to be fast asleep as I heard another knock, then the door easing open.

"Calliope?" I heard again. "Calliope, are you still asleep at this—"

His sudden halt in words let me know that he'd noticed me in bed with his daughter. Naked. (Though the covers did cover our bodies, it was still obvious, I was sure, from our naked shoulders that no clothing was worn by either of us beneath the covers). I sensed Carlos standing there for several more seconds before I heard the door close softly. I risked opening one eye ever so slightly and breathed out a sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be seen. He'd left.

"Oh, my God," Calliope said from behind me, startling me.

"Jesus, Callie!" I cried out, turning over slightly. "I didn't realize you were awake."

She grinned slightly and leaned in to kiss me gently. "Sorry," she said. "I woke up when he knocked on the door. I can't believe he just walked in like that. What if we were… you know?"

"In a compromising situation?" I finished. "Yeah, that wouldn't have been fun."

Calliope sighed and sat up, running a hand through her unruly hair. The covers fell to her waist and I couldn't help but be distracted by her bare breasts. I licked my lips.

"Hey, my face is up here," she teased.

"Uh, huh, but I like this view just as well," I said, moving to capture her nipple between my lips.

"Hmm," Calliope hummed. "As much as I'm enjoying that, my father could walk back in here at any moment and he's liable to bring a Priest with him."

Successfully deterred, I grunted and sat up, a pout on my face. "Don't you have a lock on the door?"

She shook her head. "Nope," she said. "Daddy took the locks off mine and Aria's doors when we were teenagers." A grin crossed her face. "But he didn't take the ones off the bathroom door," she mused.

I grinned and immediately hopped out of the bed. "I need a shower. Do you need a shower?"

"I definitely need a shower," Calliope said. "I've been a dirty girl."

I held my hand out for hers and she grasped it eagerly as she followed me into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind us.

::*::*::*::

_[General POV]_

Colonel Daniel Robbins, retired United States Marine, sat at the kitchen table at the Torres estate with his beloved wife, Laura Robbins, as he drank his coffee and perused the morning paper. A Military man through and through, he'd been awake since five in the morning, having gone for his morning run, showered, dressed and eaten breakfast by seven. Now, he enjoyed the quiet time with the love of his life, just like he had nearly every morning for the past thirty seven years.

Just as he finished an article about the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, something he would be glad to see abolished from the military, a rather sour looking Carlos strode purposefully into the kitchen. He looked surprised to see them there.

"Oh, good morning Daniel. Laura."

"Good morning, Carlos," Laura greeted him with a smile.

"You haven't happened to see my wife this morning, have you?" Carlos asked, still looking upset.

"I'm sorry, we haven't," Daniel answered. He eyed the other man carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied tersely.

"I'm going to see if Arizona is awake," Laura said as she stood gracefully from the table.

"She's in Callie's room," Carlos said gruffly. Daniel immediately realized what must have him so upset.

"I figured," Laura said with a sweet smile and made her way out of the kitchen. She turned back to glance at her husband over her shoulder, conveying a silent message that Daniel picked up loud and clear. _"Talk to him."_ Daniel nodded slightly and Laura left, leaving the two men alone in the kitchen.

Daniel studied Carlos carefully as he paced in front of the door leading to the large back porch. He thought back to when Arizona had come to him at the young age of sixteen and told him that she was a lesbian. He'd been shocked to say the least, but he'd never been ashamed or disappointed in her. She was still and always would be her little girl. She was honorable and loyal and everything he'd raised her to be. It had taken some time to fully get used to, yes, but he'd never considered turning his back on her.

Daniel knew that Carlos loved his oldest daughter and was fiercely protective of her. But seeing Callie so upset last night, no matter how hard she'd tried to hide it, had made him want, no, need, to do something. He was not a man that could stand by and watch as the woman his daughter loved was continuously hurt be her father, a man that was supposed to protect her from pain.

"Carlos, let's talk," Daniel said cautiously.

Carlos stopped pacing and turned to face him, a curious expression on his face. "About anything in particular?" he asked.

Daniel indicated the chair across the table from him. Carlos sat without question and folded his hands atop the surface. Daniel closed and set aside the newspaper. "About Callie," he said slowly. Carlos started to interject, but Daniel held up his hand. "Hear me out," he said quickly. "I'm not here to judge or give you a speech about how your actions have hurt her. I just want to share a little fatherly advice. You know, Arizona came out to me when she was just barely sixteen. My gut reaction was that it was just a phase. She'd grow out of it. But when she didn't, I had to accept that it wasn't just a phase. It's who she is. It wasn't easy at first. Until I realized that she was still the same little girl I'd raised her to be. She hadn't changed. She was still my Arizona. She'll always be my little girl. And I knew that if I tried to change her into something she's not, I'd just end up driving her away for good. Is that what you want to do with Callie?"

Carlos bristled a bit. "Of course not! I want her to be happy, but there's no way she could be happy with a woman. It's not natural!"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "You do realize that the woman she's with is _my_ daughter, right? A woman that _I_ raised to be honorable and protect the things she loves." He paused to give Carlos time to process what he'd just said. "You wouldn't know because you haven't spent any amount of time with the two of them together, but it's obvious that they're in love. So Callie can either be happy with my daughter without you in her life, or she can be even happier with my daughter knowing that her father isn't going to turn his back on her. The choice is yours."

Daniel nodded once and stood. His entire speech had been delivered with a calm steadiness, something he prided himself on and was glad that both his children had inherited.

Hoping his speech had at least made Carlos stop and think, he left the kitchen in search of his wife.

::*::*::*::

[Callie's POV]

Another knock sounded on the door as I tugged on a clean shirt. Arizona was still in the bathroom putting on her makeup.

Figuring it was my father again, I sighed and called out, "come in!" steeling myself for another fight.

I was pleasantly surprised when a blonde head poked into the room instead.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Robbins," I said.

"Callie, I told you, call me Laura, dear," she said with a smile. "And good morning to you, too. Is Arizona in here?"

I nodded. "She's in the bathroom putting on her makeup," I replied. "Arizona?" I called out.

"Yeah?" she responded as she exited the bathroom. "Oh, hey Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie," Laura said. "Your father and I have to leave for the airport in about half an hour," she commented.

"We can take you," I offered.

"Are you sure?" Laura hesitated.

"Of course," I insisted. "We have to go that way anyway. It's no problem."

"If you're sure…"

"She's sure, Mom," Arizona said with a chuckle. "Can we help with your bags?"

Laura shook her head. "They're already downstairs. I'm just waiting for your father to finish."

"Finish what?" Arizona asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, securing it with an elastic.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Just a little chat with Callie's father."

I stopped brushing my hair. "My father?" I questioned. "About what?" I asked hesitantly.

Laura shrugged. "I left before I could find out," she said. "But Daniel's an honorable man, Callie, so if had to venture a guess, I'd say he's trying to talk some sense into him."

I groaned inwardly. Though I appreciated the sentiment and Daniel's attempt to smooth things over, I knew my father's tendency to take these things personally.

I didn't have time to think about it for too long because Daniel suddenly appeared in the doorway, all smiles. "Ready to go, love?" he asked Laura.

She smiled and nodded. "The girls offered to give us a ride to the airport," she said.

"Great!" Daniel said and we made our way down the stairs. My mother was there to see them off, but my father was noticeably absent.

"You two are coming back before your flight, right?" my mother asked me seriously.

"Yes," I responded. "Our flights isn't until 5:15 and we still have to pack, so we'll be back by noon."

We drove Arizona's parents to the airport, parking and walking with them until we reached the security checkpoint. Arizona turned to her parents and embraced them both tightly. I smiled as I looked on.

Daniel pulled away first and turned to me. "It was nice getting to know you, Callie," he said, surprising me as he pulled me in for a brief hug.

"You, too, sir," I said. Laura was quick to hug me as well, hers lasting quite a bit longer than her husband's.

"Thank you for putting that smile back on my baby's face," she whispered into my ear before pulling back. "And your father will come around. He loves you."

I nodded sadly. "Thank you," I said. "It was really nice meeting you both."

"Likewise, sweetie," Laura said. She reached out and kissed Arizona's cheek one last time. "You promise to call when you land in Seattle?"

"Of course," Arizona replied.

"I love you, peanut," Daniel said, kissing her cheek again.

"I love you, too, Dad, Mom."

After one last round of goodbyes, Laura and Daniel went through security, waving as they headed towards their terminal. I gripped Arizona's hand as we made our way out of the airport.

"Ready for brunch?" I asked after we'd climbed back into the car.

Arizona looked over at me and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm starving!"

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

I had to admit that my gut reaction at seeing Isaac hugging Calliope yesterday at the Marina time had my green eyed monster roaring to life. I wasn't normally a jealous person, but seeing Calliope in the arms of someone else, especially a handsome, buff, shirtless man, had set me off. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think Calliope would cheat on me, but that didn't mean I wanted other people touching her. I knew I'd have to get over that, though. In the brief time I've known her, I've already determined that she's a touchy-feely person. She likes to hug and express her emotions through touch. I'm not like that with anyone but my parents, my brother and now her.

I tried my best to temper my jealousy as I watched Isaac pull Calliope into another hug at the café, finding it easier than I had thought it would be. Especially when he turned to pull me into a brief hug of greeting as well. Apparently, he was a hugger.

Isaac sat on one side of the table while Calliope and I sat on the other, hands clasped.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Isaac asked as he sipped his water.

"Five days," Calliope replied.

"Well, no, not technically," I corrected. "We've known each other for five days. We've only been together four."

Calliope rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Details," she said with a wave of the hand.

"Are you serious?" Isaac asked, looking shocked. "You two seem like you've been together for a long time. I thought maybe med school sweethearts or something."

Calliope laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's the truth."

I shrugged. "We just clicked."

"I'll say," Isaac said.

"What about you?" Calliope asked. "Got a special lady in your life?"

Isaac smiled, but it was a sad smile. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet, which he flipped open to revel a picture of him hugging a pretty woman from behind. "Anna," he said sadly. "We met in college and got married shortly after graduation."

"What happened?" Calliope asked softly.

"She died," he said. "About a year and a half ago. She was pregnant and went into labor eight weeks early. The baby was stillborn and she had an aneurysm."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Calliope said.

Isaac offered a small smile. "I've made my peace with it. I still miss her, but she wouldn't want me to stay the wreck I was at first."

"Does that mean you're dating?" Calliope asked with a slight grin.

Isaac chuckled, closing his wallet and replacing it in his back pocket. "I've been on a couple dates in the past few months but nothing serious. Actually, I have a date tonight with Jenny Watkins."

I noticed Calliope knit her eyebrows. "That name sounds familiar," she said. "Did she go to St. Mary's with us?"

Isaac nodded. "She was a year behind us."

"That's right! She was a cheerleader, right?" Isaac nodded and Calliope scrunched her nose playfully. "You're going on a date with a former cheerleader?"

I turned to her with a smug look on my face. "He's not the only one, you know."

"Hmm, what?" Calliope asked, looking at me in confusion. I just raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for it to connect. "Oh. Oh! Wait, you were a cheerleader? With the short skirt and pom poms and super high ponytail?"

Isaac laughed from across the table as I glared at her playfully. "Is there something wrong with that, Calliope?"

I enjoyed watching her flounder a bit under my serious gaze. It was probably a bit mean, but hey, I _had_ been a cheerleader.

"No, nothing wrong with that," Calliope stuttered out. "It just surprised me is all."

"I'm sure she was nothing like Lucy Davidson or Emily Buford, _Calliope_," Isaac said.

"Who are Lucy Davidson and Emily Buford?" I asked.

"No one," Callie rushed out.

"No one?" Isaac said incredulous. "Callie, they made your life a living hell in high school." He turned to face me. "Lucy was the captain of the cheerleading squad and Emily was her little minion. When I say they made her life a living hell, I'm not kidding."

"Isaac," Calliope warned.

Isaac ignored her. "Like the time during our sophomore year when they stole her uniform skirt during gym so that she had to wear her gym shorts for the rest of the day. Or that time during our junior year when they spread rumors about her and Mr. Krowlan having an affair. Or during our senior year when they—"

"Isaac, can we not talk about this?" Calliope insisted. I squeezed her hand, hoping to reassure her.

Isaac shrugged. "Just enlightening her as to why you hate cheerleaders. Though, I'm sure Arizona wasn't a narcissistic bitch like Lucy and Emily."

"I'd like to point out that he's right," I interjected. "I was voted most friendly."

"Didn't you go to like, six high schools?" Calliope asked.

"Four, but I was at my last one for junior and senior year because I begged my parents to let me stay with my aunt so I wouldn't have to change schools again. But that's not the point. My point was that not all cheerleaders are narcissistic bitches. I wasn't."

"That I believe," Calliope said, softening. "You could never be a bitch to anyone."

I chuckled. "Oh, you'd be surprised how protective I get when it comes to the people I love. Lucy and Emily better hope I never meet them."

Calliope and Isaac both chuckled. "My knight in shining armor," Calliope mused, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into her side.

Our food arrived shortly after and we settled into easy conversation. The more we sat there, the more and more I liked Isaac. And it was apparent Calliope was happy to be catching up with him. As they chatted about former classmates, I excused myself to the ladies' room, needing to freshen up. I left them laughing while recalling stories, a smile on my face.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

I couldn't keep my eyes from following Arizona as she made her way to the bathroom, a stupid grin on my face. When she'd disappeared around the corner, I finally turned my attention back to Isaac and met his amused gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, still grinning. "I just never thought I'd see the day when Callie Torres couldn't keep her eyes off another woman."

I blushed a bit, but rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "You're just jealous because you can't have me to yourself."

He laughed. "You got me," he teased. "But seriously, I'm curious. Have you always liked girls? Why didn't you tell me in high school? We told each other everything."

I shook my head. "I didn't know then," I said. "I had never thought of a woman in _that_ way until a few years ago. And now, I've never felt _this_, the way I feel about Arizona, for anyone before, male or female. It's just… right."

Isaac nodded slowly. "So, how is your hardcore Catholic family taking it? Or do they even know?"

"They know," I said. "At first, when I told them a few years ago, they took it hard. My father cut me off, took away my trust fund, the works. Aria, you remember her?" Isaac nodded and I continued. "She was the only one that kept in contact with me, but she told me that my mother was working on my father. Eventually, he reconciled with me, but he's still not totally accepting. Just the other day he suggested that we go talk to Father Kevin. Like he wanted to pray away the gay or something."

"Does he know about Arizona?"

I nodded. "He does. And he's not thrilled about it, but it's my life, you know? She's what makes me happy and I'll be damned if I let her go because my father has a problem."

"I'm glad to hear that. She seems wonderful and you look happy."

"I am," I said with a huge smile.

"Good. You deserve to be happy, Callie."

"So do you," I commented. "You're a good guy, Isaac, and any woman would be lucky to have you. I hope Jenny realizes that."

"Thanks, Callie," he said. "That's nice to hear every once in a while. I'm sorry that we lost contact with one another."

"Me, too," I replied. "We'll have to swap e-mails and phone numbers. Try and stay in touch this time."

Isaac nodded and changed the subject back to more happy times at St. Mary's just as Arizona returned from the bathroom. The rest of brunch went by quickly as conversation flowed among the three of us. Eventually, though, it neared noon and Arizona and I reluctantly left Isaac at the diner, needing to return to the house to pack.

"Mom, we really need to go," I said a few hours later as we stood on the front porch of the house. My mother kept hugging me, crying. She'd always been an emotional wreck as saying goodbye.

"Mija, don't forget to call when you land and every Sunday, ¿sí?"

"Sí, mama," I said. I tried not to notice that my father was once again absent as we prepared to leave. I opened the passenger side door for Arizona, closing it behind her before walking to the driver's side door.

"Te amo, mija," my mother said, hugging me again.

"Te amo tambien, mama," I replied, hugging her back. I glanced over her shoulder towards the front door, not expecting to see anyone but still saddened when I didn't. I pulled back and smiled at my mother, masking my hurt, but of course, she saw right through it.

"He'll come around, mija," she said, kissing my cheek. "He always does."

"Gracias, mama," I said, climbing into the car and shutting the door. I turned the ignition and rolled down the window. "Adios, mama."

"Adios, mija. Llamame!"

"I will!" I called out as I drove down the driveway, headed towards the airport that would take me home, my hand clasping Arizona's. I came to Miami a mere week ago single and rather sour at the prospect of love and now, I left with the woman of my dreams. Could this get any better?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Miami Heat (13/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: OMG, an update? What? *hides* Okay, I know I've taken FOREVER to update this. Between my broken wrist, classes, my internship and work, I've had next to no free time this past semester. However… I AM NOW A COLLEGE GRADUATE! So, no more classes! Which hopefully means more updating! I'm hoping to get back to 2-ish updates a week now that college is done (and I have no job prospects as of yet…) Anyway, as an apology for my lack of updating, I made this chapter full of, er, sexiness. So please, enjoy! :)

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I sat nervously studying the older black man from across the massive desk in the large office. The man looked calm and collected as he studied a file in front of him, his tortoise shell glasses sitting precariously on the tip of his nose as he read through the papers, nodding slightly.

"Dr. Torres sings highly of your abilities, Dr. Robbins," Chief Webber said, looking up from the files. "I'm inclined to agree from what I've seen. And Dr. Norman McKayla from Hopkins gave you a grandiose recommendation, then told me that I'd be a fool not to hire you."

I tried my best to hide my grin of pride as he continued.

"We are in need of a Head of Peds and I'm willing to offer you the position with a salary that matches what you were making at Hopkins."

I pretended to be considering the offer, but on the inside, I was already celebrating.

"With full benefits," Chief Webber added on, taking my silence as me mulling over his offer.

I nodded and smiled. "I accept your offer, Chief Webber," I said happily, reaching across the table to shake his hand.

I practically skipped through the hospital to where I knew Calliope was waiting for me in the cafeteria. I saw her sitting at a table across from two people, a tall man with graying hair and a woman with dark blonde hair, both in attending scrubs. Calliope was laughing animatedly at something the man said as I approached, but her smile grew even wider when she noted my approach.

She stood and rushed over to me. "Well?" she inquired.

I couldn't help it. She looked to happy and excited at the prospect of me working here that I couldn't stop myself from cupping her cheeks in my hands and pulling her to me in a searing kiss right there in the middle of the hospital cafeteria.

We finally parted when catcalls burst our bubble, Calliope pulling away and glaring at the man she'd been sitting with, the owner of one of said catcalls. I blushed slightly at losing my senses like that. I wasn't big on PDA, but whenever I was with Calliope, I lost my sense of decorum. I'd have to work on that.

Calliope turned back to me, a big grin on her face. "I take it the interview went well?"

I returned her smile. "I start on Monday."

Calliope whooped and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, laughing at her enthusiasm as she tugged me out of the cafeteria. "Calliope, where are we going?"

"Home to celebrate," she said over her shoulder with a grin.

I had to hide my grin. She'd said 'home.' It wasn't my home. But Calliope had gone out of her way to make me feel like it was.

As soon as the front door of the apartment closed, I was pressed back against it as Calliope attacked my mouth with hers. "Umph," I groaned, threading my fingers through her silky hair, holding her tightly against me.

"Yo, lovebirds!" a sudden voice infiltrated our senses. Calliope reluctantly pulled back and whipped her head towards her roommate, Cristina's, bedroom door. The young resident stood there scowling. We'd met the previous day. Or, rather, Calliope had introduced us and Cristina barely said a word before exiting the apartment, a scowl on her face. I'd been worried that she was upset that Calliope had offered to let me stay with them, but Calliope had insisted that that's just how Cristina was.

I blushed slightly as being caught by Calliope's roommate, but Calliope didn't seem to be fazed one bit.

"Cristina, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

The resident raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to do dirty things and keep me up all night again with your equally dirty sex noises?"

I blushed even deeper and was about to stammer an apology, but Calliope beat me to speak.

"Yes," she quipped. "And we'll probably be louder tonight. Because Arizona was offered the Head of Peds position."

I gasped. "Calliope!" I chided at her blunt admission about our sex life.

She glanced back at me, an innocent look on her face. "What?" she asked. "Just wait until Owen stays the night."

"Whatever, Torres," Cristina said, walking towards us. "I'm going to Mer's for the night. I need sleep."

I glared at my girlfriend as Cristina gathered her jacket and bag, nudging us out from in front of the door before swiftly leaving without another word. As soon as the door closed, I started to say something, but Calliope leaned in for another kiss. As soon as her lips touched mine, all thoughts flew out of my head and I all I could think about was getting her naked in bed. I groaned when she pressed me back against the door once again, her hand snaking its way to rest on my hip momentarily before reaching back to squeeze my ass.

"Calliope," I panted as I pulled away for air, my head leaning back against the door as her lips trailed hot, wet kisses down my neck. The hand on my ass slid down the back of my thigh, pulling it up to rest along her hip. When her other hand did the same to my other thigh, I gasped and locked my ankles around her waist, my arms fastening around her neck to hold myself up. Both of her hands gripped my thighs, just below my ass.

Calliope pulled back slightly, a sly grin on her lips. I was about to ask what she was grinning at when she moved her pelvis slightly, pressing against my center, the rough material of her jeans no match for the light fabric of my trousers and lacy panties. I gasped, my eyes snapping shut as she moved ever so slightly, causing a delicious friction on my sensitive clit.

"Oh," I groaned out, biting my bottom lip. "Please, touch me. I need you to touch me." I opened my eyes and stared straight into hers. "Make me come."

Calliope's eyes darkened with lust. I felt her hands grip my thighs tighter as she began to back away from the door. I squealed as I was suspended momentarily before she moved towards the bedroom, carrying me effortlessly as I held on for dear life. Before I knew it, I was falling backwards onto the mattress.

I propped myself up on my elbows as I looked up at Calliope as she stood before me, gaze still darkened with lust. "I could have walked, you know."

She grinned and moved forward until she hovered over me, forcing me to lie back as she rested her weight on her hands on either side of my head. She dipped her head down low until her lips were a breath away from mine. "What would have been the fun in that?" she asked, her warm breath caressing my lips. I threaded my fingers into her hair and pulled her to me, thrusting my tongue into her mouth to brush against hers.

Calliope hummed, the muffled vibrations sending chills down my spine, straight to my clit.

Calliope's hand snaked between our bodies, fumbling with the clasp of my trousers before growling in frustration and pulling away slightly to look at what she was doing. She grinned in triumph when she finally managed to undo the hook and pull the zipper down. She immediately pushed the fabric down my legs, tossing them carelessly to the ground. She hummed in appreciation at the sight of my pale pink, lacy panties that rode low on my hips.

She reached for the bottom of my shirt, hastily undoing the buttons of the white oxford shirt from the bottom up. She moved up as she did so, planting ho, wet kisses up my torso, stopping when she reached my bra-covered breasts.

"Calliope," I groaned when she sucked on the skin just above the now-stifling garment. I gasped as she bit down lightly, my fingers gripping her shoulders surly leaving behind crescent-shaped indentions from my nails. But she didn't seem to mind. She just pulled me to a slightly elevated position and pushed my shirt off my shoulders before reaching behind me. I felt her fumble for a moment before I realized what she was trying to do. "Front clasp," I breathed out.

She pulled back slightly and glared at my bra, but reached for the front clasp, opening it with no problem. She immediately pushed aside the cups and palmed my breasts, causing my eyes to snap shut and my back to arch as she brushed across the sensitive tips with her thumbs.

"Too many clothes," I panted, reaching down to pull carelessly at her top. She quickly rid herself of her shirt and bra in one quick motion. I sat up slightly and moved back to lie in the middle of the bed, casting aside my forgotten bra as I did so. I watched in awe as Calliope stood and quickly pulled off her jeans and boy shorts in one swift motion. I followed her lead and reached to push my panties down my thighs as she rejoined me on the bed. She gripped the fabric and pulled them all the way off, tossing them to join the rest of our clothing on the floor.

She forced my legs apart and settled between them as she kissed me again, our bare breasts, stomachs and legs pressed intimately together. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as our tongues battled for dominance. In an effort to gain the upper hand, I wrapped my legs around her hips and attempted to roll us over, but she was a step ahead of me and pressed her hips downward, pressing against my wet center.

I gasped and she took full advantage, continuing to rock her hips as she kissed her way down my neck, successfully keeping the upper hand. She quickly kissed a wet path between my breasts and down my stomach, stopping to dip her tongue into my bellybutton. She swirled her tongue, earning a groan from me. I felt her grin as she continued downward over my abs, her hands sliding back up torso to palm my breasts again. I placed my hands over hers, keeping them in place.

"Oh, God," I cried out when I felt her finally settle between my thighs and blow a cool stream of air against my heated folds. She nuzzled forward, capturing an outer fold between her lips and scraping it lightly with her teeth. My hips surged upwards slightly to entice her further.

Calliope moved to lick a torturously slow path from my entrance to my swollen clit. I whimpered in protest when she circled my clit, teasing me without fully touching me.

"Calliope, please," I sobs, so close to coming that it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe.

"What do you want me to do, love?" she said from between my legs, voice deep and sending chills up my spine. "Tell me what you want," she commanded. I knew how much she liked a little bit of dirty talk and I conceded.

"Lick me," I panted out. "Suck me. Fuck me with your tongue. Make me come, baby."

I gasped and nearly screamed in pleasure when Calliope brought one hand down to thrust two fingers inside me as her lips wrapped around my clit. Her stiff tongue stabbed at my clit in a delicious staccato motion, matching the rapid thrusting of her long fingers.

It was mere seconds more before I was thrown into a blinding orgasm, my inner walls trapping her fingers deep inside me as my thighs trapped her head.

Calliope wrapped her arms under my thighs and sipped at me, drinking every drop and leaving me breathless. The intensity of my climax literally took my breath away, causing me to gasp for oxygen as my body relaxed, my arms falling limply to my sides and my thighs unclenching.

Calliope licked me clean, her hands rubbing across my lower abdomen and gently massaging the still quivering muscles.

I pulled Calliope back up my body to capture her lips with mine. I groaned when I tasted myself on her lips and tongue, finding it highly erotic. She groaned as I sucked on her tongue and pressed her center against my thigh. I could feel her dripping wetness against my skin, the silky heat aiding her gliding motion.

I reached down and teased my fingertips over her folds, urging her to rise up slightly so I could dip into her further. I entered her with two fingers. "You're so wet," I whispered against her lips.

"Fuck," Calliope gasped, her head lulling back as she bit her bottom lip, driving me crazy. I continued the thrusting of my fingers as I allowed my thumb to brush over her clit, pressing hard. I knew that now was not the time to tease. She needed to come.

"Arizona," she panted, her muscles tensing so hard that she shook from her position above me.

"That's it, baby," I grunted into her ear. "Come for me. Come against my hand."

She did just that, throwing her head back and pressing her hips downward as her inner walls clenched my fingers. I felt her spasms and the release of hot liquid wash over my hand and it nearly sent me over the edge again.

I coaxed her onto her back as she came down from her high, brushing my lips over her jaw and cheek as I whispered loving words into her ear. She groaned in protest as I pulled my fingers out of her. I grinned and trailed the wet tips up her stomach to her breast, coating her pebbled nipple with her silky juices. I moved down and took the tip between my lips, tasting her. I pulled back while still sucking on her nipple, creating a sinfully sexy popping noise.

I made sure she was looking into my eyes as I brought my still wet fingers to my mouth and licked up every drop. Calliope's post-orgasmic gaze turned aroused once again and she pulled me to her, kissing me fiercely. Our tongues tangled together in an erotic dance and it wasn't long before we were both grinding our centers into the other's thigh. I felt Calliope reach down and sweep her finger over my clit and I mirrored her action, wanting us to come again, together.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

"We should celebrate," I said once I'd finally caught my breath. I'd wrapped my arms around Arizona's waist to prevent her from moving off me.

She chuckled and lifted her head from where it lay against my shoulder. "I think that's what we've been doing, Calliope," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. "I meant that we should go out and celebrate. You need to meet more than my pain in the ass roommate."

"Hmm," Arizona hummed. "But what if I want to stay here in bed with you all," she kissed my shoulder, "night," she kissed my neck, "long," she kissed my jaw, then my lips, teasing her tongue across my lips.

I let her kiss me for several minutes before I pulled back and gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Please? I promise to make it up to you tonight." I bit my lower lip, knowing that it drove her crazy.

Arizona groaned. "Ugh, that's so not fair!" she cried out, sitting up to straddle my waist, completely naked. "You can't just use the sexy whenever you want something, you know."

I grinned and placed my hands on her hips, still giving her the puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and growled. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll make it worth your wile, babe," I said, sitting up beneath her to kiss her. "I promise."

"You better," I heard her grumble under her breath. "Where are we going?" she asked.

I grinned. "Joe's."

We dressed and made our way to the bar just across the street. I'd called Mark and asked him to gather anyone he could that wasn't working a night shift and meet us at Joe's. As soon as we walked in the door, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, catching me totally off guard.

"Oof!" I grunted, slamming into a hard chest.

"Torres! You're alive!" I heard a distinct voice cry out.

I laughed and pushed Mark away. "Get off me, you big oaf," I said. "I've only been gone a week."

"Felt like a decade."

I rolled my eyes and reached out to grad Arizona's hand, pulling her forward. "Arizona, this baboon here is Mark Sloan, head of Plastics and manwhore extraordinaire. And somehow he managed to become my best friend. Mark, this is Arizona." I glared at him. "Be nice."

He scoffed. "I'm always nice." He grinned devilishly at Arizona and stuck out his hand. "It's good to finally meet the woman who's put that smile back on my best friend's face," he said. I blushed slightly as Arizona accepted his proffered hand. He held her hand tighter when she tried to let go and narrowed his eyes. "Just don't do anything to hurt her."

"Marcus!" I admonished, giving him a dirty look.

But Arizona didn't miss a beat and tilted her head as she looked up at Mark. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm not ever letting her go."

Mark looked her over once more, then gave a quick nod. "Good. We're in agreement, then. Now, let's get trashed!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Arizona further into the bar, quickly heading to a table where I noticed several of my friends and coworkers already gathered. I quickly introduced Arizona to everyone present (Teddy, Miranda, Owen, Derek, Meredith and Lexie). "Arizona is the newest addition to the Seattle Grace-Mercy West staff," I said proudly. "She'll be starting as Head of Peds on Monday."

I noticed Miranda looking at her carefully as the others congratulated her. "Where did you attend med school?" Miranda asked. I wasn't surprised at the question; she'd been fond of and had a good working relationship with the previous Head of Peds, Dr. Kinley.

Arizona smiled. "Hopkins," she replied. "Where I also did my residency and Peds fellowship."

"Hopkins?" Teddy asked. "You worked with Brian Levitt? World class cardio god?"

Arizona laughed. "Brian? Sure. He tried to get me to go out with him before he realized I was gay. He's an awesome surgeon, though. And a good guy. I worked with him several times over the years."

Teddy leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "He's so dreamy and a brilliant surgeon. He's like, the perfect guy."

Arizona laughed. "He has his faults, trust me, but he's well liked at Hopkins."

"So, what brings you to Seattle?" Lexie Grey chimed in.

Arizona grinned and her hand settled on my knee under the table. "Well, I needed a change from Hopkins and I was looking into several hospitals, including SGMW. Then I met Calliope and that kind of cemented it for me."

I felt my cheeks turn red and I was suddenly grateful for my tanned complexion that hid the redness as everyone went "awww."

Mark, noticing my embarrassment and not one to ever pass up a chance to tease me, placed his elbows on the table in front of him, resting his chin in her palms so that his hands cupped his cheeks as he batted his eyelashes. "Is it all candy and roses and braiding each other's hair?" he asked in a saccharine-laced voice.

I reached for the plate of fries in the middle of the table and threw two of the fried potato sticks at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Hey!" Mark cried out in mock indignation.

"Next time it will be the beer," I threatened, motioning to the half-full pitcher of beer next to the fries.

I couldn't contain my laughter when I saw Miranda reach for the pitcher, refilling her glass quickly before replacing it, looking satisfied. "Tuck with his father tonight?" I asked, knowing she never drank when she had her three year old son.

Miranda nodded and took a long sip of her drink. I sensed that she was upset about something, but knew she wouldn't want me to point it out in public. Maybe I'd have to have a chat with her once I got back to work on Monday.

I returned my attention to the conversation Arizona, Teddy and Owen were having about Teddy and Owen's time in Iraq as trauma surgeons, as well as Danny's military connection.

"Is he going back?" Teddy asked, concern in her eyes.

Arizona shrugged. "He was planning to before he met Callie's sister, but now I think he's debating. He wants to start a family soon."

"That's one thing that had Aria in turmoil," I added. "She doesn't want him to go back, but she doesn't want to hold him back either."

"I know Danny was considering returning a while ago," Arizona said. "But I think he changed his mind after meeting Aria. He told me that they wanted to try and get pregnant within a year or so."

"Really?" I asked, imagining my sister pregnant, then grinned. "I can't wait to be an aunt. I'm so gonna spoil that kid."

Arizona chuckled. "Same here. Especially since I won't ever have a kid of my own to spoil."

I began to chuckle along with her, then realized what she'd said. My laughter died abruptly. "Wait, what? You… can't have kids, or…?" I left the question hanging in the air.

Arizona shook her head. "No, being in Peds, I see what having kids does to families. To parents. Do you know the number of times that I've had to calm down hysteric parents who are too busy blaming each other for their kid being sick or hurt to focus on the child. No, thank you." She reaching forward and grabbed a fry, popping it into her mouth, completely oblivious to my stunned reaction, along with the looks everyone else was casting my way. They all knew my desire to have children, especially Miranda and Mark.

"I'm going to get a drink," Arizona said cheerfully. "I don't really like beer. Anyone want something?" Everyone shook their heads and Arizona left for the bar.

I sat there dumbfounded, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Torres, you okay?" Mark asked quietly. I glanced up at him and saw the concern on my face.

"Fine," I said tersely. "Why wouldn't I be? I need the bathroom. I'll be right back." I hurried from the table before anyone could stop me. Damn it! Where the hell had that come from? I would have pegged Arizona for the 'I want a dozen kids' type. She'd been amazing with the kids at the wedding and she was in Peds!

I stood at the sink and started at myself in the mirror, wiping the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. Just when I'd found a woman that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with, life throws a curveball at me. Like always.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME FOR THE NEW DRAMA! =P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Miami Heat (14/?)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: Thanks for all the congrats! And y'all don't seem to hate me too much for the new drama… well, most of you, anyway. Guess you can't please everyone! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_[Arizona's POV]_

I noticed Calliope's absence as soon as I returned to the table a few minutes later, drink in hand and wondered where she'd gone. I also noticed everyone at the table avoiding my gaze. Expect for Mark. He was staring me down and it was making me squirm.

I cleared my throat and placed my drink on the table. "Where's Callie?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

"She had to use the ladies room," Mark supplied. "Why don't we take this opportunity to have a little chat, blondie?"

Before I could argue or correct him on his nickname, he gripped my elbow and ushered me to an empty booth across the bar in a semi-secluded corner. He sat and indicated the booth across from him. I just stood there, hands on my hips as I arched an eyebrow at him. "If this is the hurt her and you'll answer to me talk, then-"

"Just shut up and sit down," he said.

I just glared at him.

"Please?" he added.

I pursed my lips, but sat down anyway. So far, he hadn't impressed me, but he was Calliope's best friend, so I'd listen to him for now.

"Look, Callie's more than a friend to me," he started out. "She's more like family."

"And you don't want to see her hurt," I finished for him. "I get it. You can call off the speech. I don't plan on hurting her." I started to stand, but he reached out and caught my hand.

"But you're about to," he said. "You're about to crush her and you don't even see it."

I knit my brow and sat back down in the booth. "What are you talking about? I love her. I'd never intentionally hurt her."

"I know," he said, letting out a long breath. "I haven't known you long, but I can already see that you do care about her. Which is why I'm telling you this. I can't see her broken again, and what you said just a few minutes ago is going to break her if you let it."

I searched my memory, confused. "What did I say?" I asked.

He folded his hands on the table and looked hard at me. "It's not really my place to say. I think you should talk to her about it. But I need you to promise me that you'll listen to her. She has these… dreams. Dreams that you're about to smash unless you give her a chance. So just, listen. Can you do that?"

I was still completely confused, but I nodded. "I guess. You really won't tell me what this is about?"

He shook his head. "Not my place." He glanced back to our table and I followed his gaze, noting that Calliope was just returning to the table. She smiled at her friends, but I could tell it was a mask. Her eyes weren't bright and happy like before. "Think about what I said," Mark said before getting up and returning to the table.

I sat there for a few moments to collect my thoughts. What had I said? I'd been chatting with Teddy and Owen about the military, then the conversation had turned to Danny and whether or not he was going to take another tour… Calliope had chimed in about Aria's concern and how they wanted to start a family soon…

_Shit_.

Family. Children. Of course.

I dropped my head to the table and cursed my lack of thinking before speaking. The topic of kids hadn't arisen in our short time together. And now I may have messed up a beautiful relationship.

I'd just been repeating the same old mantra I've told myself since I'd started in Peds and seen how a sick child can rip a family apart. How a child's untimely death can have such a drastic, devastating affect on parents and loved ones. I never wanted to have to feel that pain.

But I'd also never felt the way I feel about her for anyone else before. I wasn't sure if I was actually reconsidering my stance on the subject, but I knew that I owed it to her to listen to her side.

Sighing deeply, I stood and made my way back to the table. I leaned down to speak softly in Calliope's ear. "Can we go back to your place? I want to talk to you about something."

Calliope nodded and stood, saying her goodbyes to her friends. I waved over my shoulder as we walked away, catching Mark's eye and nodding slightly.

It was obvious the entire walk to Calliope's apartment building that she was trying to hide her emotions. She gripped my hand and grinned the entire way. I knew she thought I'd pulled her away to finish what we'd started earlier.

My suspicions were confirmed when she pushed me against the door as soon as we entered the apartment and attacked my lips with hers. As difficult as it was to pull away-and it was difficult since her tongue tangling with mine tended to make me forget everything but her and me-I managed to pull back, pushing against her shoulders.

She gave me a confused look and I cupped her cheek in reassurance. "I really did want to talk," I said. "About something important."

"About what?" she asked, voice sounding small and my heart ached.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch. I forced her to sit down and I sat on the coffee table in front of her, gripping her hands. "About what I said at the bar…" I started.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

I gave Calliope a 'come on' look. "Don't play dumb with me, Calliope. Mark dragged me aside and-"

"What did he say?" she asked, panicked.

I shushed her. "Nothing," I said. "Just that I needed to listen to you. I realize now that I kind of was just speaking without thinking. I mean, we've only been together, what? A week? God, this is so fast. Should we even be thinking about this yet? It's not like we haven't taken everything else super fast, though. And we're basically _living_ together-" I stopped abruptly, realizing what I'd said, my cheeks turning red. "I just meant, um… Well, I just haven't had a chance to even think about looking for an apartment and I was just offered the job today and-"

"Arizona!" Calliope cut me off, looking flustered. "You're all over the place right now," she said, squeezing my hands. "Just focus on one thing for now, okay? We can discuss your living arrangements later. Just, focus."

I nodded took a deep breath. "Right, sorry." I paused and smiled softly at her, noting her worried expression. "Look, earlier when I was saying that I didn't want kids… I don't know… I've just been living with that idea in my head for so long that it just… came out. I didn't really think about what I was saying or how you'd react and I'm sorry."

Calliope bit her bottom lip, distracting me. "So, you still don't want kids?" she asked timidly, looking downwards.

I thought for a moment, really thought about my answer before speaking. "I honestly don't know anymore," I said, urging her to look at me. "Had you asked me that two weeks ago, my answer would have been a resounding 'no,' but now… I don't know."

She tiled her head slightly to the right. "Why don't you want kids?"

I sighed. "Like I said at the bar, being in Peds… you see a lot of things. Families being ripped apart because of a sick child, parents facing so much grief at losing a child… I couldn't cope with being that parent."

Calliope knit her brows. "But, for every one of those parents that have to go through that unimaginable pain, you know that there are hundreds of parents watching their child take their first step, dance in their first ballet recital, hitting their first homerun, going to prom, graduating high school or college… getting married… You're so focused on the bad that you're forgetting about the good. Wasn't it you who told me that delivering the news that someone's child is now fully healthy gives you suck incredible joy? Why don't you focus on the joy?"

It was my turn to bite my lip as I thought of a response. "It's not that simple, Calliope. Yes, I do bring joy to families every day, but it doesn't make up for the horrific news that someone's child is dead or permanently brain damaged or has a life-threatening illness…" I shook my head. "But you weren't listening to me, Calliope. I said that was my answer two weeks ago. I don't really know how I feel now. Because two weeks ago, I wasn't in love. Two weeks ago, I didn't even know the woman who I could very well spend the rest of my life with. Two weeks ago, the only kids on my mind were my patients, not my possible future children. Those possible future children didn't exist… until you existed. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no. It's honestly too soon to be thinking about kids anyway, but I want you to know that when the time does come to start thinking about children, I promise to listen and to be open about it. Because I want you to be happy and it's obvious that you want kids. And you'd make a wonderful mother, Calliope Torres."

I noticed Calliope blink a few times, seemingly speechless, before shaking her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts. "I… I was honestly scared that something bad was about to happen. I sat here preparing myself for a huge fight or something. I was trying to figure out how I could even begin to get over you… and now you're telling me I don't have to?"

I nodded slowly. "I love you, Calliope. I never want to see you hurt and I promise to seriously consider it _when the time comes_. That time is definitely not now, a mere week into our relationship, but in a year or two… or five, I can promise to listen and be open. Okay?"

Calliope broke out into a huge smile and let out a breath she'd obviously been holding, shoulders slumping in relief as she fell back against the couch cushions. I grinned and moved to sit next to her on the couch, mirroring her position. She reached over and clasped my hand with hers, intertwining our fingers. I leaned my head onto her shoulder, inhaling her scent, a mixture of her coconut shampoo, sweet perfume and something that was uniquely _her_ that I found intoxicating.

"Mark really looks out for you, you know," I said a few moments later, slipping off my shoes and curling my legs under me.

Calliope gave a small chuckle. "I hope he didn't do his whole 'hurt her and I'll reconstruct your face' routine."

I laughed. "He did quite put it so eloquently, but that was the gist of it."

"He means well…"

"Hmm, yeah," I said. "Why don't we order something to eat? Pizza? Chinese?"

Calliope turned and buried her face in my neck, planting soft kisses along the sensitive skin. "And then we can get continue what we started earlier?" she asked huskily.

"Hmm, I seem to remember that you owe me a little something," I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" she responded, nibbling the shell of my ear. "What did you have in mind?"

I pulled back and grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Now, why don't you order us a pizza, then join me in the bedroom?" I winked and strode to the bedroom, making sure to sway my hips just so in the way I knew drove her crazy.

I heard a muffled curse and turned to look over my shoulder, grinning when I saw that Calliope had dropped the phone, flustered. I gave her a tiny wave over my shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom, already thinking about how I'd collect the debt.

::*::*::*::

_[Callie's POV]_

"Calliope, you're going to make us late," Arizona pouted as she tried to push my wandering hands away. "I can't be late on my first day."

I stepped up behind her, pressing my naked front to her equally naked back as hot water cascaded over us as we stood in the steamy shower. "We still have an hour before we have to leave. It's a five minute walk, tops. Come on, I'm horny."

"You're always horny," she remarked, sounding unimpressed.

"Says the woman who woke me up at three in the morning because she wanted to get off," I retorted, brining my hands up to cup her breasts.

"Hmm, that's, um, beside the point," she groaned. "Calliope, really." She stepped forward out of my grasp and I pouted. "I wanted to get there early," she explained. "I have to go by H.R. and see the Chief before my shift starts."

"Fine," I relented, kissing her quickly before reaching out for the shampoo. "But I expect on-call room sex later."

"On-call room sex?" she scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that." She lathered shampoo in her hair.

"I hear a challenge," I teased, lathering up my own hair with the shampoo.

"Hear what you want, Calliope," Arizona responded. "I don't believe in sexy time at work. It's unprofessional."

"Okay, sure," I gave in. For now. I give her a week, tops, before she breaks her 'no sexy time at work' rule. I was already plotting my strategy.

"You don't have to come with me, Calliope," Arizona said later on as we left the apartment. Our shifts didn't begin for another half hour, but Arizona wanted to get there early.

I just rolled my eyes and gripped her hand as I pulled the door closed behind us, locking the door. "Remind me to get you a key made," I said casually.

"Or, I could actually start looking for a place of my own," Arizona said as we entered the elevator.

"We know how this conversation is going to go, Arizona," I said, pressing the button for the ground floor. "You're going to insist that you need a place of your own and I'll point out all the benefits of just living here which includes, but is not limited to, the proximity to the hospital and, best of all, your amazing girlfriend. Then you'll point out all the reasons why you should get your own place, like that it's too soon, blah, blah, blah, but all those reasons will pale in comparison to the benefits, so…" I took a breath and smiled. "Just say yes, Arizona."

Arizona blinked a few times, then stood on tiptoe to kiss me. She pulled away before it could get too intense. "Yes."

"Yeah?" I asked with a grin.

The doors to the elevator opened and she just smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the building. We strode hand in hand across the street to the hospital. I walked her to the Chief's office, then wished her luck before heading to the attending locker room to change into my scrubs.

My first day back was full learning new cases and meeting new patients. It was four hours before I was able to get into the OR. A simple shoulder repair that only took an hour. After I scrubbed out, I glanced at the clock and noted the time. I'd told Arizona I'd meet her for lunch at noon if I wasn't in surgery. It was five 'til then.

I grinned and made my way to the cafeteria. I saw that Arizona was already there, sitting at a table deep in conversation with Teddy. I grabbed some food and made my way over to the table. Arizona looked up as I approached and she smiled, her eyes lighting up and dimples coming out full force.

I pulled out the chair next to her and sat, kissing her cheek. "How's your first day so far?" I asked her.

"The usual first day stuff," she said. "Touring the hospital, meeting new patients and coworkers-"

"Stalking your girlfriend's surgeries," Teddy remarked, grinning behind her cup of coffee.

"Teddy," Arizona groaned, turning red.

"Stalking my surgeries, huh?" I inquired, a grin playing across my own lips.

"Oh, she meant my other girlfriend," Arizona quipped without a beat. Then she grinned. "Maybe you know her? Tall, amazing curves, fixes people's bones for a living?" She leaned forward slightly to whisper in my ear, "and I can't wait until the day is over and I can worship those curves."

I shuddered at her words, my mind immediately picturing just that.

Teddy cleared her throat. "Okay, enough of that," she said. "You're in love, we get it."

We cleared our throats and turned to her, both flushed. "Sorry," Arizona murmured, clearly flustered. I just grinned.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. I only managed to steal away a few minutes with Arizona, catching her resting in an on-call room. I, of course, didn't waste the opportunity to put Operation Seduce My Girlfriend at Work into action, but I'd barely began nibbling her ear, something I knew she couldn't resist, when her pager had sounded. That was the last time I'd seen her and that was two hours ago.

Now it was time for my shift to end and I made my way to the locker room to change. Since our shifts were over at the same time, I was hoping that Arizona hadn't been waylaid by an emergency. I pushed open the door to the locker room and rounded the corner, stopping short at the sight before me. I smiled and leaned against the wall, folding my arms and just staring. Had it been anyone other than my beautiful girlfriend standing in only a pair of tight jeans and pink bra, I'd have felt like a creeper. But Arizona was so adorable; how could I not stare at her?

She still hadn't noticed me as she reached for her shirt. I moved to stand behind her and placed my hands on her naked waist, nuzzling her neck.

"I was wondering when you'd stop just standing there and looking at me like a peeping tom," she said in a husky voice, leaning back into me.

"Hmm, a peeping tom would have tried to hide," I pointed out. "I'm more of a stalker."

Arizona laughed and turned, looping her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but glance downward at her ample chest nearly spilling out of the lacy cups of her bra. Arizona cleared her throat. "My eyes are up here," she said.

I grinned. "And?" I asked, not looking away.

"Callie, behave," she scolded playfully.

"Don't wanna," I pouted, nuzzling my face in her neck.

"Calliope," Arizona groaned. "Stop, I'm serious." She pushed gently at my shoulders and I reluctantly stepped back. I pulled off my scrub top and Arizona groaned. We'd dressed separately that morning, so she hadn't see my dark purple, lacy bra. I know purple is her favorite color to see me in ever since the purple bikini the first day we met. My grin widened when I untied my scrub pants and let them fall to the floor, reveling the matching boy shorts.

"Calliope, you don't play fair," she whined.

"Who said anything about fair?" I teased. I moved to pull her into my arm, forgetting about the scrub pants still around my ankles. I felt myself falling forward and tried to steady myself. But I overcompensated and ended up falling backwards instead. Flat on may ass.

"Oof!" I gasped and winced as my backside made contact with the cold, hard ground.

"Oh, my God!" Arizona exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she asked, moving to kneel beside me.

I blinked several times, stunned. I glanced sheepishly up at Arizona and noted that she was having a hard time containing her laughter. At least we were alone in the locker room, right? "Fine," I mumbled, face flushing with mortification.

Once she realized I was okay, Arizona's laughter bubbled out. I glared at her as I stood, hastily kicking off my shoes and the offending scrub pants. I stood there with my hands on my hips. "Are you done yet?" I asked, only half kidding.

"Oh, come on, that was funny!"

"Hilarious," I griped, rubbing my ass as I moved towards my locker, hoping it wouldn't bruise from the fall.

"Awe, want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Mock me all you want," I said, pulling on my jeans. "You'll pay for it later."

"Oh, yeah?" Arizona said, pulling on her shirt. "And how exactly are you planning your revenge?"

I smirked at her as I buttoned my jeans, then pulled on my own shirt. "You'll just have to wait and see."

We quickly finished dressing and made our way to the apartment, both anxious to finish what we'd started that morning. As soon as we entered the elevator, I pressed her up against the wall and immediately captured her lips with mine. She hummed in pleasure as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She granted me access and our tongues intertwined. I ran my hand down her side over her hip and gripped her thigh.

The ding of the elevator reaching our floor caused us to reluctantly part. I gripped her hand and pulled her down the hall towards the apartment. I wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. Cristina's shift had ended two hours ago, so she was probably either veging out in front of the TV or sulking in her room. However, I was surprised when I did open the door and saw who was sitting on the couch.

We both stopped short in our tracks and I felt my smile fade as shocked replaced it.

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, first of all, how could y'all even think that I'd break them up? Come on! lol. Second, am I forgiven now? : ) Third, whose dad is it? Callie's or Arizona's?

I have to share something: I did not realize that there was a message inbox thing on ff. I mean, whoa! I had 43 messages! What? So, I'm sorry if I never replied to you… I totally overlooked it! lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Miami Heat (15/15)

**Author: **laurenxx3 (iheartcallietorres on ff)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** AU - Callie's sister is marrying Arizona's brother.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any, but I'm pretty OCD about grammar and spelling, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2**: Thanks for all the congrats! And y'all don't seem to hate me too much for the new drama… well, most of you, anyway. Guess you can't please everyone! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Yep. I said last. It's been fun writing this, but I think this fic has run it's course. And now I can focus on Double Trouble, which if you haven't read, you should!

* * *

_[Callie's POV]_

_The ding of the elevator reaching our floor caused us to reluctantly part. I gripped her hand and pulled her down the hall towards the apartment. I wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. Cristina's shift had ended two hours ago, so she was probably either veging out in front of the TV or sulking in her room. However, I was surprised when I did open the door and saw who was sitting on the couch. _

_We both stopped short in our tracks and I felt my smile fade as shocked replaced it. _

"_Dad?" _

The synchronization of our voices would have been funny if the circumstances were different.

At the sound of the door opening and our twin voices of disbelief, the two men sitting on the couch had stood and turned towards us. My father stood there, looking nervous and fidgeting with his hands. Next to him stood Arizona's father, the Colonel.

Arizona glanced over at me briefly, then stepped forward to embrace her father. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you," she said as she pulled away, "but what are you doing here?"

"Carlos? Care to answer that?"

All eyes turned to my father. I remained rooted in place, tense and unmoving. My father cleared his throat and finally looked up at me. "I asked him to come with me," he said, eyes trained on me as he stepped towards me. I had the urge to back away from him, but I forced myself to stand still. "I have to catch you," he said when he stood right in front of me.

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"Your whole life, you've always been on a bridge, Calliope. Ever since you were a little girl. And you don't just walk on it, either. No, you climb on the railings and you're ready to leap, and when you do, when that happens, I have to be there. I have to catch you."

I let out a sigh, a relieved sigh. Was he about to accept me? "You don't have to catch me, Dad," I said, giving a slight shake of my head. I was an adult, after all. A fiercely independent adult.

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "It's my job." He reached out and gripped my shoulders. "Let me do my job."

I felt tears well in my eyes as I pulled my father into a hug. "I love you, you know that?" I said as we embraced. I looked at Arizona over my father's shoulder and gave her big smile. She returned the smile, then glanced up at her father with pride and I knew then that he'd done something to make my father accept me and our relationship.

"Why don't I treat everyone to dinner this evening?" my father offered once we'd parted, voice hoarse. I grinned and wiped away my own tears.

"That sounds great," I said, glancing at Arizona, who nodded.

It was still a bit early for dinner, so Daniel suggested that he and my father explore the city a bit and they'd be back in two hours to pick us up.

I turned to Arizona as the door closed behind them, still in shock. "Did that really just happen?" I asked. "I mean, I'm dreaming, right? Any minute I'm going to wake up and he'll still be ignoring me. Right?"

Arizona grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist, gazing up at me. "You didn't imagine it and you're not dreaming, Calliope." She kissed me softly. "How do you feel?"

I thought for a second. "Relieved," I answered, my hands coming up to cup her cheeks. "Happy. And still a little horny from our little elevator adventures."

Arizona laughed, throwing her head back in wild abandon. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound.

"Well, you know," she said in a sultry voice as she hooked her fingers into my belt loops. "They won't be back for a couple hours. We could always finish what we started…"

I didn't hesitate in taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind us and pressing her against it. Our lips immediately found one another, crashing against each other, our tongues battling for dominance. I reached down and gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards. I broke the kiss momentarily to discard her shirt, reaching down to do the same with mine before resuming the kiss, our bra-clad breasts pressing together.

Our hands were everywhere, caressing smooth skin and pushing clothing out of the way until we were both completely naked. Arizona gained the upper hand in our battle for dominance when she pushed me onto the bed, then straddled my hips, pinning my arms above my head. She looked down at me, not moving for several seconds.

"What?" I asked, nervous. I tried to move my hands, but she held my wrists firmly in place.

She smiled. "Nothing," she said. "I just love you."

I smiled back. "I love you, too," I said.

Arizona leaned down and finally kissed me, pouring all of her emotions into the kiss. I groaned and arched upwards, needing to feel her against me. She finally let go of my wrists and ran her hands down my arms to the sides of my breasts, then down my torso, finally coming to a rest on my waist. She peppered soft kisses down my neck and over my collarbone.

"I need to feel you," I whispered. "I need to touch and taste you." I moved one hand down her spine, loving the way she shivered at my touch. She looked up and grinned, then helped me move to the center of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and told me to raise my hips. She placed the pillow beneath my hips and I grinned.

"Together," she said, moving to straddle my head, facing away from the headboard. I reached up to steady her by wrapping my arms around her thighs as she lowered herself. I breathed in deeply, entranced by her spicy scent. I'd just wrapped my lips around her clit when I felt a tongue greedily sipping at my core. I groaned and followed her lead, allowing my tongue to lap at her entrance, my hands tightening around her thighs.

We explored each other in tandem, copying the other's moves. Finally in need of release, I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked, moaning when she did the same. She echoed my moan, the acting sending vibrations through my clit and causing my hips to jerk with pleasure. I greedily worked her clit, knowing exactly how hard to suck to make her come. It wasn't long before we both were groaning in ecstasy, writhing in ultimate pleasure as we brought one another to orgasm at the exact same time.

Brilliant white lights exploded behind my eye lids, forcing me to stop my sucking as I screamed out in pleasure. Arizona echoed my screams, her muscled clenching as she fell over the edge.

I felt my entire body relax, my arms losing their grip on Arizona's thighs as she barely managed to roll off me, panting from her place beside me. I blindly reached out and found her hand, grasping it tightly as I tried to recover my breath. She held onto my hand equally as tight, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she also attempted to regain her breath.

A few minutes later, Arizona slowly turned to join me at the head of the bed, curling into my side. I turned onto my side to face her, grinning at the wetness that covered her chin and lips. We kissed, sharing the taste of one another in one of the most intimate acts two lovers can share.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins," I whispered when we parted, pushing a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear. Our lips were still only millimeters apart.

"I love you, too, Calliope Torres." She kissed me softly, shifting so that she could drape her thigh over my hip. I hummed in appreciation as I felt the heat from her center against my abdomen. I gripped her hip and held her close as I rocked my hips.

Arizona sighed and pulled away from the kiss, tossing her head back as a groan of pleasure escaped her parted lips. I nipped the exposed column of her neck, brushing my lips over her pulse point, feeling her rapid heart rate. I knew she was getting aroused again, which spurred on my own arousal.

I cupped her breast in my hand, loving the feel of her hardened nipple in my palm.

"Calliope," I heard her breathe out and I grinned against the soft skin of her décolletage, an idea popping into my head. I reached down and rearranged our legs, then used my fingers to spread her slick folds open. She figured out what I had in mind and mirrored the action with her own fingers parting my folds. I rocked my hips forwards and groaned in pure ecstasy as our centers met, our ample juiced mingling together as we thrust against one another.

Arizona gasped and pressed her chest into mine, our breasts pressing against one another. I buried my face back in her neck and bit lightly, unconcerned with whether or not I'd leave a mark.

I felt Arizona's hands tunnel in my hair and grip hard in a delicious pain. I grunted and pushed her to lay on her back, keeping up the rhythm of my hips into hers. I moved my finger to rub across her clit, rubbing across mine in the same motion.

"Calliope!" Arizona gasped, arching her back. "Oh, God, I'm so close. Make me come. Make me come." She repeated the mantra as I pressed my hips into hers hard, pushing her and myself into wild abandon for the second time, both of us tensing and crying out as our climaxes ravaged our entire bodies.

I managed to not collapse on top of Arizona by shifting most of my weight to the bed beside her, but I still used her chest as a pillow, wrapping my arm securely around her tiny waist, my legs still tangled with hers.

We were silent for several moments, both of us trying to catch our breaths. Finally, Arizona broken the silence. "Oh, my God," she panted out.

"Mmm, hmm," I murmured in agreement, still hazy from the two mind-blowing orgasms I'd just experienced.

"You're amazing," Arizona murmured, not moving except to play with the ends of my hair.

I smiled into her chest. "Only because I'm with you," I said, meaning it whole-heartedly.

Arizona laughed, her abdomen muscles quivering. I tucked my face deeper into her neck, inhaling her sex-sweetened scent. It was a mixture of coconut from her shampoo, sweat and sex. It was intoxicating. I inhaled again, deeper this time.

"Did you just smell me?" Arizona asked.

"Uh huh," I confirmed. "You smell good."

"I smell like sex," she complained, trying to push me away as she chuckled.

I let her go, pouting as she stood from the tangled sheets. "Where are you going?" I asked, my bottom lip protruding in the classic pout expression.

She stood at the dresser, still completely naked, and rummaged through her suitcase that lay on top of the chest of drawers. "We need to shower and get ready for dinner," she said, pulling out a pair of dark blue panties and a matching bra. My mouth watered in anticipation even though we'd just finished making love.

Damn, I really do have it bad.

I kept pouting as Arizona made her way to the bathroom. She stopped and turned in the doorway. "Are you coming?" she asked, grinning.

I returned her grin and hopped out of the bed, following her into the bathroom, the door closing behind us.

::*::*::*::

_[Arizona's POV]_

Dinner with our fathers started off a bit tense. Carlos and my father had picked us up exactly on time, not surprisingly considering my father's military ways. To him, 1900 hours means 1900 hours, not 1859 and not 1901. 1900 hours.

I had answered the door as Calliope finished the last touches of makeup. We'd left shortly after and ridden to the restaurant together in the rental car Carlos had gotten. Calliope and I rode in the back, clasping hands across the center seat.

Half way to the restaurant, my father had asked where my apartment was. When I had admitted that I hadn't started looking, he'd said I should start soon. I had finally broke down and told him that it was decided that Calliope and I would move in together.

Surprisingly, it had been my father that had objected first, saying that it was too soon. I'd tried to appease him by saying that I knew what I was doing and that I was a grown woman, but it was Carlos' words that had reassured him.

Calliope stared on in disbelief as Carlos pointed out that we could make our own decisions and that he was sure we'd discussed it in depth and knew what we were doing. My father had finally accepted it and even offered to help me move my stuff in the next day. Most of my things were still sitting in a storage unit. I groaned inwardly at the realization that Calliope and I were going to have to figure out how to get all of my stuff into her small apartment. _Our_ small apartment, I reminded myself.

Things were a lot smoother after that conversation and we arrived at the restaurant soon after. Dinner was delicious and when Carlos reached for the check, my dad tried to shoo him away, but Carlos would have none of it, insisting that he owed it to us all for his behavior.

"You know, it was Daniel that finally got me to see how stupid I was being," Carlos said after the waiter had taken his credit card to charge the meal on.

Calliope cocked her head in confusion. "How so?" she asked, sipping her glass of red wine.

"I merely pointed out that you were happy now, and that's all that should matter," Daniel said humbly.

"Well, whatever you said, and I have a feeling it was a bit more than that," Calliope said, glancing at her father, "thank you."

Daniel waved it off. "It was nothing, really," he insisted. "I just know that you make my daughter happy and she loves you. That makes you family."

I found myself grinning in pride at my father and at Calliope's flushed cheeks. I reached out and gripped her hand where it lay on her thigh, interlocking our fingers. I leaned into her, laying my head against her shoulder. Calliope squeezed my hand as the waiter returned Carlos' credit card.

The drive back to the apartment was decidedly less tense than the drive to the restaurant. I was about to ask them to our apartment to talk a bit more when my pager sounded, startling me. I glanced at the screen and groaned when I saw that it was a 9-1-1. I was making my apologies when another pager sounded, this time it was Calliope's.

Our fathers understood and said they needed to get back to the airport anyway for their flights back to their respective homes. Calliope and I waved them off as we made our way across the street, still in our dressy attire.

We both changed with lightning speed into our scrubs and made our way to the pit. "What do you got?" I asked Owen as we entered the ER.

"Four year old Nathan Henderson," he said running into a trauma room, us hot on his heels. "Fell out of a third story window onto a concrete patio. Sustained multiple blunt force trauma and probable broken leg, arm and ribs. Possible head trauma. We're taking him to CT now to check for head and neck injuries along with other internal damage."

We ended up having to perform emergency surgery on the young boy side by side. It was the first time Calliope and I shared a case and worked together in the OR. I admired her flawless technique as she repaired his broken bones, using the bone drill to secure a metal plate to his femur. I've always been a sucker for women with power tools.

Though I wanted to salivate over how hot my girlfriend looked fixing this kid's bones, I focused all of my attention on repairing his internal injuries while Derek Shepherd worked to fix his brain bleed. We managed to save the boy's life, though we had a scare where his heart stopped, but we managed to get him back, much to everyone's relief.

"I don't know how you do it," Calliope said as we stood in the locker room, changing back into our street clothes.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Work with kids all day," she replied. "I mean, I love kids, but that was intense and scary. And he made it. I couldn't do that all day, every day."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying. "It is intense and scary and it does suck when you can't save a kid's life, but then you _do_ save a kid and you're reminded of why you love this job so much. Thanks to you, that kid will walk again. That was you."

Calliope reached out and grabbed her shirt out of her locker, pulling it on over her head. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm just glad I don't have to go though that everyday. You're superwoman, Arizona."

I laughed, sitting down on the bench to pull on my boots. "I don't know about superwoman," I said, zipping up my boot. "I just love to see the joy."

Calliope sat next to me, then reached over and took my hand, brining it to her lips and kissing the back of it. I noted how exhausted she looked and stood, pulling her to stand next to me. I kissed her softly and smiled up at her. "Come on, let's go home."

_Home_. I really liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is shorter than the previous chapters, but I didn't really have many loose ends to tie up. I'm not fully happy with this ending, but I didn't want to make y'all wait even longer. I hope you enjoyed this and I encourage you to let me know what you think! I know there's already been one request for an epilogue-type thing, so that is a definite possibility. Something to show them a few years down the line, perhaps with a child or getting married or something. Any requests?


End file.
